


T-Shirt

by Readtome



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readtome/pseuds/Readtome
Summary: Currently writing a 30-story Smut Challenge and had already completed the 'first time' challenge but since I had two ideas about that I thought I’d post this one separately.  So Damien/Reader's first time, which has now turned into an ongoing story about the couple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was torn between two first-time ideas. This was the one that wasn't posted with the 30-story challenge because it ended up a bit longer than I was expecting so thought I'd be better on its own. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos let me know if you want more!

Your blue-haired chauffer pulled up outside your apartment before the sun had even thought of rising. He shot you a quick text to let you know he was there and was surprised to see you so quickly out the door with a small bag, probably equipment for the shoot, slung over your arm and two thermoses. 

You and Damien were being sent out on your own to film a few segments of a new show Smosh wanted to test out. It was supposed to be a quick there-and-back day trip to Las Vegas. The company rented you a car so you could catch a few other shots in the desert in between Vegas and L.A. 

“Here. Coffee. I think we’re going to need it.” You said before clearing your throat. You hadn’t said a word yet so your voice was barely there. 

“You are an angel.” He whispered as he reverently took the coffee from you as if it was an offering for the gods. 

“I know.” You teased with a grin, “It’s about time someone acknowledged it.” Tossing the bag in the backseat, you finally sat in the passenger seat while Damien laughed at you. 

“You ready to hit the road?” He asked, quirking his eyebrow at you. 

“No.” You dramatically let your head fall back on the headrest behind you, “My body is screaming at me that I should still be in bed.” You cracked open an eye to look over at him and caught his eyes trailing down the length of your neck and to the slight hint of cleavage visible above your tank top. 

“Mine too,” He replied wistfully. If you didn’t know better, you’d think he was talking about being in your bed, too. The flirtatious nature of your relationship was always there but was never crossed. You were friends and co-workers after all. Of course, you had never been sent on a trip alone together. You had a feeling this was going to be a long day. 

Damien took a careful sip of his coffee and groaned at the taste, “I needed that. Thank you.” He said genuinely with a smile. 

“You’re welcome.” You replied with the same smile, “I thought it’d be quicker than going across town to get one when I could just take five minutes and make it myself.” You said with a shrug. 

“Yours is better anyways.” He shot you a wink as he put the car into gear to start your trip. Yeah, it was going to be a long day. 

The drive seemed to fly by. There was lots of singing along to the radio and goofy dancing and you stopped a couple times on the way to Vegas to get some shots on the back roads while the sun was rising, and possibly to take a few selfies as well, if you were being honest. What good is social media if you can’t use it to promote and tease your future projects? 

“Finally!” You exclaimed as you reached your parking space and Damien put the car in park. 

“No kidding. Really have to pee.” Damien exclaimed as you exited the car and bee-lined for the nearest bathroom. 

Bathroom break finished, the rest of the day was spent filming as much as you could pack into the day with just a short break for a late lunch and then right back to filming. Your schedule was full and you were glad to be on time to every meeting point you were given that had been put on the itinerary for your trip. 

“Oh thank God. I love Vegas as much as the next person but that was too much.” You said with a groan as you fell back into the passenger seat after your last appointment.  
Damien nodded at you and rubbed his hands down his face as he tried to hold back a yawn. 

“Aw, you did so well today. At least I didn’t have to be ‘on’ like you did.” You said to him with a frown at his tired eyes. You were the producer/camera-woman on this trip so you didn’t have to worry about staying upbeat and ready to make jokes on the fly like he did. 

He just gave you a tired smile and laid his head on your shoulder, “Do I get a reward for being a good boy?” 

You laughed as you watched him realize what he said and how it could be taken as something more than he meant it. He just put his hand on his face to try to cover his blush. 

You ran your hand through his hair, fluffing it up and then patting his head, “It’s okay. I know what you meant. Want to get a coffee for the trip home?” 

You felt his head nod against your shoulder and you had to fight to keep the shiver to yourself from feeling his day-old stubble brush lightly against your arm. 

With coffees ordered and the car gassed up, you hit the road. Again, you stopped a couple places to now take sunset shots, which to be honest weren’t all that different from sunrise shots, but did it anyway because you took a slightly different route home. 

When you climbed back in the car after the last shot of the day you were ready to be home. Apparently the universe didn’t like that plan very much because as Damien turned the key to start the car, nothing happened. He tried again, and then once more just in case, and still nothing. 

“Oh my God. “ Your heartbeat increased with panic as you realized your situation. Damien’s head fell down onto the steering wheel in front of him with a groan. He reached into the cup holder between the seats where he left his phone and you watched as his expression fell. 

“Let me guess. No service?” You asked. 

“Correctamundo mi amiga.” He replied. The hold you had on your emotions was starting to slip and Damien could tell. 

“Hey.” He said to you, leaning his head closer to you. When you didn’t return his gaze he brushed your hair from your ear so he could see you better and try to get your attention again. 

“Look at me.” He tried gently, which made you turn slowly. 

“Everything’s fine. There was that tiny town a little ways back. We’ll just walk there. They at least had a gas station so we can call AAA to deal with the car, yeah?” Damien kept his voice soft and slightly cheery, but not so cheery that he sounded unbelievable. Luckily he knew that you were sometimes prone to panic attacks when things got uncontrollable so he did his best to keep you calm. 

“Yeah.” You agreed, trying to keep it together. It would do no good to lose it and you definitely didn’t want Damien to see you like that, either. 

You got out of the car, grabbed your bag with the equipment that Damien then insisted on carrying, and your phones and headed back towards the town. 

The walk turned out to be okay. The sun was setting so it wasn’t too hot or too cold yet and Damien played some music from his phone that kept you distracted. At times he would throw his arm over your shoulder as you walked, singing songs to you in silly voices to make you laugh. 

“Gas station dead ahead!” Damien declared when you were within a near enough distance to see the lights and signs in the windows. He raised his hand up for a high-five, which you returned with glee but was surprised when he kept hold of it and let it swing between you as you neared your destination. 

“See, I told you we’d be fine.” Again, he shot you a wink and your stomach did somersaults. 

“Best gas station I’ve ever seen.” You said as an agreement, “Also, that bench looks like heaven.” You said as you saw a rickety wooden seat in front of the station. You were wearing flip flops and your feet were starting to get sore from all the walking. 

“Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll go in and call. It should only take a minute and then I’ll join you.” He grinned down at you. 

“Perfect.” You returned the smile, glad your extra expedition was almost at an end. 

“Okay, I’ve got good news and bad news.” Damien said as he exited the station a while later. 

“What’s the good news?” 

“There’s a motel a block behind the gas station we can stay at.” 

“Wait, why do we need to stay here?”

“See, I kind of thought you’d want the bad news first. AAA can’t get here until morning so we’re stuck. I called work and they’re calling for the room right now.” He finally plopped down next to you, offering you a drink of the soda he’d gotten from inside. You accepted and took a swig, handing it back. 

“Oh.” It was all you could say. The only thing running through your head was that now you had to sleep in the same room with Damien. 

“Do you want to go over there now or do you want to sit here for a bit longer?” He asked, gesturing back in the direction of the motel. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

“Not as bad as I was expecting.” Damien said with a surprised nod at the accommodations. 

The room was clean and the linens seemed fresh. A peek in the bathroom told you that it was even clean in there, which was a surprise to you from the way the building looked from the outside. 

“Hm. I thought this place was going to be disgusting.” You agreed. 

“Worst part is no wi-fi but at least we finally have cell service.” Damien said, typing on his phone. 

You nodded and laid down on the bed closest to the bathroom.

You let a relaxed groan out as you stretched out and sank into the soft bed. You thought heard Damien audibly gulp but when you looked up at him he was typing furiously on his phone and walking towards the other bed. 

“You okay?” You asked as you watched him sit down on the edge of the bed. 

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. Just texting a few people to let them know we’re stuck here and won’t be back at work tomorrow.” He felt suddenly distant and you weren’t sure what happened but let him have his space. 

You pulled out your phone and rolled over onto your stomach as you read the few texts you had received. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! :-P” Was the first one you read. Courtney. Of course. She must have heard about your situation and decided to tease you. She was certain there was something there between you and Damien but you never admitted anything to her. 

“Sorry about all of this. It’ll be sorted tomorrow. Don’t worry about coming in to work once you get home. Just chill for the day.” That one from Ian. And another and another, all from friends from work checking in to make sure you were okay. You were sure Damien was dealing with the same. 

You were laying sideways on the bed, facing Damien’s bed, and glanced up at him after you finished your messages. You found him trying not to stare at you. He quickly glanced back down as if he was looking at his phone the whole time. You pretended to be interested in your phone again, as if you didn’t see. 

Courtney texted you again since you hadn’t replied, asking if you were alive. You chuckled. 

“Courtney wants to know if we’re alive.” You commented to Damien. He laughed as he got up quickly and flopped down on the bed next to you, also laying on his stomach, and held his phone up. 

“Selfie. I’ll send it to her.” He said as he leaned his head onto yours. You smiled as you leaned into him and tried not to react when his free hand rested across your back. You hadn’t realized your shirt was riding up slightly until you felt the warm of his hand. 

“Are you cold?” He asked, not taking the picture as he looked over at you. When you looked at him blankly, unsure where the question came from, he vigorously rubbed your lower back. 

“You have goose bumps.” He commented. 

“It--it is kind of cold in here.” You agreed, unwilling to tell him the real reason. 

“Ready?” He asked after moving his hand under the edge of your shirt, trying to warm you up, then turning his attention back to his phone. 

“Oh my God. It was on record instead of picture.” Damien laughed and shook his head before swapping it to the correct mode. 

“You better delete that. I look ridiculous. I would never live down shivering cold… in the desert!” You said with a laugh. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He said as you both finally leaned in, heads resting together, to take a selfie worth sending to your friends to prove you were alive and well. 

When you actually glanced at the picture itself you turned red. You hadn’t realized the top of your tank top was riding a little low, giving quite the view of your cleavage. 

“Oh my God. We have to retake that. I didn’t realize my shirt was so low!” You squeaked to Damien, grabbing his arm before he could stand up. 

He chuckled at you, giving you a few seconds to readjust what you wanted, then you repeated the process of taking the picture. 

“Much better.” You said, approving the picture and watched him send it.

“There was nothing wrong with the last one.” He teased. 

“Easy for you to say. You weren’t close to an R-rated picture!” 

“Oh, come on. PG-13 rating at best, today’s kids have seen so much worse!” He nudged your shoulder with his before getting up. You just buried your face in the bed and shook your head with embarrassment. 

“I--I think I’m going to go take a shower.” Damien said, turned towards the bathroom. 

“Okay.” You didn’t look up at him because you felt your phone vibrate in your hands from another text. 

“Could you guys get any closer?” Courtney texted you, then quickly added, “And OMG is his hand on your back?” The second text had a couple heart-eyes emojis added. 

“Calm yourself! I think you want this to happen more than I do.” At the exact moment you hit send, you realized what you had just admitted to her and let your face fall into the bed with embarrassment. 

“AH HA! I KNEW IT!” She quickly replied. 

“Shut. Up.” You sent back with a red-faced emoji. 

“You know I ship it.” She teased. 

“Well stop. Not going to happen.” You tried to convince her. 

You were surprised when you didn’t hear back from her immediately but shrugged it off and went over to grab the bag Damien had carried for you. Along with your small camera equipment, you had thrown your Switch in there in case you had some down time while you were waiting for an appointment. 

You were thankful you threw it in there at the moment so it gave you something to do, something to get your mind off of the man currently in the room next to you. 

The phone on the bed dinged again after you pulled Stardew Valley up on your Switch. 

“Just saw Shayne’s phone over his shoulder. Damien’s losing his mind rn. Will update after more snooping.” She sent a devil emoji with that one. 

“Texting back and forth like crazy rn. What’s Damien doing? Shayne’s phone going crazy.” You read the text and furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. You could hear the shower running. 

“Dunno. Said he was taking a shower. I can hear it running?” You responded. 

“Still texting tho. He’s got it bad. Just saw “Dude, CANNOT share a room! Going to fuuuuuh this up! You should have seen the picture we took right before that! Hard to keep my hands to myself!” 

“Court, you’re freaking me out right now. He doesn’t like me like that. You know how we are!”

“I DO know how you are. Flirty McFlirtPants…both of you! And if his texts are anything to go by…” She let her text trail off. 

“Really? Flirty McFlirtPants?!?” 

“Yes! You can’t expect humor perfection when I’m in detective mode!” She gave you an angry face after that one, which made you laugh. 

“I think they’re done now. Last I saw was “Fukk. This will be a long night.” 

“Here I am trying to relax and you tell me all this? WTF!?” You respond to her with a confused face. 

“I would say sorry but we both know I’m not. Get it, girl. He’s got it bad. You’ve got it bad. I mean, come on… he’s texting Shayne, you’re texting me. Just get on with it!” 

“Shut up! Besides, he’s in the shower!” 

“What better place to get dirty?” She replied, again with the devil emoji. 

Instead of responding you just tossed your phone to the other side of the bed and growled at it. This was not happening. 

Your heart leapt up into your throat when you heard the shower shut off. You had no idea how you were going to look him in the eyes when he returned after all of your texting. 

The Switch that was sitting at your side was quickly picked up again. You figured it was better to at least pretend to not be thinking about him when he came out of the bathroom, even if it was a lie. 

“Whatcha playin’?” He asked as he emerged from the bathroom and poked his head around the corner. 

“Stardew…” You were going to finish the title but trailed off when you looked up and saw him standing there without his shirt. Good God, was he trying to kill you? 

“Love that game.” He grinned. You weren’t sure if he could tell what he was doing to you. He seemed to not notice you blush and focus harder on the game in front of you as he roughly ran the towel through his hair and then tossed it back into the bathroom. 

He flopped down onto the bed next to you, leaning his head on your shoulder to watch you play. It was such a casual move but you could feel the nerves underneath, both yours and his. 

You felt a tightening in your belly as you thought about him in the shower, which wasn’t helped by the smell of the shampoo and the dampness of his hair on your shoulder. You risked a peek at him and smiled when you saw his hair was still a mess, sticking up in every direction. 

Before your mind could tell you to stop, you brought your hand up and ran your fingers through his hair to lay it down to how he would normally have it, brushing his bangs sideways across his forehead.

He hummed softly and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft touch, “Thanks.” 

“Do you want to play? I think I’ll go take a shower now.” You were starting to feel too warm with him so close and needed to get away. 

“Sure.” He took the Switch from you and exited back to the main screen to find something to play. 

You took a quick, cool shower to calm you down and try to relax. You tried thinking of anything but him while in there but you still found your mind drifting back to him no matter what you focused on. 

When you got out of the shower, you turned your nose up at the clothes you had been wearing. Surely they weren’t the freshest and you were dreading putting them back on. Just as you picked up your tank top again, you remembered the bag you brought with. Sometimes if you had a pesky glare, you would just toss a black t-shirt over whatever was causing the problem and you were pretty sure it was still tucked away in a side pocket. 

Now your problem was having to leave the bathroom without your clothes on. You wrapped the towel around your body and assessed your figure in the mirror. Luckily the towels were a decent size as it fell a few inches above your knees. 

Taking a deep breath, you counted to three to give yourself courage to open the door and step out. The room was cold on your damp skin and you tried to stay calm as you walked to your bag sitting on the dresser. 

You risked a glance at Damien who you found watching your every step. You couldn’t help but notice his eyes travel the length of your body and back up with his bottom lip between his teeth. When he noticed you caught him he raised an eyebrow in question. 

“I have a shirt in here that I thought I’d wear instead of my old clothes to sleep in.” You couldn’t look him in the eye as you explained yourself. You tried to make it as quick as possible so you could scurry back into the relative peace of the bathroom. 

You frowned at yourself in the mirror after you put the shirt on. You’d thought it was bigger than it was. It fell to mid-thigh and you were nervous about walking out in it. While seeing the look he gave you when you walked out in a towel gave you some confidence, you still felt a lump in your throat. 

Fingers quickly raked through your hair to detangle it the best you could without a brush, you couldn’t delay it anymore and opened the door. 

Damien was still in the same spot, on your bed, staring at the Switch. From what you could see, he wasn’t actually playing it, looking like he was staring through it. 

“Everything okay?” You asked as you came over to sit next to him, being careful to sit with your legs straight together on the bed. The last thing you wanted to do was flash him your underwear as you tried to sit down. You leg ended up resting along his, the bare skin of his calf touching your ankle. 

He didn’t answer so you glanced over at him and found him glance down the length of your legs before closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

“Are you trying to kill me?” He asked quietly without opening his eyes. 

“Huh?” 

“First just a towel. Now my old t-shirt?” He asked, finally looking over at you but unable to meet your eye. 

You furrowed your eyebrows at his comment. You didn’t remember where the shirt had come from until he said that and it dawned on you that it was from the first shoot you two had done together. You were having trouble with a glare as you were outside filming. He grabbed a spare t-shirt from his car nearby to help and told you to keep it with the filming equipment in case it happened again. 

“Do you want me to change?” You offered, unsure if he was upset with you, if maybe he wanted his shirt back. 

His eyes flicked to yours as he sensed the hurt in your voice. 

“What I want is something I can’t have.” He admitted as he let his head fall back onto the headboard behind you. 

You were so close to climbing on his lap and kissing him. Your fingers itched with the urge. The want trickled through your blood. Instead, you got up and rushed into the bathroom. Your breath was rushing in and out as you slammed the door, locked it, and slid down so you were sat with your back pressed against it. 

The cold of the tile floor felt good along the backs of your legs as you stretched them out in front of you. You closed your eyes, focused on your breathing, in and out, in and out.

You felt the knock vibrate through your spine and heard Damien’s feet shuffling outside the door, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out. Can I come in?” 

You didn’t answer. Breathe. Just breathe. In and out. In and out. 

“Please?” The door was so cheap, so thin, you could hear that his forehead was leaning on it, hand pressed to the wood as he tapped a finger on the door nervously as he asked for you. 

You knew you had to face him sooner or later. You could hear him sigh, still shuffling his feet anxiously. It wasn’t fair to keep him when he didn’t do anything wrong. You took one last deep breath before pushing yourself to a standing position and fixing your shirt. 

The door gave a rusty squeak as you opened it. You find Damien standing there, almost in tears. You were taken aback by how worried he looked, how hurt he looked. 

You couldn’t help yourself. You rushed at him and pulled him into a hug. You arms wrapped around his shoulders and you laid your head on your arm. He was surprised and frozen for a second before his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you in to the tightest hug you’ve ever been a part of. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered into your hair, “I’m no good at this.” He shook his head as he apologized. 

You stayed silent, unsure of what he meant, hoping he would continue, never letting your grip on him change. 

“I’m sure you can tell I like you. A lot.” He chuckled, surprising even himself that he was admitting this to you. 

“This isn’t something I’m good at, as I’m sure you can also tell.” You could tell it was making it easier for him to talk as you held each other, made him more comfortable if he didn’t have to watch your reaction. The fact that you weren’t letting go of him was a good sign to continue. 

“Ever since that first shoot we did together,” He started and gave a little tug on your--no, his--t-shirt to remind you, “I was a goner. But, like I said, I’m bad at this. I wasn’t going to do that to you. It’s a lot easier to like someone but keep it to yourself. Can’t get hurt that way. I loved getting to have fun with you without the risk of getting hurt but I don’t know if I can do that anymore.” 

He paused and your heart sped up. What was he saying? Did he want to take a step back, distance himself from you? 

“Today was such an amazing day. Spending all day doing fun things, laughing, singing, it was so easy. It’s what I’ve always wanted.” He finally pulled back to look you in the eyes as he continued, “And then you came out wearing this and I lost it. You…in my shirt. It’s like I was dreaming. Hell, just seeing that first selfie we took, I had to take the coldest shower known to man.” 

Your breath caught in your throat at his admission. You looked up at him, taking in his blushing cheeks and heavy breathing. He was waiting for you to respond, good or bad. 

You swiped your tongue across your lower lip while you contemplated how to respond but all coherent thought left you when you watched his eyes darken and drop to watch the movement. 

You took your shot. Instead of responding, you wrapped your hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to you for a searing kiss. Your heart exploded when he returned it, pulling you closer as his fingers wrapped in your t-shirt at the waist. 

After pulling away for air, Damien returned his forehead to rest on yours and smiled at you. 

“That was…unexpected.” He said. 

“Would you like it to stop?” You asked, slightly teasing, knowing he didn’t. 

“God no.” He pulled you back to him with a growl, already seeming more confident in his moves. You laughed and he quieted you with another kiss. Your hands played with the hair at the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss, seeking entrance, which you happily gave. 

Damien groaned as you leaned into him further and felt his length through his thin shorts, hard and warm, along your stomach. You grew heated at the thought. He pulled back from the kiss just to press his lips down your neck and under your ear. 

You squealed when he settled his hands underneath your butt, on your thighs, and lifted you into his arms. You wrapped your legs around his back and he turned, pushing you up against the wall. One arm came up to prop himself on the wall above you while the other stayed firmly on your thigh to keep you in place. 

“You have been driving me crazy all day in that tank top. I didn’t think it could get better. But having you in my arms, and in my shirt, is more than I could have imagined,” His voice deepened as he whispered in your ear, “And trust me, I’ve imagined you plenty.” 

You groaned at his admission and felt yourself grow wetter at the thought of him getting off thinking of you. When he pulled back to look you in the eyes, you saw nothing but want which you were sure was reflected in your own. 

“Says the guy who walked out of the bathroom without his shirt.” He just smirked at you. You’re pretty sure he did that on purpose, to see what it did to you.

Damien gently lowered you back to the ground, making sure your feet were firmly planted before running his hand underneath your shirt and up your side. 

“Speaking of without a shirt.” He raised his eyebrow at you in question as his hand caused your shirt to ride up your stomach. 

You nodded and he brought both hands to grip the bottom of the shirt. He leaned in for a quick peck on your lips before lifting the shirt over your head and let it fall to the floor next to you. 

You burned under his intense gaze as he took you in. His eyes darkened at the lace boyshorts you were still wearing. His hands slowly slid up over your sides and the outsides of your breasts, letting his thumbs graze your nipples on the way up. 

You gasped at the feeling and bit your lip to keep yourself quiet. 

“No. I want to hear you.” He brought his hand up and rubbed his thumb along your bottom lip. When he was satisfied that you weren’t going to bite your lip again, he lowered himself to kiss along your jaw and collarbone, then sank lower to run his tongue around your nipple and pull it into his mouth. 

Your head fell back into the wall and you closed your eyes, a quiet moan leaving your lips. 

“That’s my girl. “ He praised as he moved over to give the other equal attention. Your hands found their way up into his hair as his tongue did wonders to you. 

You looked down at him when you felt the cold air hit where his mouth had just been. 

“May I?” He asked, hooking his thumbs into the edges of your panties. You nodded, sure you wouldn’t have been able to make a coherent word if you tried. 

Damien knelt down in front of you before he gently tugged the last piece of clothing you were wearing down your legs and let you step out of them but instead of returning to you he stayed there, letting his hands rub along your thighs, his thumbs rubbing small circles on the insides. 

He brought one hand to the back of your thigh and gently lifted your leg. He placed kisses from your knee to upper thigh before setting your foot on his shoulder so you were open to him. 

“So much better than I could imagine.” He whispered up to you before running his finger through your folds. You pressed your hands along the wall behind you to steady yourself.

“So wet for me already.” He said with a smirk, catching your eye. The vision of him kneeling before you, looking at you like he couldn’t have enough, was making your knees weak. 

He leaned forward slowly, placing soft kisses at the tops of your thighs, his finger still slowly tracing back and forth, but never hitting where you need him to. 

“Damien,” You growled out a warning at his teasing. He just smiled up at you knowing full well what he was doing to you and then slowly licked his lips. Your head fell back and lightly hit the wall in frustration. 

You gasped in surprise when you finally felt his tongue. He licked a stripe down your center, then circled your clit. Your hands tangled themselves in his hair as he continued the same pattern. You groaned at the sensation of a finger slowly entering you. After a few strokes another joined. 

“Oh God, yes.” You murmured to the ceiling. His tongue was tracing unrecognizable patterns across your clit, raising you higher, as his fingers curled to find the spot that could push you over the edge. 

You heard him groan as you tugged on his hair when he found a particularly sensitive spot that made you weak in the knees and he knew he found the spot he was looking for.  
It wasn’t long before you felt a tightening in your stomach, a tensing of muscles, as he kept his rhythm in the perfect way. 

“So close.” You whispered to him, looking down. 

The look in his eyes was almost enough to send you over the edge but when he murmured, “Come for me,” Your vision went blurry and you felt your thighs squeeze around him as you shook through your orgasm. 

Damien’s hands go to your hips to make sure you stay upright as the muscles in your legs want to give out. When he’s sure you’re stable he stands up and returns to your lips, groaning against them as you slide your tongue along his, tasting yourself.

“I think I could do that all night.” He admits to you between slow, sweet kisses. 

“I can think of something else I’d like to do tonight.” You told him as your hand brushed against the front of his shorts, running your hand along his length. 

His breath stuttered as he closed his eyes, “No arguments here.” 

You took his hand and led him to the bed. Before he could sit down, you tugged him to a stop facing away from the bed. 

“These need to go.” You told him, pulling the tie on his shorts. He watched you, breath hitching, as you slowly pulled them down his legs along with his boxers. They silently hit the floor and you wrapped your hand around his cock. 

He leaned down toward you and rest his forehead on yours, closing his eyes as you stroked him slowly, running your thumb over the head with every other pass which made him groan quietly. 

“Sit.” You commanded softly. He smirked at you but complied. 

He looked surprised when you sunk to your knees in front of him. When you took him in your mouth, you heard a pleased groan leave his mouth. Your tongue licked a long stripe up and around before taking him as far as you could. 

You felt a shiver run down your spine when he gathered your hair from around you and brushed it to the side so he could watch what you were doing. Your eyes rose from the focus in front of you up to his eyes to find them watching you, dark, with his bottom lip in his teeth. 

“Fuck. Don’t stop.” He whispered after a moan when you brought your hand up to join your mouth to reach what your mouth couldn’t. His breath was catching as he watched and leaned back on his hand so his hips could raise up to meet you, thrusting gently in your mouth with his other hand tangled in your hair to keep it out of the way. 

You could tell he was getting close when his thighs started to tense up and his soft thrusts came faster and faster. He groaned your name in warning to let you know so you were able to do what you wanted but you just kept a steady rhythm for him. 

His thrusts stuttered and his hand in your hair tightened. You watched his eyes flutter shut as he reached his peak. 

When he opened his eyes, you were sitting back on your heels, watching him with a contented smile. 

“C’mere.” He mumbled to you, holding his hand out to help you off the ground. You took it and let him pull you into his lap so your knees were on either side of his hips and you rested on his thighs. 

“That was amazing.” He whispered before pulling you into a heart-stopping kiss. You wondered if he could taste himself like you could taste yourself earlier. 

You rested your head on his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss on his neck before letting your nose rest where your lips had just been, a peaceful quiet settling over you. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

“Yep. Very okay, in fact.” 

“Good. Just wanted to make sure you weren’t regretting anything.” 

“Of course not. I think I wanted this as long as you have.” You admitted, suddenly feeling a little vulnerable, even after everything that’s taken place. 

Damien turned his head, making you lift yours to look at him, and he searched your eyes. He must have found what he wanted in them because he smiled and placed kisses along your jaw and across your cheeks, making you giggle. 

“You have no idea how much I want to go for round two, but at the same time, I want our first time to be somewhere nicer than a motel.” He said with a chuckle. 

“I like the sound of that.” You agreed, “Come on. Let’s just shut everything off and cuddle. Looks like it’s late already and we have to get up early anyways.” You suggested, gesturing to the bed you were sitting at the end of. 

He nodded as he helped you stand up for you to turn off the lights in the bathroom and entryway while he made a move to the one on the end table in between the beds. He waited for you to return to the bed and climb under the covers before he clicked that light off. 

Damien tugged you to him and you laid with your head on his chest and arm thrown over his middle while his arm was wrapped around your waist. 

“I guess I didn’t need that t-shirt to sleep in after all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show you filmed in Vegas went well when it went up on the channel. They want you to go back for another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a second part, their 'real' first time, if you will. I actually kind of like writing these two so this might become a series of episodes based on their travels with the new Smosh show they're working on. Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos make me want to write more!

Two weeks after your motel encounter, you and Damien fell into a secretive routine. Back at work, as usual, he would bring you a coffee just after lunch and there was always a little heart drawn somewhere on the disposable cup, always in a new place for you to find, hidden amongst all the doodles that were pre-printed on them. 

Sure, coffee was a good afternoon pick-me-up but you were sure it was the heart that gave you the burst of energy to get through the day. 

On the drive back from Vegas--in your replacement car--you talked about what you wanted. You had decided to keep things quiet for now, although you were sure both Shayne and Courtney were going to be watching like hawks. Dating wasn’t prohibited but it was frowned upon so you didn’t want to make it a big deal until you were sure you wanted everyone to know. 

The other issue you were finding yourselves running into was privacy. You each lived with a roommate, both of whom worked with Smosh in some capacity, which meant time alone at home was a no-go, at least for now. 

“Hey, we’re due in a meeting in five.” Damien said to you as he wandered up to your desk. 

“Huh?” You looked at him with brows furrowed. You hadn’t heard anything about a meeting. 

He shrugged at you as he leaned on the corner of your desk and crossed his arms, “Don’t know why. I was just told we were both to meet in the conference room.” 

“Is everything…okay?” You found yourself getting nervous that someone found out and wasn’t happy about it. 

“I think so. No one knows, although Shayne caught me staring at you this morning. Again. But I was doing that before we went to Vegas so I think that’s okay.” He lowered his voice so no one else could hear in the desks across the room. He paired it with a look that made your stomach flutter. 

He knew that it got to you when he talked like that so he would occasionally do it at work when no one else was around just to see the look in your eyes and to know that he put it there. 

“I hate you.” You crossed your legs and glared at him but your statement had no heat behind it and he just watched in amusement as you squeeze your knees together. 

“No you don’t.” He singsonged quietly at you before gesturing for you to get up so you could make it to the meeting on time. 

“Wow. I wasn’t expecting that.” You said with a sigh as you and Damien were left in the conference room alone after the meeting. 

He shook his head in agreement but was also trying to hold back a grin. 

Your Vegas footage had been edited and put on the channel a couple of days previous and it was doing well. So well, in fact, that they wanted to send you back again for another episode. 

“As long as we don’t have to drive.” Was your only request, which made everyone laugh and agree that you would just fly there and back. Since you had footage of the drive from the first time, it could be cut up and used for the next episode. 

You had to hold back an excited yelp when they told you that you would be staying overnight. Damien’s eyes locked with yours for a brief second after you found out and he looked like he was struggling with the same feeling you were.

“All I have to say is: About. Damn. Time. Next week can’t come soon enough.” Damien leaned forward on the table, resting on his elbows as he smiled at you. 

“No kidding.” You laughed and jumped when the door next to you opened and Shayne and Courtney walked in. 

“Hey, guys. Been looking for you. Next shoot starts in ten.” Courtney said with a raised eyebrow as she glanced between the two of you, back and forth, probably wondering why you were alone together. 

“Already?” You asked, looking at the time on your phone. 

“Sorry to cut your meeting short.” She said, still suspicious but also grinning. 

“Meeting’s already done, Court. Finished a couple minutes ago.” Damien said to point out that, yes, there really was a meeting and you weren’t just sneaking away together. 

“Mm-hmm.” She smiled and nodded, not sure if she believed it. 

“Come on. We have to get changed.” Shayne was talking to Damien, unable to keep the cheesy grin off his face. Shayne had gotten in the habit of always giving you the biggest smile when you two were together, as if he knew something was going on. To be fair, he wasn’t wrong, but it still didn’t make it any less frustrating. 

Damien just nodded and followed Shayne out the door while Courtney waited for you. 

“So…” She said, nudging her shoulder into yours as you started walking with her, “what was this meeting about?” 

“We have to go back to Vegas.” You knew how she was going to react but you still weren’t quite prepared for the squeal she released as she clapped her hands together in excitement. 

“Stop. It. Right. Now.” You said after her outburst made people in the office look at you as you passed by. 

“But it’s so perfect. Maybe something will happen this time.” You hoped the red on your face wasn’t as bad as it felt. 

“I just realized something,” You said, gaining her full attention, thinking you were going to reveal something important, “I think I hate you.” 

Courtney just laughed as she skipped away, heading to the shoot while you went to your desk. 

The week felt like a month, dragging on and on. You spent it editing and working on the plan for Vegas. Your favorite time of the day was still your coffee after lunch. 

“I cannot wait to get you to myself.” You were standing at a table, sorting through some paperwork by yourself, when Damien came up to you to whisper that in your ear. It was the day you were set to leave, driving straight from the office to the airport. You swallowed thickly and took a deep breath to calm yourself. You knew people could see you from where they were so you couldn’t do anything other than shake your head in frustration. 

“If you keep talking to me like that I won’t make it to Vegas.” You replied, continuing to sort through your paperwork without meeting his eyes. 

Damien just threw his head back and laughed but you didn’t miss the dark glint in his eyes and the way he had to lean over slightly and put his hands in his pockets. You at least got the satisfaction of knowing you were affecting him as much as he was affecting you. 

“It’s your fault. I can’t believe you wore that shirt today. “ He continued, keeping his voice quiet. 

“What? This old thing? It’s comfortable, the perfect shirt for traveling.” You said with a smirk as you looked down to the black t-shirt that had belonged to Damien, the shirt that sparked your relationship. He just shook his head at you with a devious smile. 

“You guys ready for your trip?” Shayne asked, surprising you by sneaking up on your other side, of course sporting the same grin that he had for the past few weeks. 

“I think so. Everything’s packed and in my car except for the filming equipment which is at my desk ready to go.” You said, running through the list in your head of everything you’d need. 

“Same, minus the filming equipment.” Damien said. 

“Kay.” Shayne said but just watched you two. 

“What?” You finally asked, unable to take his weird smile any longer. 

“Nothin’.” He replied, rocking on his feet, still grinning. 

“It’s not nothing. You’ve been like this all week.” Damien said with a sigh.

“Have not…It’s been two weeks.” Shayne admitted. 

“Whatever, doesn’t matter how long. What is going on with you?” 

“You forget how well I know you. Being friends with someone for so many years has its advantages.” Shayne was grinning over at Damien, causing you to follow his gaze and see Damien’s face go red. 

“Advantages? What’s that even supposed to mean?” Damien said, looking down.

“Well, for one, that means I know that’s your shirt.” He gestured at you. 

“What are you talking about? It’s a plain black shirt. I want to be comfortable on the plane.” You said with a roll of your eyes. 

“Except that it’s not just a plain shirt. It’s Damien’s.” Shayne turned his smile to you. 

“How could you possibly think that? Every plain shirt looks the same.” 

“Except you forgot about that little bleach stain on the collar.” Shayne nodded his head and cast his eyes at a tiny gray-ish white spot on the neckline. 

“Okay, Sherlock. What the hell are you talking about?” You asked. 

“I did that to his shirt on accident when we lived together. What are the odds that there is another shirt out there, that you wear after you spent the night together, that has that exact same stain?” Shayne could not look more proud of himself if he tried. 

“God you’re such a pain in the ass.” You said after looking at Damien and knowing you were busted. He gave you a small nod, giving you permission to admit it. 

Shayne pumped his fist in the air, laughing. 

“I knew it! I knew it!” 

“Dude, please keep it to yourself. We’re giving it some time before we let people know.” Damien asked, keeping his voice low. 

You were surprised when Shayne turned serious for a minute, “You got it. You know I wouldn’t say anything if you didn’t want me to.” 

That changed when he added with a grin, “Besides, I can’t wait to see Courtney’s face when you finally tell everyone and she finds out that I already knew.” With that, he turned and walked over to talk with one of the editors at his desk. 

“I--I don’t know how to feel about that. It went better than I thought it would.” You told Damien. 

“I knew he’d keep it a secret but I didn’t want him to have to.” Damien said. 

“But now I kind of feel bad that Courtney doesn’t know.” That made Damien give you a questioning look. 

“She’s been wanting this to happen for a long time.” You told him with a chuckle. 

Damien laughed and gave you a nod, again, silently giving you permission to tell her. 

“You sure?” You asked, frowning. 

“Yeah. I think if either Shayne or Courtney are going to break and tell someone it would be each other so why not?” He said with a shrug. 

You nodded before Damien walked away to let you finish what you were doing. You rushed to finish sorting and distributing it to where it needed to go so you could go search out your friend. 

Luckily, you didn’t have to because as you were finishing with the last of what you needed she was sitting at your desk on her phone. 

“What are you doing?” You asked, perching on the edge of your desk since she was in your seat. 

“Damien said you were looking for me.” She wiggled her eyebrows as she said his name. 

You laughed and shook your head, glad that you were the only two in the room. 

“I wanted to tell you something.” 

“Okaaay.” She said, holding it out, waiting for you to finish. 

“You remember what you were saying when Damien and I were stuck in that motel?” 

“Of course.” She laughed, sitting up in your seat and leaning towards you. 

“Well, something kind of happened.” You admitted. Courtney just stared at you, frozen. You watched her, waiting for her to say something. 

“You mean…good something?” She finally asked. 

You just nodded your head and hoped the blush on your cheeks wasn’t as visible as it felt like it probably was. 

She giggled and bounced up and down in the desk chair, grinning from ear to ear. 

“But…,” You said quickly, “We’re keeping it quiet. It’s new. We want to give it time before everyone needs to know.” 

“Oh my God. Oh my God. I knew you guys were acting weird. Shayne swore something had changed, too, but we couldn’t figure it out for sure.” She seemed so surprised and happy. 

“Yeah, he kind of knows, too. He Sherlocked it.” You admitted with a laugh. She looked at you curiously but knew she’d get the details from him later. 

“That means I have someone to be excited with.” Seeing her genuinely happy for you made you smile. 

“And now that I know what you wanted, I’ll leave you alone to finish up your day so you can get out of here. Have fun in Vegas. And, I mean, how could you not?” She teased as she jumped up and gave you a big hug before leaving you alone. 

The rest of the day drug by, you stuck in your office getting as much done as you could, surprisingly without any interruptions like you usually got. 

“Are you ready to get out of here?” Damien had his bag over his shoulder as he peeked his head around the corner into your office area. 

“Yep.” You said as you shut down your laptop so you could toss it in your bag to take with. 

You waved goodbye to everyone as you left, trying to ignore the knowing looks from Shayne and Courtney on your way out. 

Damien threw his bag into your trunk and you both hopped in your car to head to the airport. 

“Hold on. Can you pull over?” Damien asked after you got a couple blocks from the office. You pulled into a parking spot a little down the road and looked over at him, worried something was wrong. 

Instead, he unbuckled himself and then you, put the car in park, and then pulled you towards him and firmly pressed his lips to yours, wrapping his hand around the back of your neck. 

“I have needed to do that all day.” He said against your lips when you pulled apart to catch your breath.

You smiled against him, then gave him one more peck before he let you go. 

“Okay, to the airport.” He buckled back up but you couldn’t help but notice the grin on his face and how much he seemed to relax after that. 

The plane ride was uneventful with you and Damien playing Smash Bros. on his Switch to pass the time of the short flight. It was also helpful for keeping your hands to yourselves. You laid your head on his shoulder as you played, both to see the screen better but it was just nice to be able to touch him and not worry about anyone seeing. 

You took an Uber from the airport to your hotel on the strip. As you were taking your bags out of the trunk, Damien reminded you that you should call and check in at work to let them know you had arrived. After your last trip, Ian turned on protective dad mode and wanted to make sure nothing went wrong. 

“You go call Ian and I’ll check us in.” He suggested as he took both of your bags, leaving you carrying nothing but your phone. You agreed and stood off to the side in front of the building to make the call while he went inside. 

You meet him inside the main doors as he’s finished and coming out to find you. 

“Let’s go for a walk.” He suggests once he sees you’re off the phone. 

“What about our room?” You ask. 

“They’re putting our bags in there for us. We have all of tonight to ourselves so let’s enjoy it.” He smiled down at you. He took your hand in his, linking your fingers together, as you set off down the street. 

The sky was turning pink and orange as the sun was setting, giving the air a chill but you couldn’t be happier or more at ease. You found yourselves at the Bellagio fountain and smiled, surprised in all the times that you’d been to Vegas you’d never taken the time to watch it. 

It was made even better by having Damien behind you, arms wrapped around you, chin resting on your head. Every once in a while he would lean down and kiss your cheek or your hair, always smiling. 

You arrived back at the hotel just as the sun set completely. Damien led you to the elevators, having seen where they were when he checked in. He pressed the floor button and pulled you to him when you found yourselves alone in the small car. You wrapped your arms around his middle and rested your head on his chest, content to just spend a minute of peace together. 

The elevator doors opened and Damien grabbed the room key from his pocket to find the room, which was at the end of the hallway. He opened it and ushered you inside. 

You had no words for what you saw when you turned on the light. You just turned and looked at Damien, seeing a happy smile on his face. 

There was a beautiful vase of red roses on the table. You saw a card in front of it and looked back to Damien in question. He nodded toward it, telling you to open it. 

‘I can’t believe you’re mine. <3 Damien’ 

You couldn’t stop the smile on your face as you set it down and turned back to him. 

“They’re beautiful.” You tell him, tugging him by his t-shirt to you to kiss him. 

“They’ve got nothing on you.” He replied when you pulled away. 

When you turned back to look at them again, you noticed something sitting on the table behind it, a rectangular box with a bow. 

“That’s next.” He said once you’d noticed it and he nudged you towards it. 

You pulled it closer to you and tugged on the ribbon holding it closed. You took off the top and opened up the folded tissue paper over the top. It was an item of some kind of clothing, you weren’t sure what, folded in the box. 

When you picked it up to see what it was, you were surprised to find a cute summer dress. 

“I had some help with that.” He said with a smile. 

“Courtney?” You asked. It looked like something she would pick out for you and you loved it. 

“Yeah. Once you said you wanted to tell her I knew I could talk her into helping me. I made reservations at a restaurant but wanted it to be a surprise. I couldn’t think of a way to ask you to bring something nice to wear without giving it away.” 

“You guys worked fast! We just told her this afternoon!” You were in awe at the lengths Damien and your friends had gone through to make this happen. 

“You know Courtney. When I told her what I was doing she was determined to make it happen. I ship it so hard, is what she kept saying to me over and over.” He laughed. 

“You are amazing.” You shook your head, still in shock at what he’d done to surprise you. 

You returned to him, running your hand across his cheek and pulled him down to give him a slow kiss. It quickly became heated and his hands were roaming under your shirt and yours were tucked in his front pockets to keep them from wandering too much. 

“We should probably start getting ready.” He said with a groan as he pulled away, not wanting to take his hands off you. 

You sigh and close your eyes for a second to get your heartbeat back to normal before grabbing the dress and taking it to the bathroom to change, along with your bag. 

You emerged ten minutes later, dressed and freshened up to find Damien sitting on the end of the bed in black pants and a dark blue button up shirt. He had been looking at his phone until he heard you and looked up. His eyes traveled up and down, lingering on the hint of cleavage visible at the top of your dress. 

“You look…wow.” He was flustered and speechless. 

“You look pretty good yourself.” You couldn’t help but admire him when he stood up. The dark blue shirt fit him just right and, if you were honest, you were also looking forward to taking it off of him later and if you were reading the look in his eyes he was thinking the same thing about your dress. 

“Ready to go?” He asked. 

“Yes, sir.” You responded, slipping your shoes on. 

You were surprised when he let out a strangled noise after you said that, then coughed to cover it up. You raised your eyebrows at him with a grin and watched his face turn red.

“Well that’s something I’d like to explore sometime in the future but we have a reservation. Sir.” You teased him with a wink. His jaw dropped and he quickly pulled you in to him, stopping you from heading to the door. 

“You are making it really hard to want to leave this room.” He admitted to you. 

“Then maybe we should leave before it gets harder.” You replied, brushing your palm across the front of his pants before heading to the door. 

“Too late.” You heard him mutter behind you, making you laugh. 

When you returned to your room after a nice dinner, you sat down in the desk chair with a sigh, still a little full from the dessert Damien insisted you share. 

You had both left your phones in the room and you saw yours was flashing with missed messages, ‘Ahem, when am I getting pictures of that dress?” was the first you came across from Courtney. 

“Come on.” You reached your hand out to Damien as you stood from the chair. 

“What?” He asked, looking confused. 

“Courtney wants a picture of the dress. There’s a full length mirror in the bathroom. I want a picture of both of us.” You told him. He smiled at you, at the thought of having a picture to remember the night. 

You cuddled up together in front of the mirror, him with his arm around your waist and you leaning against him, for you to snap a quick picture and then sent it to both Courtney and Shayne. Even after the picture had been taken you couldn’t stop looking at him in the mirror. Damien had unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt as you were walking to your room and you couldn’t help but approve of the more relaxed look. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Just admiring the view.” You told him with a smirk. You smiled brighter when you watched him blush under your gaze. 

“Don’t tell me after what we’ve done you’re getting shy on me from a compliment.” You teased him, bumping your hip into his. 

“No, I guess I’m just getting used to this.” He said, wrapping his other arm around your waist to turn you towards him.

“This?” 

“Being happy.” 

Damien was backed up against the headboard, legs outstretched in front of him while you were pulled snugly up next to him, head on his chest. His arm was around you and his hand was tracing invisible symbols on your hip, giving you a warm and comfortable feeling. A movie was playing on the TV, a comedy that you agreed on, but neither of you were fully paying attention to it. 

Your hand was resting on his thigh, gently drawing your fingers back and forth, almost to the same rhythm as his hand on your hip.

Damien’s hand stilled, pressing firmly against your side as he turned his head to look down at you. You frowned and looked up to him to see why he stopped. 

“I was enjoying that.” You whined to him, poking your bottom lip out in a pout. 

“I’m sorry, but I really want to enjoy you.” He said, using his other hand to turn the TV off and tossing the remote off the bed. 

“Hm,” You pretended to think about it, “I’ll allow it.” 

He wasted no time tugging you to him, pulling you onto his lap. Both of his hands cupped your cheeks as he rubbed his thumbs along your cheekbones before pulling you into a heated kiss. 

His lips were soft on yours, tongue gently asking for entrance. It wasn’t like your first kiss at the motel, which was quick and needy. This was slow, leisurely, enjoying your time together. Feeling him groan against your lips as he let his hands run down your back and squeeze you closer made you shiver. 

You grabbed onto the front of his shirt, fingers playing with the topmost secured button before undoing it and moving onto the next, taking your time. 

When you reached the last one, you left his shirt tucked into his pants but ran your hands inside and around his sides to his back. He felt warm so you weren’t surprised when he took his hands from you to untuck his shirt and pull it off, tossing it off the side of the bed, all without removing his lips from yours. 

His hands started playing with the hem of your dress as it sat atop your thighs before sliding it up to the zipper that started underneath your arm and slowly, oh so slowly, sliding it down. 

This time he had to pull back to tug the dress over your head and swallowed thickly when he looked at your underwear, lace top and bottom, that barely covered the necessary areas. 

“Like it?” You asked, biting your bottom lip. 

“I don’t think like is the word I would use.” He said as he leaned forward and nipped at the exposed skin around the top, letting his fingers trace underneath. His fingers left you shivering at their softness, Damien’s gentleness with you. 

“Can I?” He asks, running his finger underneath the clasp in the back. You nod, smiling at being such a gentleman still. 

You feel him deftly unhook the clasp and slowly bring the lace forward, letting the straps slowly slide down your arms and into your lap. 

You can’t help but watch Damien’s eyes darken at the sight in front of him. The way he looks at you makes you breathless. 

“So perfect. So…” He leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue around it, “mine.” He finished as he released it with a quiet kiss before moving onto the next. 

“Only yours.” You agreed, running your fingers over his shoulders as you held back a moan when you glanced down to see him kissing and licking you. 

Damien surprised you when he lifted you up by the waist to lay you down in front of him, feet now resting on the pillows behind him while he kneeled between your legs. His lips returned to your chest, placing openmouthed kisses up and along your collarbone as he worked his way back up to meet your lips. 

You felt his hand slide down from your hip and down into the front of your bottoms, fingers tracing your center. He smiled against your lips when you gasped as he found your sweet spot. 

As his tongue tangled with yours, you groaned as his fingers drew back and forth slowly across your clit. He would speed up and as you grew more vocal he would slow it back down, teasing you, drawing it out, making you groan at him. 

“I plan on taking my time with you tonight.” He told you with a growl into your neck. The tone of his voice sent a pulse straight to your core that made you shudder while he continued his work of driving you insane. 

After what felt like a lifetime of getting so close and then being brought back down, Damien stopped to remove your underwear, getting them out of the way to leave you bare in front of him. He also let you unbuckle his belt and unbutton and unzip his pants for him to remove them and his boxers to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. 

You sat up when he was knelt on the bed again and reached for him, taking him into your hand. He took a shuddering breath as you did, just taking a minute to enjoy the feel of you touching him again after what felt like such a long time. 

Before you could do anything else, though, he knelt back over you and kissed up the side of your neck and jaw line to claim your lips again. You moaned against them when he rubbed himself along you slowly, teasingly. 

“Please.” You weren’t above begging to get what you wanted at this point. 

“Please what? Tell me what you want.” He asked, eyebrow raised, still slowly teasing you with his hips. 

“You. I need you.” You told him, wrapping your arms around his neck, resting your forehead against his. 

Those must have been the magic words because he entered slowly, inch by agonizingly slow inch. You wrapped your legs around his hips as he set a slow rhythm. 

“So good.” He groaned into your shoulder, placing kisses there.

You ran your nails lightly up his back and through the hair at his neck as he kept his face buried in your shoulder, speeding up when you dug your heels into his thighs. Digging your heels in changed the angle slightly which made you both moan. Your arm fell back over your head and Damien’s hand chased it, linking your fingers together. 

As he leaned on his elbow, he laid his forehead on yours, looking into your eyes. 

“So perfect.” He muttered against your lips as you squeezed your eyes closed. 

“Hey,” He whispered, “Look at me. I want to see those beautiful eyes.” When you returned your gaze to him you found a small smile on his face but you could tell he was holding on for you, struggling to keep an even pace to make sure you could finish with him. 

Just seeing the heat in his eyes was enough to push you right to the edge. 

“Oh, fuck. So close.” You whispered to him, squeezing his hand. 

“I got you.” As he leaned down to kiss you, you slid your legs up slightly so your heels were pressed into his butt. The new angle was perfect and you started moaning as you fell over the edge. Your walls clamped down on Damien, giving him the push he needed to finish just after you with a groan. 

He collapsed on top of you, but was still holding himself up with his elbow so he didn’t crush you too much as you both tried to catch your breath. He peppered soft kisses over your face and neck before pulling out and rolling to his back next to you. You whimpered at the empty feeling and loss of contact and rolled onto your side to wrap your arm around his middle. 

“That was so worth the wait.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quickie (pun intended) from the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's shorter than the others but I really wanted to do one from the next morning since they'll be headed back home and won't get another chance for a while. ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos let me know you're enjoying the story and want to see more! Thanks!

An alarm was beeping across the room. You groaned and buried your face deeper into the pillow. 

An arm tightened around your middle, pulling a warm--and naked--body tighter to you, or rather pulled you to it because it was bigger than you. 

“Don’t wanna get up.” You mumbled, face still in a pillow. 

“Why is my phone so far away?” Damien’s raspy morning voice mumbled into the side of your neck. 

“I think we weren’t really worried about our phones last night.” Even half asleep you recalled every moment of the night before. 

“Very true. I had more important things to take care of.” You felt him nod as he replied, his stubble rubbing deliciously on your shoulder and then leaving goosebumps in its wake when he placed a kiss where his cheek had been. 

“And you did a very thorough job.” Damien was running his fingers lightly back and forth across your stomach which was making you forget the alarm. 

“I really should shut that off.” Damien said without moving, still wrapped around you. 

“I don’t want you to move.” You said, snuggling back further into his chest behind you. 

“I don’t want to get a complaint from the neighbors.” He said with a chuckle, finally rolling over and throwing the covers off of himself. 

You had been perfectly content with your head buried in your pillow but when he got out of bed your eyes couldn’t help but follow his form across the room. 

“Quit staring at my butt.” He threw over his shoulder without looking at you, the smile in his voice evident. 

“What? How could…” You were confused as to how he knew. 

“First, I heard you shift in bed. Second, you think I haven’t caught you doing that at work?” 

“I can’t help it. It’s such a nice butt.” You grinned at him as he started back towards the bed. 

“How dare you objectify me? I am so much more than my handsome looks.” The affronted look on his face as he placed a hand on his chest made you grin at him. 

“Are you? I hadn’t noticed.”

Damien glared at you as he crawled up from the foot of the bed and hovered over you, then tossed his head up and sniffed, “I also happen to be hilarious.” 

“Modest, too.” You teased with a grin. 

“I am, aren’t I?” He agreed, making you laugh. 

“I think that might be my favorite sound.” His eyes looked fondly down at you before placing his hand on your cheek and pressing a soft kiss to your lips. Even good morning kisses were a moment to savor for you, knowing you don’t get them too often. 

“I really need a shower.” You told him after he rolled over next to you. 

“Me, too. Want to save some water?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Well, I mean, we really should do our part for the environment.” You agreed. 

“Of course. What kind of people would we be if we didn’t?” He agreed with a sage nod as he pulled the covers off you so you could get up. Before you did, you had to stretch as a yawn overtook you. When you were done, you found Damien licking his lips as he tried to wait patiently. 

“Shower. Now.” He said, grabbing your hand to drag you into the bathroom. 

Damien pressed up against you as you were bent over to set the shower temperature from outside of the glass surround. You were thankful it was a standalone shower so you didn’t have to squeeze into the smaller space of a bathtub. 

“Someone’s excited for a shower.” You teased when you stood up and felt him press into your lower back.

“Well we did get awfully dirty last night.” He whispered in your ear after pushing your hair to the side. 

The bathroom was already starting to steam up, though you couldn’t be sure it was only from the hot water. When you stepped in, you tugged Damien’s hand to pull him in with you and under the water. 

A sigh escaped your lips as you felt the hot water cascade down your body. You let it soak your hair and pushed it out of your face. You found Damien with his head tilted up towards the water letting it run over his face and neck. 

You smiled and stood on your tippy toes to press your lips to his exposed neck. He smiled, keeping his eyes closed but pulling you closer with his hands around your hips. You could feel his appreciative hum through your lips as they drew closer to his throat. You nipped at the skin between his neck and shoulder. 

When Damien’s eyes opened you saw nothing but need shining back. His lips crashed into yours, quickly taking control. 

He stepped backwards until his heels hit the edge of the built-in bench of the shower, never separating from your lips until he was where he wanted to be. 

He spun you around so you were facing away from him, again, feeling him pressing hard into your lower back. He swept your hair to one side and licked and kissed his way down your neck and over your shoulder. His hands slid their way from around your waist slowly down and over your outer thighs and slowly working to the inside where he had to nudge your thigh out to make room for him to slide his hand between. 

You inhaled sharply as his hand ran over you, never quite making firm contact in any one place while he sucked a spot on your shoulder.

When his finger finally made contact with you, you let your head fall back on his shoulder behind you. His swiped through your folds and came back to run small circles on your clit. 

“I got you.” He murmured in your ear as your legs weakened from his touch and his arm that was around your middle held tighter. 

“So good.” You closed your eyes while Damien took care of you. 

When your breath started catching faster, he removed his hand from you, causing you to finally open your eyes just to glare at him. 

He gave you a lazy smile and a kiss on the cheek before sitting down on the bench behind him. 

“Come here.” His voice was still gravelly from just waking and it was doing things to you. He held your hips firmly as you lowered yourself onto him, both of you letting out a gasp as he entered you. 

Your feet were planted firmly on the floor before you started to move, groaning as he filled you perfectly. 

You set a quick pace, loving being able to be in control for the moment. If you had more time you would have loved to tease him like he’d been teasing you but you knew you had work to get to soon and couldn’t take too much time. 

Damien’s forehead was leaned against your shoulder blade, planting sloppy kisses every now and again. He brought his hand back to rub across your clit, sending you higher, while his other hand ran up your side and tugged on your nipple. 

The squeeze you gave him every once in a while would pull a groan out of him that you could feel through your back that sent tingles down your spine, pushing you closer and closer. 

Your rhythm grew quicker as you got closer, hoping to pull Damien over the edge with you. When you heard him mumbling yeses over and over you knew he was there with you. 

“Fuck.” He heard him groan out and felt him tense up but never stopped his finger’s movement on your clit which pushed you over right after him, leaving you boneless in his lap as you both caught your breath. 

Both of his arms circled your waist and pulled you tight to his chest. Your head fell back on his shoulder and as you looked at each other you started a tired laugh from just how worn out you both looked and felt. 

“Do we really have to go to work today?” He asked, nuzzling into your neck. 

“Unfortunately.” You replied, resting your cheek on his head. 

“We should probably hurry then.” He said with a sigh.

“Yep.” You replied, neither of you moving an inch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Smosh day at the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd try something a little different for a chapter, just them keeping their secret at a work function.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Again, comments and kudos let me know you want more. :)

The sun was beating down on your back in a way that was starting to make you sleepy. Courtney was lying on the towel next to yours, head laying on her folded arms, talking to you about the girl at her coffee shop that she has a crush on. 

“She always brushes my hand when she gives me my coffee. I can’t tell if she’s just being friendly or she actually likes me.” 

“Does she do that with other customers?” You asked, peeking an eye open to focus a bit better, keep yourself awake. 

“Not really. Or, at least, I don’t think so. Maybe she just thinks I have soft hands? I mean, I don’t know. Why am I so bad at this?” She’s fake crying into her arms now, making you laugh. 

It was a Smosh bonding day, everyone meeting up at the pool to spend time together outside of work. You and Courtney had been there for about half an hour, just enjoying the sunshine on beach towels in the grass. 

You were both dreading and eager for Damien to arrive. Any time you got to see him you were excited but it also meant you had to spend the day watching him without his shirt on and not being able to touch him. 

As if on cue, as soon as you started to think about him, you heard him, Shayne, and Spencer talking and laughing as they rounded the corner of the building. 

“Do you think you can keep it in your pants this afternoon?” Courtney teased as she followed your eyes to Damien. You knew she was having fun with you and you were glad there was someone who knew, someone who you could share it with. 

“I’m not so sure.” You replied with a laugh, surprising Courtney. 

“Damn, girl. I didn’t realize you had it so bad.” She was laughing, partly at you and partly with you, but you didn’t care. 

Damien’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of you as he rounded the corner with his friends. He was glad Spencer was talking at the time so he wouldn’t hear the noise that came out of his mouth. He knew Shayne heard it by the smirk he sent to him. 

You were lying on your stomach on a striped beach towel, your bikini letting him see your curves that he so wanted to put his hands on but knew he couldn’t. You were talking to Courtney, laughing, when you met his eye. You held his eye contact for longer that you probably should and he noticed Courtney glance over at him, too, then back at you before laughing. Your face blushed so Damien had an idea Courtney said something about him, which made his stomach flutter. 

You casually looked around the rest of the pool area and found pretty much everyone was already there. Some were in the pool, others laying in chairs around it, a few gathered around a table with drinks, a few others like you and Courtney spread out on towels in the grass. 

You rested your chin on your forearms in front of you as you watched Damien, all while being careful not to stare. You noticed he kept sending quick glances your way, as if trying to figure out the quickest way to go over to you without it looking suspicious. 

Spencer was grabbed by Ian once he saw him, putting his arm around his shoulder and leading him inside as if on a mission of some sort. Damien and Shayne watched curiously but you saw their eyes meet and then dart over to you and Courtney as if they found the perfect time to join you. 

“Looks like company’s coming.” Courtney said, having been watching along with you. 

Shayne and Damien arrived in front of you, spreading their towels out while exchanging hellos, even though you had already talked to Damien on the phone that morning. 

“It’s really warm. Anyone else want to jump in the pool?” Shayne asked while pulling off his t-shirt. 

“I’m starting to get sweaty so that sounds nice. Are you guys going to be okay alone?” Courtney agreed before turning to you and Damien with a smirk. 

“I think we can control ourselves, Court.” You deadpanned back to her quietly before they ran to the pool and dove in. 

Damien tugged off his shirt before laying down on his towel next to you. He mimicked your position, on his stomach, chin resting on his forearms in front of him. Your fingers itched with the need to touch him, run your hands through his messy hair, down his back. 

“You know, I should be mad at you.” Damien casually remarked. 

“What? Why?” You were genuinely confused. 

“Sending me those bikini pictures this morning.” 

“But I didn’t know which one to wear. I think you chose well!” You argued as you were wearing the one he liked best, relieved that he wasn’t actually mad at you. 

“I’m glad you didn’t wear the purple one. That one is not for anyone else’s eyes.” He told you firmly, though you could see the tug of a smile on his lips. 

“Oh, really? I didn’t know you were the wardrobe police.” You replied as you tried not to laugh. 

“If you wore that purple one, there’s no way everyone at this party wouldn’t find out about us.” You could see the glint in his eye as he looked over at you and it made you huff out a laugh. 

Your attention was drawn to the pool when you heard a bunch of yelling and splashing. Courtney was sitting on Noah’s shoulders and Keith was sitting on Shayne’s shoulders as they wrestled. Everyone was watching in amusement as neither side could seem to gain the upper hand. 

The others laying on towels or around the tables started working their way towards the pool to watch, which made you and Damien do the same. 

“Glad we quit talking about that bikini.” Damien muttered as you stood up, making you chuckle. 

As you reached the side of the pool, Keith had just dethroned Courtney, making her splash down in the pool. 

“Who’s next?” Keith yelled, arms raised in question. Everyone looked around at each other until Ian and Olivia agreed to team up for a try. 

“Okay, get down so I can climb on.” Ian told Olivia, causing her to raise her eyebrow at him. 

“Fiiiine.” Ian acted disappointed before letting Olivia climb on his shoulders instead and then the group surrounding them counting them down from three. 

It wasn’t long before Keith was once again raising his arms to call on another challenger after giving Shayne below him a high-five. 

Matt Raub and an editor teamed up next, giving them a long fight and eventually coming out on top. The crowd gathered cheered for the newcomers victory, everyone having gotten into the competition. 

“Why don’t we actually try making this a bit more fair? Guys pair up with a girl and we’ll do brackets to get down to the best two and then those two go at it?” Matt Raub suggested with his partner still on his shoulders, realizing how unfair it seemed to be paired up like they were. 

The group seemed to agree. Everyone started yelling and picking partners from all around the pool. Damien had started to turn towards you when you heard Mari yell, “Damien! My dude, we got this.” 

You snickered at the look on Damien’s face. Yes, you wanted to be teamed with him but it was probably a good thing you weren’t. Having him under you in front of everyone could end up making you both a bit uncomfortable. 

Luckily, Shayne shouted to you from the other side of the pool, “Should we show them who’s really got this?” as he threw a subtle wink at Damien, knowing no one else was paying attention. 

“That little shit.” Damien muttered with a quiet chuckle to you before Mari joined, raising her hand for a high-five. 

Everyone was sat on the edge of the pool, legs dangling in, as Matt had quickly worked up a bracket on his phone for everyone to follow. You and Shayne were sat directly across the pool from Damien and Mari, making it hard for you to keep your eyes away from him. 

All the pairings were chatting amongst themselves, some calling out other teams and making wagers between themselves for favors back at the office. Even though Keith and Shayne had just been partners, they were now trash talking each other. 

“Come on, just admit you know we’ve got this.” Shayne told Keith, slinging his arm over your shoulder casually. You brought your arm up to rest it on his shoulder, leaning on him with a laugh as if backing him up. 

When a friend from production started talking to you from your other side, you turned toward her but Shayne’s arm stayed around your shoulder as he kept talking to Keith. You got in a conversation with her and made the mistake of looking across at Damien. His eyes were locked on Shayne’s arm and his hands were gripped tightly on the edge of the pool. 

You laughed at the story your friend was telling you when Damien’s eyes finally met yours. He visibly unclenched when you raised your eyebrows at him to let him know he needed to relax. 

You realized his problem right away when he started chatting to Mari and nudging her with his arm as they joked around. He wasn’t upset with Shayne at all. It was that he wasn’t able to do that with you. Shayne was so casual about it because there was nothing to hide. Damien was able to touch Mari because there was nothing to hide. 

Matt Raub rejoined the pool area with the order of competition, which made everyone quiet down and pay attention. You were glad when you found out you and Shayne wouldn’t have to go for a while so you relaxed a little, chatting with Shayne in the meantime. 

After a few rounds it was Damien and Mari’s turn up against Spencer and a production assistant as his partner. It was a fairly quick fight with Damien and Mari moving on, which wasn’t surprising considering Mari’s athletic ability.

Two rounds later, it was your turn. You and Shayne exchanged a quick smile before jumping in. He ducked down so you could climb on his shoulders. He placed his hands on your knees to help hold you in place as best he could.

“Good girl.” He joked as he felt you lock your ankles together behind his back to help give you a little grip and leverage. You knew you couldn’t look at Damien or you would get flustered so you focused on your opponents, Noah and Sarah and before you knew it, you and Shayne were declared the victors. Shayne helped you down gently after high-fiving you while you were still sitting on him. 

Round after round, the field got narrower. You had a moment of panic as you realized it looked like it was going to come down to you and Shayne versus Damien and Mari. It wouldn’t be for the final round but for who would go to the finals. 

“Hey, relax.” Shayne teased you, seeing you looking tense next to him. 

“I think I know how to beat them.” He then whispered, leaning his head towards you as you both looked over at them and saw they seemed to be doing the same. He filled you in on what he thought was their weakness and how to exploit it, “They’re both taller than us so we have the advantage on center of gravity. If we can push up first and then over, we have a good chance.” 

“Or, if all else fails, just flash Damien. That should do it.” He whispered, making you blush and slap his arm with the back of your hand while you both laughed.

You continued to talk about how you wanted to go about the round as you watched two other teams take each other on to go to the final round, the team that would take on the winner of your match. Courtney and Ian were declared the victory after the longest fight of the game so far. 

“Here it goes. And remember plan B, if necessary. That’s B for Boobs.” He whispered just before you jumped into the water again, making you sputter and try not to laugh too hard. 

You and Mari were playfully glaring at each other while Shayne and Damien were pretending to box with each other as they countdown happened. 

You couldn’t believe it when you watched Mari slip off Damien’s shoulders after a few minutes of fighting. Shayne’s planning had worked, he knew what would work. He high-fived you, again, laughing maniacally as he did. 

“So glad we didn’t have to go to plan B. That would have been messy.” He said it out loud but to everyone else it was an innocent joke, or as innocent as a joke that could be taken as violence could be. 

“Same thing?” You bent forward as much as you could to ask Shayne as Ian and Courtney got ready. You never even had to climb down off his shoulders as you waited. 

“I think so. It should theoretically be easier since Courtney’s so tall.” 

You jumped down off Shayne’s back in celebration, in shock at winning. You know Shayne had a lot to do with that one, having caught you off-balance more than a few times.

“I told you we had this.” He told you with a grin. 

After everyone sat around eating for a while, people started splitting off in small groups again, leaving you and Damien alone at your towels again.

“It was so hard to see you sitting on someone else’s shoulders.” Damien admitted to you. 

“It wasn’t exactly easy seeing your hands on someone else’s thighs, either.” You agreed. 

“Why don’t we go to the beach next weekend? We can get away for the day, don’t have to worry about being seen, then I can have my hands wherever I want.” He suggested. 

“Oh, sounds nice.” You said, closing your eyes and smiling at the thought. 

“It’s a date then.” He really wanted to lean over and kiss you, seeing your face so happy at the thought of a day at the beach with him. 

“And so I don’t forget to say it, I’m proud of you. You and Shayne were awesome out there.” He said, making you look at him to see if he was being serious or not.

“Yes, I do mean it. It was cool to see you kicking some butt. I mean, I wish it didn’t have to be mine but, hey, it happens.” He laughed. 

“Damn straight. We rocked it.” Shayne agreed with a laugh as he joined with Courtney in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another work trip and you find out what happens when you tease Damien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos let me know you're enjoying and/or want more.

“So what’s on the agenda for this week’s trip?” Courtney asked, plopping down on the break room sofa next to you with a bottle of water pressed to her cheek to cool her down. 

“A weird museum, a couple restaurants, some kind of zombie event. You know, the usual.” You shrugged as you told Courtney a couple of the things on your schedule for your next filming destination that you and Damien were leaving for that evening. 

“Take me with you. It’s got to be better than here!” She exclaimed with a huff as she moved the bottle of water around her neck to cool down. The office’s air conditioning quit working that morning and everyone was miserable from the heat. 

“I know. I’m dreading going back to my desk. It’s miserable in there.” You agreed, thinking about your desk chair that you were probably going to end up stuck to by the end of the day. 

“Ladies.” Ian said, walking by and giving an exaggerated bow and an old-timey accent. 

“Good sir.” You replied, inclining your head as if in deference. 

“Monsieur Ian.” Courtney said at the same time with an arm flourish in a French accent. 

Just as he passed you, Damien had stepped into the break room, heading towards the water cooler to refill his bottle. He gave you a curious look that you couldn’t read. Your eyebrows slightly furrowed at him but he just filled his water and hurried back out. You were glad Courtney didn’t notice as she had her eyes closed trying to cool herself down. 

After your break was finished and you were on your way back to your desk, you caught Damien in the hallway, alone, heading in the opposite direction. 

“Everything okay?” You asked quietly, taking a quick glance behind you to make sure there wasn’t anyone around. 

“Peachy keen, jelly bean. Why?” He asked with a smile. 

“You gave me a weird look in the break room.”

“Oh, that.” He said, face turning a little red. 

“Yeah, that. What was that?” 

“Do you remember what you said to Ian?” He asked, voice as quiet as he could make it without whispering. 

You had to stop and think back, replaying the moment in your mind. Good sir, you called him. Oh. Ohh, yeah. You remembered what happened when you called Damien that in the hotel room in Vegas. 

He must have seen it dawn on you because he stepped closer and lowered his head towards your ear, “Hearing that word out of your mouth does things to me.” And before you could respond, he walked away leaving you with your mouth hanging open in surprise and also more than a little turned on by his comment. 

You stood in your bedroom, bag sitting full but open on your bed to double check that you had everything you were going need. You jumped when you heard a knock on the door. 

“Yeah?” You asked, expecting your roommate to be checking on you to see if you needed anything. Instead, the door opened and Damien stood there with a smile, leaning on the doorframe, hands in his pockets. 

“You’re early.” You tell him. 

He just shrugged, “Sorry.” 

You wanted to invite him in, to hug him, to kiss him but you knew it was your roommate who let him in and who could walk by at any moment. He just winked at you as he stayed standing casually in your doorway. 

You took one last peek in your bag to make sure you had everything then zipped it up and slung it over your shoulder as you turned back to Damien. 

“Is that everything?” He asked. 

“Just the camera stuff by the front door.” You said with a nod. 

“Then let’s hit the road!” He said, turning around and heading back towards the living room and the front door. Before you could, he picked up the camera bag to take it outside before turning to your roommate and co-worker to say goodbye and heading out the door. 

You put your shoes on, gave your roommate a goodbye hug, warned her not to have too much fun in your apartment, then headed outside to Damien’s car. He was standing by the trunk with it open. You tossed your bag in and before he shut it, with the trunk lid blocking the view of your apartment, he reached out to you and pulled you in. 

“I’ve been waiting all day for this.” He swiped his tongue across your lower lip, asking for entrance. You squealed quietly at the sudden surprise of being pulled to his chest with his lips on yours but it didn’t take long for you to melt into him. 

It surprised you how he seemed to leave you breathless every time. 

“Okay, now we can go. Really needed to do that first.” Damien said with a happy grin, which you returned with a chuckle. 

Apparently it was going to become a tradition to play Smash Bros. on the plane. It seemed to be fast-paced enough to keep your attention. It was also easy enough to cuddle and play the Switch at the same time, which you both seemed to enjoy. After all week of no touching, it was nice to just casually be leaned on or near each other. 

The line to check-in at the hotel was long. You were leaned up against Damien, your arm looped through his as you waited. 

When Damien yawned, you leaned your head on his shoulder and stretched up to kiss him on the cheek, “Wake up.” 

“Unh-unh.” He said like a child as he shook his head. 

“Damien, you better wake up.” You said sternly. 

“Don’t want to.” He said, leaning his head down onto yours and snoring. That gave you the perfect angle to whisper in his ear and you knew just what to say to bring him back, glad no one was standing close enough to hear you. 

“I really need you to wake up…Sir.” 

The way his eyes shot open was comical to you. He narrowed them down at you almost in a glare. 

“Next.” The receptionist behind the check-in desk called loudly to you and Damien, interrupting any scolding you were about to get, real or teasing, which made you breathe a sigh of relief. 

The ride up to your room was long and silent. Damien hadn’t acknowledged you since your comment. There was no one in the elevator but he still didn’t speak. He watched the numbers change over the doors, perfectly still. 

He must have memorized the room number down at the desk because he never glanced down at the room key to check, just followed the signs on the walls to your room at the end of a long hallway. 

He slid the key in, let the door click, then pushed it open. He stood off to the side so you could enter first, as he usually did, but this time he didn’t even look at you. He was looking down at the bags in his hand as if they were the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. 

You flipped on the light, letting your bag fall to the floor. You were just about to turn around to apologize, certain you had upset him, when the door clicked shut behind you and he was on you in a flash. 

He backed you up to the nearest wall in the entryway and grabbed your hands, pulling them over your head to hold you in place. 

“You are just asking for it, aren’t you.” He growled against your lips, pressing a rough kiss to them, and then pulling away. It should have been a question but he left no room for an answer because it was an accusation. 

“What?” You gave him your best innocent face. 

He huffed a laugh and shook his head, “Nice try.” 

“I thought so. Did you not think so, Sir?” You agreed with his sarcasm, adding some of your own, looking up at him through your eyelashes. 

“Do you know what happens to bad girls?” He asked you, transferring both of your hands into one of his so you were still frozen but he now had one free. 

You shivered at the tone of his voice, at the look in his eyes, and shook your head innocently. You tested his grip on your wrists and was surprised to find yourself unable to break free, though if you’re being honest you didn’t try too hard.

“They don’t get what they want.” Damien said, running his finger lightly down your cheek and running across your bottom lip, his eyes following. 

Damien’s knee worked its way between your legs and rose up to rub along your center. The skirt you were wearing was pushed up around your hips by the motion, leaving only a thin layer between his knee and you. You gasped and he smirked at you.

“Clothes off. On the bed.” He demanded, not releasing your wrists until you nodded in understanding. 

When you were able to move your arms again, you obeyed him. You thought about mouthing off again to see what he’d do but decided that was for another time. It had been too long since you’d been together and you didn’t want to make the wait even longer. 

You walked toward the bed, then turned back to Damien. He was watching you, his eyes dark. You grabbed the bottom of your shirt and slowly pulled it over your head. Sure, you were obeying but it didn’t mean you couldn’t tease him a little while you did it. You dropped it at your feet and then started to very slowly slide the zipper of your skirt down your hip. You bit your lip as you locked eyes with his and you shimmied your hips to let your skirt drop at your feet. 

You raised your eyebrow, asking if that was enough. He shook his head, “All. Of. It.” 

The tone of his voice left no room for argument. The tone also left no room for you wanting to argue. 

You reached behind your back to unclasp your bra before bringing your arms forward to slide it down your arms to the end of your finger before letting it drop to the floor below. You figured you might as well give him more of a show with the last piece. You turned toward the bed, hooked your thumbs under the edge of your panties and bent over to slowly slide them down your legs. 

You knew you made the right move when you heard him release a shaky breath from across the room. You turned around to look at him as you sat on the end of the bed and crossed your legs.

The look on his face made you worried for the sheets that you were sitting on. When your eyes traveled down his body, you could see how tight his pants had gotten from watching you. 

His eyes stayed on yours as he peeled his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. His pants joined as well, leaving him in just his boxers. 

Damien’s walk to you felt almost predatory, dark eyes glued on you. 

When he reached you, his lips found yours immediately as he crawled over you, making you lay back on the bed. Your kisses were quick and hard, Damien nibbling on your lower lip roughly before pulling himself off the bed and kneeling, his face level with your center at the end of the bed. 

He grabbed your calves and raised them so your feet were resting on the edge of the bed with your knees falling open. You raised yourself to your elbows to see what he was doing. He just smirked at you before lowering down to attack you with his tongue. 

The loud moan that left your mouth would have embarrassed you had you not been too distracted by what was happening. He would usually tease you, work his way towards your center but instead his tongue was driving you insane from the start. 

You had to readjust your elbows underneath you as they started to give out but you couldn’t take your eyes off Damien’s. The heat in them was too much, too good. 

“Oh God.” You groaned as he brought two fingers up, running them through your folds before slowly sliding them in. He curled them towards himself, hitting the spot that made you weak. 

His tongue was relentless and it didn’t take long before you were starting to tense up. You could feel everything rising higher and higher, just about to release when he stopped what he was doing. 

“No.” Damien’s fingers were still inside but had stopped moving. Your eyes that had fallen closed in pleasure struggled to focus on him. 

“Remember, bad girls don’t get what they want.” He told you softly. Your head dropped back with a huff in frustration. 

When he knew you had been pulled back from the brink, he slowly started a quick rhythm with his fingers again and continued to tease you with his tongue. 

Because you had been close once already, it didn’t take long to get there again but it still wasn’t enough. Instead of stopping, he just slowed down. 

“Not yet.” He told you, his fingers still hitting that spot inside but at a much slower speed. 

Everything was tensed up but you sighed as you tried to calm down until he picked up the pace bringing you close all over again. When he felt you tense around his fingers his other hand came up and tapped the inside of your thigh. 

“You don’t cum until I say so.” 

“Please?” You pleaded as it took everything you had to hold back. 

“No.” You were thankful he at least slowed his fingers down again to let you compose yourself. 

When his tongue started in again, you whined in frustration because you knew it wouldn’t take long and you’d be stopped all over again. 

“Please, please, please.” You begged, one more time, hoping he’d take pity on you. 

“Please what?” He asked as you struggled to hold back. 

“Please, can I cum?” 

“Hm, I think I need a little more than that.” He teased, still keeping you on the edge. 

“Please, can I come, Sir?” You were praying that was the magic word he needed to give you relief. 

“Yes.” He finally relented. As soon as you heard that, your legs tensed and squeezed together while your whole body shuddered while his fingers hit just the right spot, riding you through until your muscles relaxed. 

You whined at the empty feeling when he pulled his fingers out. You let your legs drop off the edge of the bed in weariness from being tensed up for so long. 

Damien held his hand out to you, tugging you off the bed and into his arms. He tangled his fingers in the hair at the back of your neck and pulled you to his lips. 

You could feel him pressed against your stomach so you ran your hand over him, over his boxers. He sighed against your lips at the touch. You tugged them down his legs, letting them fall to the floor. 

Feeling him pressed up against you, kissing you breathless, was making you ready for round two, all exhaustion forgotten. 

“Turn around.” He ordered after placing kisses down your jaw and shoulder. 

You did as asked. Damien’s hands ran along your sides, giving you goose bumps at the light touches. His lips trailed across your shoulder and over the back of your neck while his hands traveled across your stomach and down to where his tongue had been just minutes prior, making you gasp. 

“On your knees.” He whispered in your ear as his hands went back to your hips to guide you where he wanted you, which was on the end of the bed on your hands and knees. 

You looked over your shoulder at him, biting your lip as you watched his hand stroke himself a few times before lining up with your entrance. 

You both moaned as he sunk in, finally filling you in the way you’ve been craving. He had spent so much time teasing you that you could tell he didn’t have the patience that he usually did. 

One hand rested on your shoulder and one on your hip as he thrust into you to give him better leverage. It was fast and rough and perfect. You had been kept on the edge for so long that even after you got your release it didn’t take much to get you back to that point again. 

Your elbows started to shake so you leaned down to your forearms so you didn’t collapse, forehead resting on your closed fists as you groaned at the feeling of him filling you so perfectly. 

“So good for me. Always so good.” He muttered praises to you as he tumbled closer and closer to the edge. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.” You chanted over and over as he pushed you over the edge. 

Feeling you squeeze down around him as you trembled was enough to bring him over with you, his hands stilling and grasping you tighter. 

When he pulled out, you both whined at the loss of contact. You collapsed onto your stomach, finally unable to hold yourself up any longer. 

Damien laid down next to you on his back and tugged your arm over him to cuddle closer. You raised your head to look at him and he looked as beat as you did. You shimmied yourself closer to him with as much energy as you could muster and laid your head on his shoulder, still on your stomach. 

“You okay?” He asked, his free hand coming to brush hair out of your eyes as you looked up at him. He chuckled when he just felt you nod against his arm. 

“You sure know how to wear a girl out.” You finally managed to get out, shooting him a tired but happy smile. 

“That wasn’t too much?” He asked in a worried tone, hand still on your face, rubbing along your cheekbone. 

“No. Perfect.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A three-day weekend means an AirBnB, haunted houses, scary movies, and a hot tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Halloween! My favorite time of year so of course I had to make a chapter for it. 
> 
> Also...hot tub sex is a no-no. Please don't do it. It's bad for you if you have lady parts. But does that stop me from writing about it? Nah. 
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me motivated and let me know you want more. Thank you so much for reading!

“Why are we doing this again?” The grip you had on Damien’s hand was tightening as you looked around, tossing nervous glances over your shoulder. 

Masked characters were slinking around through the foggy paths that looped through the park as the moon was barely visible through the clouds, making it even darker than it already felt. Red and orange colored lights were in the lamps that lit the pathways. 

A bloody clown with terrifyingly sharp teeth was antagonizing two teenage boys as they tried to shove each other closer to him. A skeletal creature on stilts walked over top of a couple, reaching his arms menacingly down towards them as he passed. A Texas Chainsaw Massacre-esque character was waving around a chainsaw, revving it at passersby.  
In other words, every single nightmare you could imagine all rolled into one night of misery. 

“Because it’s fuuuun.” Damien said cheerfully as he waved his free hand around to gesture at all the attractions. 

“Is it? Can you let me know when it starts to get fun?” 

You felt crazy for looking forward to this night for over a week now that you were actually there. Scary movies are one thing, cuddled up on the couch under blankets, hiding your eyes when necessary. Being in a theme park, surrounded by the same things and unable to separate yourself from them, is an entirely different situation all together. 

You had a three-day weekend with Damien after your schedules, by some miracle, synched up so you decided on a small getaway a few hours from home. A reservation for an AirBnB, some scary movies, and passes to a theme park Halloween night later, here you were, regretting the decision. 

“Should we find a haunted house to go through?” Damien asked. 

“Let’s maybe ease into this. How about a ride first?” You suggested as you listened to the screams of people as they exited a circus themed haunted house. 

He chuckled at you as he nodded, agreeing to humor you with a ride first, as if it was going to make the haunted houses somehow easier to go through later. 

It didn’t take much time for Damien to pull you along after finding the entrance to a roller coaster that didn’t have a huge line. You were also secretly thankful that it was a short line because it took you farther away from having a character sneak up on you. 

“Haunted house now?” Damien asked once you were back on the main path, again dodging characters that felt like they would emerge in front of you out of nowhere. 

You may or may not have squeaked in fear when one had walked past and then circled back to jump at you from over your shoulder. Damien laughed when you squeezed his hand tighter and stepped in front of him to get away from what you now knew was a porcelain doll character with an eerie smile. 

“Okay, first jump of the night. At least that’s over with.” You commented while putting a calming hand on your chest. 

“How about this one?” Damien asked, pointing to what looked to be a zombie themed haunted house. 

“Sure.” You agreed as you found the line. 

“You should go in front of me.” Damien suggested as you waited. 

“What? No way!” You shook your head vehemently. 

“But they always try to scare the people in the back, or in the middle if it’s a group.” 

“But then I can’t hide behind you.” You said with wide eyes, making him chuckle. 

“I will be right behind you, I promise.” He said as he wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and laid his chin on your shoulder. The line was moving at a decent pace but you still had a few minutes before you reached the front. 

“You know I’m going to end up stepping on you if I’m in front, right?” You told him with a laugh. 

“Eh, I’ll be fine.” He told you with shrug and a kiss on the cheek. 

The entrance was completely dark and you walked slowly into it. You were glad Damien was behind you because he helped guide you and keep you moving at a quick pace. 

More than once you jumped at something popping out in front of you, causing you to bump back into Damien. True to his word, though, he stayed attached, arms around your waist to help keep you moving forward. 

A zombie dropping out of the ceiling above you made you scream and you even felt Damien jump in surprise. 

Five haunted houses later, each with a different theme, you had gone through them all, along with a few roller coasters in between. You couldn’t count the number of times you’d screamed, voice becoming hoarse. You were glad Damien even had moments where he was genuinely scared by something so you could tease him like he had been teasing you. 

The sofa in your rental’s living room was incredibly comfortable. You sank in with a satisfied groan and stretched your legs along the length. 

“I want this sofa.” You mumbled grabbing the soft throw blanket that was folded across the back and snuggling under it while Damien put a movie in the DVD player. 

When he turned to walk back to the couch, he stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms over his chest to glare at you. 

“What?” You asked innocently, knowing you were taking up the whole sofa, leaving him nowhere to sit. 

“Where am I supposed to sit?” He asked, eyebrow raised, as he flipped the room’s light switch off. 

“Hm, I bet the floor is comfortable.” You suggested as you looked down at the hardwood floors under his feet. 

Instead, he stomped over to you and laid down on top of you, using his elbows to keep his weight off you. 

“No, you’re right, this couch is nice.” Damien wiggled around like he was settling in, putting more weight on you, even though the only part of him actually touching the sofa was under his knees. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll share.” You relented as you planted a kiss on his lips. 

“That’s better.” He kissed you again before you turned to lay sideways on the sofa so Damien could slot in behind you, back pressed into the cushions behind him, head on the arm of the sofa. 

He reached down and threw the blanket over himself, too, and pulled you back into his chest as the movie finally started. His fingers absentmindedly brushed back and forth across your stomach. 

About halfway through the movie, things finally started getting intense. You know Damien was really focused on it when his hand on your stomach stopped moving and felt tense. 

“Relax.” You told him, rubbing his forearm. 

“Why can you watch a movie so calmly after freaking out at the park?” He asked with a shake of his head as if he couldn’t understand you. 

“Nothing in the movie is going to jump out and get me!” 

“Oh really?” He asked, walking his fingers up your sides, voice taking on a haunting tone. 

“Be nice. You scaring me doesn’t count.” You told him, grabbing his fingers from reaching a ticklish spot. He chuckled and linked your fingers together before placing kisses on your neck. 

“Also, if you keep doing that we won’t get to finish the movie.” You told him. 

“Okay, I’ll be nice.” He stopped kissing your neck, “For now.” 

The AirBnB’s backyard was wooded and eerily quiet. There was a fire pit in the center of the yard with some built-in seating around it, giving it a creepy feel as it sat empty and unused.

The deck had a porch swing facing away from the house and a small barbeque grill. A second, lower tier of the deck held the hot tub, pushing it out further from the house. This is where you found Damien, sunk in to his chest, head leaned back on the edge with his eyes closed. 

You tossed two towels on the deck railing after closing the French doors that led from the kitchen to the deck. Turning toward the hot tub, Damien must have heard the door because you found his eyes opened and watching you closely. 

Your decision to pack the purple bathing suit, the one he said you weren’t allowed to wear in public, looked like a good idea with the way his eyes were roving your form. 

It was a chilly night, definitely chillier than when you were at the park, and you shivered as you tiptoed your way over to the hot tub and up the stairs. Damien held out his hand to you, both to help you in and to pull you to him. 

He planted a soft kiss in your hair when you settled down next to him and threw your legs over his.

The hot water immediately warmed you and you let out a contented sigh. 

“I think this is where I plan on spending the rest of the weekend.” You told Damien as you laid your head on his shoulder. 

“Sounds good to me.” He agreed, grabbing onto your legs that were across his lap, running his hands softly over your skin. 

“What was that?” Your head shot up off Damien’s shoulder as you heard a loud rustle through the trees at the back edge of the yard. 

Damien’s eyes narrowed and he turned his ear toward the direction the sound came from, “Not sure.” 

The tree line was so dense that it was impossible to see beyond it and the backyard lights only dimly lit the closest edge. Branches started cracking as well as the crunching of leaves as if they were breaking underfoot. 

“I’m really regretting all the scary things today.” You whispered while you lowered your legs from Damien’s lap so you could lean forward. 

“You know it’s probably just an animal, right?” 

“Yes, but that’s not stopping all the serial killer scenarios running through my head right now.”

The rustling stopped and you were both still squinting at the tree line, searching for any sign of what it could be. Damien stood up and went for the stairs out of the hot tub. 

“What are you doing?” You asked in a rush, grabbing his hand. 

“Going to see what it is.” He said as if it was the most obvious thing he could have said. 

“That is how every scary movie starts.” You told him as if he was crazy. 

“How else are we going to know what it is?” He asked with a sigh. 

“Don’t know but not that way. I don’t want to have to go find your corpse scattered through the woods.” You told him dramatically, which just made him laugh. 

“I promise I’ll try to keep my corpse inside the yard so you don’t have to go hunt it down.” Sarcasm dripped from his voice. 

“You have no say over what happens to your corpse once it actually becomes a CORPSE!” You argued. 

“Can we please stop saying corpse? It’s starting to sound weird.” 

“Only if you promise to not go out there.” 

Damien shook his head but returned to your side with a huff, “Fine.” 

“Thank you. I’m sorry that I would like to keep you alive while you seem to have no sense of self-preservation.” 

“It’s probably a fox or something. I would have just scared it away.” He told you with a smirk. While he thought your fear was misplaced he also found it cute that you worried about him out there. 

“Then it’ll wander away on its own.” You assured him. 

“Okay, okay.” He sighed, sliding back in his previous spot. 

Even though your brain told you it was just an animal, your heart was beating quickly and your breath was uneven. You wrapped your arm around Damien’s, curling into him further. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” He told you softly as he realized you still weren’t settled. 

“I know, but after everything we’ve seen today it’s harder to convince myself of that.” You laughed at yourself. 

“Then maybe,” He told you, sliding his hand across your upper thigh to slot in between them, “I need to distract you.” 

“That might work.” You agreed as you turned towards him. His lips pressed against yours as his hand trailed up one thigh and then back down the other, his touch light but just shy of tickling. 

You ran your hand up his chest and over his throat before sliding it up the side of his neck to pull him closer. It caused him to turn his body towards yours and you felt the low grumble in the back of this throat as his tongue was granted entrance past your lips. 

The hand on your thighs stilled as he focused on your lips so you took that moment to straddle his lap, knees squeezing his hips. His hands grabbed your lower back and squeezed you closer. You groaned as your upper body rubbed along his, causing your nipples to harden as they rubbed against his chest through the thin fabric of your bikini top. 

His lips trailed across your jaw and teeth latched softly onto your earlobe before his tongue and lips traced slowly down your neck and onto your collarbone as his hands slid the cups of your bikini top to the sides, leaving you gasping as the cold hit bare skin. 

The warmth of his lips tracing down the swell of your breast gave you chills. He brought a hand to the other and gently massaged while his tongue continued to explore. Your hands were knotted in the hair at the back of his neck with your head thrown back, breathing heavily into the chilled air. 

You slid forward in his lap and felt him beneath you, already hard, so you slid back and forward a few times more and pulled a breathy moan from his lips. 

He released your nipple with a kiss before looking back at you, eyes dark, lips finding yours once more. 

His hands slid across your ribs and down your sides before reaching your bikini bottoms and sliding the fabric to one side to leave you exposed and sliding his middle finger between your folds and then making tight circles on your clit. 

Your head fell to his shoulder, lips and teeth nipping at his skin as your hips bucked into his hand. He groaned at the movement as it drug across his lap and sent shivers across his spine. 

His fingers left your clit, making you look up at him, but he captured your lips just as he used them to enter you, crooking his fingers at just the right angle, the one that he knew so well by now, making you moan into his mouth. 

His hand was at the perfect angle that every time he pushed in, the heel of his palm would rub along your clit, sending a spark of electricity through your core. 

Your hands were still wrapped around his neck, fingers tangled in his hair, and you gave a sharp tug to let him know you were getting close. 

“Want. You.” You mumbled between kisses. 

“You have me.” He teased with a smirk as he pulled back to look you in the eyes, slowly sliding his fingers from inside you. 

“Want this.” You brought a hand down to squeeze his length through his shorts. He didn’t argue or tease anymore, just raised his hips high enough to slide down his shorts. 

Your hand immediately stroked him, running your hand along his length and letting your thumb rub across the head to make him buck up into you. 

You raised your hips, using your hand to guide him slowly into you. Your head fell back with the feeling that you were craving and finally had. When you bottomed out, your hips started a slow pace as you got used to feeling so full. 

Eventually Damien’s hands gripped your hips to speed up the rhythm once you had gotten used to it. Feeling his fingers dig into your hips to lift you up and pull you back down again was just adding to the sensation. Your lips found his again, both of you breathing heavy and groaning. 

Your hands found his neck again and pulled his chest to yours, removing as much space between you as possible and his head dropped to rest against your shoulder as he released soft moans against your skin. 

You planted small kisses and licks to his neck that was opened to you. 

“So tight, so perfect.” He grunted against your skin. 

“Always fill me up so good.” You whispered in his ear as you let out a sigh. 

You could tell he was close by how tight his fingers were squeezing your hips, making you move faster and joining in with thrusts of his own that met you halfway. 

Hearing his moans grunts against your skin, along with occasional nips and kisses, was pushing you so close that you were tumbling off the edge before you knew it, making your walls squeeze around him to bring him with you. 

You were wondering if you were going to have bruises from how hard he was gripping your hips but you couldn’t bring yourself to care because you knew it would leave you with a reminder all week, every time you saw them. 

As your breathing evened out, you were reluctant to move or let your grip on his shoulders go. He was still placing soft kisses on your shoulder and slowly worked them up your neck until you lifted your head back up to look at him. 

The sated look in his eye made you smile gently at him, which he returned before placing a kiss to your lips. 

“Think we should go inside?” You asked quietly. 

Damien just nodded wearily and you finally stood up, knees quivering underneath you at the empty feeling you had. His arms had just been draped loosely around your waist and when you stood up his eyes darted down and saw the red marks his fingers had left on your hips. 

His eyes shot up to yours, looking worried. You carefully brushed his hair from his eyes and smirked at him devilishly, letting him know you liked it. He still leaned forward, placing tender kisses on each of the red marks he could see before trailing a finger lightly over them before standing up with you and placing a kiss on the tip of your nose before guiding you up the stairs and out of the hot tub. 

As you stood on the deck wrapped in your towels and each other, Damien laughed as he was looking out into the backyard. 

“I think we had an audience.” 

You quickly spun around but started laughing with him when you saw two raccoons sitting at the fire pit, their eyes glowing as they watched you. 

“Well, at least we know what those noises were now.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple at work has an explosive argument and one quits. Panic ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another update, a bit shorter, but wanted another that's kind of story based. 
> 
> Comments are such a huge motivator for me, as are kudos, but comments let me know if there's something in particular you like or dislike so I know what you want to see more of! <3

“What’s going on?” You asked as you sat down on the break room sofa next to Damien and Shayne. The look they exchanged wasn’t helping the feeling of anxiety building in your gut. 

When you entered the building that afternoon, everyone was quieter than normal, seeming to keep to themselves a touch more than usual. You assumed something happened that morning, but since you didn’t have to be there until after lunchtime you didn’t know what was going on and hadn’t had the chance to get away to talk to anyone until now. 

“Sam quit.” Damien said quietly. 

“What? Why?” You were surprised having just been talking to Sam, a production assistant, the previous afternoon about the next week’s projects and he hadn’t given any indication that he was planning on leaving. 

“Remember he was dating Misha from the social media department?” Damien asked, waiting for you to respond, which you just nodded. 

“They had a huge fight here this morning and Sam pretty much threatened that if she was staying he was leaving.” 

The look you shared with Damien said volumes without speaking. Would this mean something was going to change? Would the office be forced to make a policy about co-worker relationships? They already were frowned upon but if it’s causing personnel to leave they might feel like they have no choice. 

“Hey, don’t you freak out, too.” Shayne said to pull your attention from Damien, finally looking over at him. 

“He’s been doing that all morning. We don’t know that anything’s changing so there’s no point in worrying over it.” He said with a quiet voice, trying to ease your nerves and, apparently, having been doing the same for Damien all morning. 

“I--I guess I better get back to work.” You said quietly, sending a small smile to Shayne for trying to make you feel better but you were unable to look at Damien before you got up and went back to your desk. Whether it was out of fear of losing your emotions or fear of losing him, you weren’t sure. 

The afternoon was dragging by, not helped by having to spend it isolated at your computer. That just left your mind to wander the terrifying possibilities.

_Babe, are you okay?_ The text on your phone startled you out of your focus. 

_I don’t know._ You replied to Damien. You really wanted to be strong for him, be confident that everything was going to work out fine, but you also couldn’t lie. 

_Are you leaving at 7 today?_ He asked. 

_Probably. Why?_ You responded with confusion. 

_Meet me at our park please?_ He asked, referencing a public park that’s almost perfectly in between your two apartments that you would occasionally meet at. You were lucky that it was shrouded in trees to keep the traffic noise out but gave you the added benefit of keeping eyes out in case anyone you knew happened to pass. 

_K._ You responded, quickly shoving your phone off to the side to focus on your work. You knew you should be a bit softer in your replies but your heart was hurting, already wondering if it was even possible to keep your relationship. 

“Hi.” You said quietly as you sat down on the bench next to Damien, leaving an unnaturally large gap between the two of you. 

“Hey.” He sighed and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees and clasping his hands in front of him before looking over at you. Your heart broke a little at the look in his eyes and you immediately regretted being so terse with him. It wasn’t his fault this was happening and he looked as miserable as you.

You took a quick glance around the park, even though you knew no one from work would be there, and slid over to close the gap between you. The quickness with which you gathered him in your arms was jarring to him but he responded almost immediately by wrapping his arms around your waist and burying his face in your shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have been so short with you.” You whispered in his hair. 

“I thought--I thought maybe you changed your mind about us.” He mumbled against your shoulder. 

“No. Never. I’m just scared.” While at your desk you wondered if that was what you were trying to do, trying to break it off to save yourself from more hurt, but as soon as you saw him sitting on that bench you knew it was too late for that. 

“Me, too.” He admitted as he pulled back to finally look you in the eye, “But I need you to know that this is important to me. You are important to me. More important than you know.” He told you, hand behind your neck tugging you to rest his forehead against yours, eyes gazing intently into yours so you didn’t misunderstand how serious he was. 

You gave him a small smile as you nodded slightly against his forehead. Your hands looped around the back of his neck like his had done to you and you ran your thumbs along his cheeks softly. You opened your mouth to respond but he continued talking. 

“It’s only been a little more than couple months, I know, but I’ve never been so sure that I want this to work. I love you.” 

Your breath caught in your throat. Of all the things he could have said, that wasn’t what you were expecting. His eyes never left yours but you could sense the fear in him at saying that out loud. You both would end texts with hearts and he always gave you your afternoon coffee with a heart drawn on it but it had never been verbal. 

“I love you, too. So much. I was so worried that you wouldn’t think it would be worth it anymore, now that things might get more difficult.” Hearing yourself say that made your heart feel lighter, like you could breathe easier. 

“You will always be worth it.” 

You didn’t realize you were crying until he wiped a tear from your cheek. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry. 

“Yeah. I think I’ve just been so stressed all day and this is definitely not how I pictured today going.” You said with an embarrassed laugh before pulling him in for a kiss. 

“God I needed this.” He mumbled against your lips, which you wholeheartedly agreed with. 

“It’s going to be so hard not to say that at work now.” He told you with a shy smile. 

“That just means you have to say it even more when we’re not at work to make up for it.” You teased him with a laugh. 

“Okay. I love you.” He placed a soft kiss to your lips.

“I love you. And I think I could sit here all night and say it over and over, but I’m getting hungry. Are you?” You asked him between kisses. 

“Starving. How about I follow you to that sushi place we tried last week.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

“We really should talk about what to do if they change something at work.” You said with a sad sigh. He nodded while he chewed his food. 

“So best case scenario is nothing changes. It was just a fluke situation and everything stays the same.” 

“Fingers crossed.” He said, taking a drink of water. 

“Worst case?” You asked. 

“They ban relationships and we either keep it secret forever or they fire one of us.” He said.

“I think that’s what scares me so much. If we tell someone and they decide we can’t both work there, it’s obvious that I’m the one that’s going to be fired. Nobody is going to notice if I’m gone.” 

He frowns at you but he knows it’s the truth that being on camera gives him the job security that your job doesn’t. 

“They could also just keep us from working on projects together.” You added as another scenario. 

“Don’t even joke about that. I don’t like the thought of not doing our show together.” You smiled at him calling it ‘our’ show, even though you are never seen. 

“Which part don’t you like, us not making the show or the hotel room that comes along with it?” You teased him with a grin. 

“Well, both.” He said with a chuckle, “But it really has become our show. You have just as much involvement as I do, if not more. I’m just the one talking.” Your heart warmed at hearing him turn serious to appreciate what you do for your job, not just getting alone time. 

“The fact that we get to enjoy it in other ways is just a bonus.” The look he sent you made your face warm, causing you to glare at him to which he gave you what you think of as the ‘Shayne cheese’ grin. 

“Do you think they’d be upset with us if they knew that we were enjoying the hotel room a little too much?” You ask, unsure how anyone would react, making Damien smile at your wording but shake his head as he wasn’t sure of the answer. 

“I mean, it’s not like we’re using any more resources than they would need for anyone else. We actually use less because the second bed is never used.” He laughed. 

“But I worry they’ll think we’ve taken advantage of them somehow.” 

“I don’t see how. I mean, it was their fault we’re together anyway. If that stupid car hadn’t broken down…” He trailed off, never being so glad about a mechanical malfunction in his life. 

“I guess. It’s not like we were together before that, didn’t tell them, and then went on all these trips.” You added. 

“Plus, they love the show so it’s not like they’re not happy with the results.” He agreed. You nodded, feeling a little bit better about the situation. 

“Either way,” He leaned forward and reached across the table to take your hand, “We’re going to make it through this.” The look in his eye told you he was sure of it.

“Somehow, when you say it out loud, I believe it.” 

“Good. You’re stuck with me now.” He told you firmly before letting a smirk slip on his face. 

“Wouldn’t want to be stuck with anyone else.” You told him, rubbing your thumb across the back of his hand. 

After dinner, Damien walked you back to your car. You hit the unlock button but before you could open the door, Damien pushed you against it, hands around your hips, pulling you into a hug. 

“I really wish we didn’t have roommates.” The soft kisses he placed on your shoulder made you lean against your car door, knees weak. He trailed them up the side of your neck before finally kissing you properly, soft and sweet. 

“Me, too. But at least we have a trip in a couple of days.” 

“I can’t wait.” 

“Well, unless you’re willing to risk getting an indecent exposure charge put on your record, you have to.” You told him, making him laugh and blush at the same time. 

“Okay, okay. As much fun as that sounds, you’re right. Get home safe. I love you.” You couldn’t stop the smile at hearing him say it again. 

“I love you, too.” The kiss he left you with took your breath away. 

The duvet felt heavenly as you wrapped yourself up in it after your shower. Even though you only had a half-day at the office the emotional stress had worn you out. 

Your bedside lamp was on, casting your shadow across the wall next to you as you plugged your headphones into your phone and placed them in your ears, ready to listen to a podcast to ease your mind into sleep. 

You about jumped out of your skin when a few minutes after you hit play, your ringtone was suddenly blasting through your headphones instead. You scrambled to pick up your phone that was buried in the blankets to find a FaceTime call from Damien. 

“I think you just gave me a heart attack.” You told him as you answered, hand over your heart. 

“Sorry.” Of course, the look on his face didn’t match the word as he was grinning at you, looking like he was trying not to laugh. 

He was also wearing his headphones as he talked to you, an easy way to keep a roommate from knowing who is on the other end, in other words the only way you FaceTimed with each other. His back was pressed against the wall behind him as he was also lying in bed. 

“Did you have a nice shower?” You asked with a grin as you took in his wet hair. 

“No. I had a cold shower.” He grumbled at you. 

“Aw, I’m sorry. I had a nice, long, hot shower.” You told him softly, playing innocent. 

Damien’s head fell back against the wall and you heard a quiet growl leave his throat. When he raised his head back up, the look he gave you was pure frustration. 

“Okay, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t tease.” You told him, knowing he was also getting ready to go to bed like you. 

“No, you shouldn’t.” He grumbled but you watched his expression soften anyway. 

“I just wanted to check in before you went to bed, make sure you’re doing okay after everything today and not still stressing over it now that you’re alone.” He told you quietly.

You nodded and smiled at how well he knew you, “I think a part of me is still anxious because there’s nothing I can do about it but I feel better than I did earlier today. You made sure of that.” 

“Good. Then I’ll go so you can get some sleep. I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep unless you were okay.” You wondered how you got so lucky to call him yours. 

You smiled at him, “Okay, sleep well. I love you.” The grin on his face from you saying those words made your heart leap. 

“Love you, too.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trip, this time with a rare lazy morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of abrupt but I wanted to get a chapter out before the long weekend while I think about where I want this 'story' to go. 
> 
> Comments absolutely make my day. Comments and kudos let me know you are enjoying and actually want more. Thanks so much for reading!

The entire Smosh team sat around, most lounging, stretched comfortably across their chairs, the sofas, or the floor if they were one of the late arrivers. A meeting was scheduled to get everyone on the same page with the week’s projects but, as usual, it was late to get started. 

You relaxed back in a chair, leg slung over the arm with the other stretched off to the side so you were sitting sideways with your back against the wall. Your phone was in your hand, scrolling through Instagram as you waited, as was everyone else in the room judging by how silent everyone was. 

A text popped up on your silenced phone. _Love you. _

Your eyes rose up to find Damien across the room as you tried not to smile. He had his leg crossed, ankle resting on his knee, phone settled down towards his lap, looking casual and as though he was bored and looking at social media as well. 

_Love you, too._ You shot him the text back, keeping your eyes down after you hit send. 

_Can you stop sitting like that?_ You received another text almost immediately after yours was sent. 

_Is something bothering you? _You asked back, biting the inside of your cheek to keep from smiling. 

_What do you think?_ Was what you received back before another one quickly followed. _We leave tonight. I’ve already been thinking about that way too much and now I have to see you sitting there like that? _

You were sure your face was red as you stared down at your phone but everyone was too focused on their own phones to notice. You knew you had two choices: reposition yourself and close your legs or stay the way you were and tease him more although, really, was that even a choice at all?

_See something you like?_ You bit down on your tongue to keep the smile off your face. 

_I wish your leg was wrapped around my shoulder instead of that chair._ You risked a glance up at that and saw him give a quiet huff as he continued staring at his phone. 

_Me too, but I think people might notice. _ You admitted with some added sarcasm. 

_I’m finding it harder and harder to care right now. _ You took a deep breath to gather yourself after that text. When you looked up, he was still focused on his phone but he must have been able to tell you were looking because he very deliberately licked his bottom lip. 

_Harder and harder, huh? _You asked after you also watched him reposition to cross his legs closer to his lap, wondering if he was trying to hide something. You casually readjusted in your seat to make him feel better, crossing your legs underneath you instead. 

_Better? _You asked. 

_Ugh. No. I can’t stop thinking about it. Wish you were sitting over here with me. _

_You already had people sitting next to you. I had nowhere to sit. _

_Dang it, now I’m thinking about you sitting in my lap. _

Before you could respond, the last people showed up and the meeting was starting so you had to put your phone aside.

Only a few projects did you have anything to do with so you were spacing out during them talking about it, mentally planning for your trip until Matt Raub started to talk about that specific video so you had to zone back in to talk about what was going on and what would be needed when you returned. 

Damien filled Matt in on his end, the things he had planned specifically, while you talked more about the back end of things like schedules and filming spaces, which is when your plans were shifted. 

“Your flight has been changed. You leave after this meeting because that first shoot for the morning needs to be done tonight. You’ll go straight there before the hotel.” You and Damien groaned at the same time at such a late change to the plans, especially because it would mean a late night. 

“Sorry, guys. They wanted to do a night shoot because of the full moon tonight.” You and Damien exchanged quick glances and nodded as you pulled up your phone to change your schedule and then quickly e-mailing it over to Damien. 

“Thanks.” Damien said from across the room as he received it since Matt waited for you to do so. 

“Other than that, I think we’ve covered everything.” Everyone stood, voices murmuring to each other about the day’s work. Damien made a beeline for you as you both had to rush through what you thought you had all afternoon for but now only a few minutes before you had to leave. 

“Do you have a ton of stuff to get done today, too?” Damien asked you, running his fingers roughly through his hair as he mentally ran through his to-do list. 

“Yep.” You agreed as you both headed to the door to get as much done as you could before you heard Matt Raub call to you over the voices in the room as if he had heard your conversation and could see the stress written on your faces. 

“Guys, don’t worry about today. Just make a list and we’ll take care of what we can and deal with the rest when you come back. Just get out of here.” He shot you a smile as he made a shooing motion towards the door. You and Damien just looked at each other, shrugged, and rushed out of the room to work on quick lists to give Matt before you left. 

You scribbled the quickest list you’d ever done, barely legible, and tracked down Matt to give to him. You found him in his office, Damien just leaving as you arrived. 

“Ready?” Damien asked you after bidding Matt goodbye. 

“Yeah. Just need to grab my bag at my desk.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll get it and meet you at your car?” 

“Sure. Thanks.” You gave him a soft smile while remembering Matt was probably watching your interaction so you kept it brief. 

“Here. That’s all I could remember in a couple minutes. I’ll e-mail you if anything else pops into my head.” You told him as an apology as you slid the paper across his desk. 

“Thanks. And sorry about the last minute change. We just found out before the meeting, which is why we were late.” He told you with an apologetic smile. 

“No problem. We’re leaving now so I’ll see you when we get back.” 

Rental car procured, you and Damien were on the road to your first shoot of the trip, a special Halloween-themed trip, up to Seattle. Your now-nighttime visit was to a large farm that had a haunted hayride and horror-themed corn maze. Now that it was a full moon, the farm figured it would be the perfect opportunity to film at night to give it a scarier feel. 

“We’ve done the Halloween thing already.” Damien was whining to you as he followed the GPS to the farm. 

“But no one else knows that.” You replied in the same tone as you looked over at him. 

“Ours was more fun.” He said with a smirk. 

“But not camera appropriate.” You told him, matching his smirk. 

“Very true.” The look he shoots you as he reaches his hand over to set it on your knee made you blush and think about the night ahead when your work was finished. 

“I’m exhausted.” You proclaimed as you settled into the passenger seat of the rental car after a busy and long night. 

“Me, too.” Damien agreed as he watched you enter the hotel’s address into his phone’s GPS while he yawned. 

“You want me to drive?” You offered as Damien rubbed his eyes. 

“Nah, I’m fine. More worn out than sleepy.” He told you and you nodded, feeling the same way. 

You had taken two trips through the maze, once before it was dark to kill time before they put actors in, and then once with cameras, Damien’s strapped to his chest and you following with another to get him in the shot as well. 

Following that, the haunted hayride was long but fun. Once you got other riders’ permission for filming, you each had a camera and also put a GoPro on the tractor that was pulling the wagon for a full view. A family was riding along with you and their teenage kids were Smosh fans so you and Damien had fun interacting with them. The younger of the boys seemed interested in the recording aspect so you let him sit by you and help you on the ride. 

You were leaning on each other as you waited for the hotel receptionist to finish the paperwork, trying not to yawn as you waited. It was later than you were expecting to get to the hotel and wanted nothing more than to collapse in bed. 

“All finished. Here’s your room key and it’s just upstairs and to the right. Have a nice night.” She told you with a smile as you thanked her and climbed the stairs to your room. 

“I just want to sleep but I think I’m going to take a shower first so I don’t have to get up any earlier than necessary.” You told Damien as he set your bags down. 

“That’s not a bad idea. Thank God we don’t have to get up early. Mind if I join?” He asked as he opened his bag for clothes. 

“Sure.” You nodded, opening your own bag and grabbing your things. 

Your shower was uneventful, neither of you having the energy or alertness for anything more than a quick wash and a few innocent kisses as you maneuvered around each other. 

Damien stood under the hot water for a few minutes, rubbing at his neck that had tightened up from the tension of the day and then got out before you and brushed his teeth while you made sure all the shampoo was out of your hair. 

“Towel please?” You called to him, not wanting to open the curtain and let all the heat out. A couple seconds later, Damien’s hand holding a fluffy white towel reached into your view. 

“Thanks.” You told him, wrapping it around yourself hurriedly and you heard him give a quiet mm-hmm in response around his mouthwash. When you opened the curtain, Damien was sat on the counter, legs crossed at the ankles, waiting for you. 

You noticed his eyes taking you in as you dried off, but you could see the tiredness in his eyes, the same exhaustion that was probably also in your own. 

After you fluffed the towel through your hair, you started to get dressed. When you noticed his shirt was just left laying next to him you grinned at him and pulled it on.

“I would be mad if you didn’t look so good in that.” He said quietly, tugging on the front of his My Hero Academia t-shirt to pull you between his legs and into his chest. 

“I’m sorry but it’s so soft and it smells like you.” You told him with a grin before kissing his neck softly. He sighed happily into your hair, both of you feeling a lot more relaxed after a shower. 

“You head to bed and I’ll be there in a minute.” You told him, swatting him on his thigh as you stepped back to let him jump down. 

“Hurry.” He told you with a quick peck on the cheek, leaving you to finish up. 

When you wandered into the bedroom, you found Damien stretched out on the closest bed, arms under his head as a pillow with his feet hanging off the end of the bed on his stomach. 

His breathing had slowed and evened out and the only way you knew he was awake was by his foot moving around. 

You slowly crawled up the bed over him, straddling his legs as you crawled and planted yourself on his butt. You started by rubbing his lower back slowly and letting your hands work their way towards his shoulders. 

His bare skin was warm and still slightly damp from the shower. You kneaded at his shoulders and neck, pulling a groan from his lips. You trailed them down his spine, pressing along the sides with your thumbs. 

Damien turns his head to look at you over his shoulder but when you hit a spot that made him grunt in happiness, he dropped his head back to his arms and closed his eyes. 

Once you’d spent plenty of time helping Damien relax, you flopped over onto your side of the bed with a yawn. 

“That was amazing.” Damien mumbled into his arm and peeking his eyes open at you. You just smiled at him and stretched, arms pushing into the headboard. 

“Thank you.” While your arms were above your head, Damien grabbed your waist and pulled you to him. 

“Hope it helped a little.” 

“It did.” He promised, placing a kiss on your shoulder while his hand played with the hem of your shirt on your thigh. 

You pushed the blankets down enough so you could pull them over you, Damien helping before reaching over to turn off the light. He pulled you back to him, you snug up against his side with your head on his shoulder. 

“Love you.” He whispered. 

“Love you, too.” You whispered back when he tightened his arm around you as you fell asleep. 

Damien’s hand was rubbing across your hip, fingers dragging lightly over your skin as you woke and you could feel his chest pressed up against your back. A tired groan left your throat as you buried your face into your pillow. 

His hand slid down the side of your thigh and rose back up the front, fingers barely brushing along the edge of your underwear before dragging back down. When you groaned a second time, it was a little less tired and a little more frustrated. 

Damien chuckled and you felt it on your back as it rumbled through his chest. He leaned towards you, taking your earlobe between his teeth and then pressing kisses down the side of your neck. 

You arched your back into him with a whine and felt him hard against your lower back, causing him to gasp into your shoulder as you rubbed against him. 

His hand that had been running along your thigh slid underneath your shirt, gently brushing up your stomach and rubbing his thumb along the bottom curve of your breast as his lips roamed your neck. 

Damien buried his forehead in the middle of your shoulder blades when you wiggled your hips against him as he pushed closer and you could feel and hear his groan against your back, his voice barely there from disuse overnight. 

You reached behind you, running your hand over his clothed length and sighed happily when it made him squeeze you tight and his hand to start back on the path down your stomach and when he reached your bottoms he slowly slid his hand underneath the elastic. 

His middle finger slid through your folds, groaning when he felt how worked up you were, before circling it around your clit. 

“God, I love how wet you get for me.” He mumbled in your ear, voice husky, continuing to draw tight circles over you. You gasped at the feeling, bringing your arm up and wrapping it around the back of his neck behind you. 

Your soft gasps and moans were too much for him. He stopped his movements and tugged your panties down as far as he could, letting you finish wiggling out of them as he took care of his own shorts and boxers at the same time and then tugging the t-shirt off of you. 

Damien ran his hand over himself a couple of times before grabbing your leg and hiking it over his hip behind you, opening you up to him. 

You felt him nudge at your entrance and push in, inch by slow inch, until he was fully seated and he brought his hand to your hip to help hold you in place while he slid back out almost completely. 

You both groaned when he repeated the process, getting into a rhythm that was driving you both insane. His lips were on your neck and shoulder, leaving open mouthed kisses and giving you tingles from his stubble brushing over your sensitive skin. 

Damien slid his hand from your hip back down to your clit, making you sigh into your pillow and clench down on him which made him release a stuttering breath on your neck. 

You fell into a steady pace, enjoying a lazy morning together that you had never had the chance to have before. Not being rushed to get up and get to an early appointment was a rare occasion. Even your noises felt lazy, quiet and breathy, just being in the moment without overdoing it so early in the morning. 

You were surprised when he slowly pulled out and moved so your back was fully on the bed with him on his elbows looking down at you. 

“Hi.” He mumbled with a smile before pressing a soft kiss to your lips. 

“Hi yourself.” You replied as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders to pull his chest to yours. 

As he settled himself between your thighs, entering you again, he brushed your hair behind your ear and kissed you, this time with more passion. 

You ran your fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes so you could see him only to gasp and throw your head back when he thrust harder and deeper so that his pelvis brushed against your clit, making him smile with satisfaction. 

He took the opportunity to place kisses along your jaw, leaving soft licks and nips on his way back to your lips. 

Your hands roamed his back, occasionally leaving light scratches along the way. He laid his forehead on your shoulder as his pace picked up, each thrust still hitting your clit. 

You lifted your head up and placed kisses on his shoulder and neck while your legs wrapped around him, heels digging into the backs of his thighs to bring him closer to you, closer to the edge, his name whispered like a prayer over and over from your lips to let him know you were getting close. 

Damien’s head rose from your shoulder to look down at you, eyes barely open as you realized he was trying to hold on for you, to make sure you came first. He brought his lips to yours, running his tongue across your bottom lip and nipping at it with his teeth. 

“I love you.” He whispered against your lips, then resting his forehead on yours. 

“Love you.” You replied seconds before your eyes closed and your head fell back as your orgasm crashed over you and you felt his hips stutter as he followed right behind you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trip but with an extra person means separate rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another short chapter, but I had a comment in my previous chapter about something from Damien's point of view. I know it's not exactly what was asked for but it really made me want to do something based more around him so hopefully this is okay. :)
> 
> Comments (kudos, too) let me know that you want more or that you're enjoying it. Thank you guys so much for all the support I've gotten so far. You have no idea how much they help motivate me and keep me going! 
> 
> And, as always, thanks for reading!

Damien sat in the passenger seat in front of your apartment, waiting. He had a strong sense of déjà vu, minus the addition of an extra person. Ian was sitting in the driver’s seat, having just sent you a text to let you know they were there and waiting.

Just like the first time picking you up for a shoot, it was in early morning darkness and he still had the same butterflies in his stomach as he waited, combination of nerves and excitement. That first trip had him in knots at being alone with you for such a long period of time but also excited because he genuinely enjoyed any chance he got to spend with you.

He was pretty sure the nerves this time were because of Ian. Having to pretend on one of these trips after so many of them alone, and to have to hide it from a boss no less, was stressful. He knew you were both feeling it, talking about it over FaceTime the night before.

Damien’s head shot to the right when he heard your front door and he watched you juggle your keys and bags as you tried to lock the door behind you in the dark. He ached to go to you and help but stayed put, leaning his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes instead, focusing on the sleepiness he was feeling as a way not to look too long.  
He loved Ian, working with him and hanging out, he just wished he didn’t have to lie to him, hide something that was becoming more and more important to him as the days went by.

“Hey guys.” Your voice was thick with sleep, and Damien had to stop himself from reacting to it, having become accustomed to hearing it when he was in bed with you, waking up with you in his arms.

“Mornin’.” Both Damien and Ian greeted you back, voices both stronger after their conversation on the way to get you.

This was a strange trip, a bit of an outlier in the series you’d been working on together. Since Ian was releasing a coffee of his own, he and Damien were doing a trip to San Francisco for all things coffee related. It wasn’t exactly an episode of the show that you made but thought it was close enough that Ian figured you and Damien on the trip with him would make the most sense.

The flight felt strange. Damien was used to pulling out his Switch and you would relax into each other as you played Smash Bros. together. That was obviously out of the question. The three of you were stuck together in the same row, cramped in the small space, you in the center seat as the smallest of the three.

Damien was glad that you seemed better at paying attention to Ian, telling him that you usually played something on the Switch and asking what he wanted to play as it was set up on the tray in front of you.

Mario Kart ended being the game of choice and swapped out whoever finished worst with the extra person. It actually made the flight go by quickly, laughing and paying too much attention to the game to worry.

The hotel rooms were acquired and it took everything in Damien to let you walk into your own room while he and Ian shared the other. When you commented on it, thanking Ian for letting you finally enjoy a room on your own, Damien had to fight a frown. He knew you were teasing, especially after you wrinkled your nose at him when Ian wasn’t looking.  
You only had time to leave your things before you were rushing out the doors to head to your first location, a coffee roaster that Ian was looking forward to visiting.

On the trip there, Ian was nerding out about the place, telling you everything you’d ever need to know and what made them so special. It helped you to plan what needed to be shot once you’d get there and Damien looked on with fondness as he watched you taking it in, knowing how you planned on these trips.

“You’re awfully quiet over there, Damien.” Ian pulled him back into the conversation.

“Sorry, you’re talking about coffee like I talk about anime. I can only take so much.” He teased, making Ian scoff with a laugh as you’d reached your destination.

Filming was quick and easy, surprisingly. Ian knew what he wanted to talk about and what he wanted to test so it really was a matter of just getting it done. He and Damien had fun on camera, tasting so many different coffees and occasionally passing some to you behind the camera if it was something Ian demanded you needed to try because, ‘oh my God, it’s amazing.’ and he was usually right.

After you were done, Ian was still spending time with the owner who took him in the back to show him more, things that weren’t interesting enough for filming but interesting enough for Ian to want to know everything.

Damien was glad Ian had wanted to keep talking, leaving the two of you sitting on the café’s patio sharing a brownie--made with coffee, of course.

“I told Ian I was glad to have the hotel room to myself but all I could think about was how much I wanted you in there with me.” You admitted to Damien with a sigh as you sat across from him, hand propping up your chin as you looked at him.

Damien’s smile told you he felt the same. He was glad to hear you say it because that’s all he could think about, too.

Watching you behind the camera, smiling and silently laughing at whatever he and Ian were joking about, it made him wistful for the previous trips. You were usually just laughing at him, your eyes only for him, and knowing that it got to continue in the privacy of your room made filming go by much quicker, gave him something to look forward to afterwards.

Now all he had to look forward to was taking a shower and lying in a cold and lonely hotel bed with Ian in the other, knowing you were on the other side of the wall. You were literally 20 feet away and he couldn’t even see you, let alone touch or hold you.

The rest of the day held only two other stops, then dinner in the hotel’s restaurant, before an early night. Of course, an early night on your trips usually meant a very good night indeed, but this time it was a shower, some crappy hotel TV, and a lot of texting.

The only moment Damien was thankful for was when Ian took a shower he quickly ran next door to kiss you senseless, backing you up against the wall before the door was even shut.

“I missed this.” You mumbled against his lips. Damien murmured his agreement before slipping his tongue past your lips. A shiver went down his spine when you played with the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

He rested his forehead on yours, happy to have a minute to just be. He was starting to realize how much he needed that on busy days, even if it was just a couple minutes of quiet with you in his arms. It calmed him. It reminded him what was important. It reminded him that you were there for him as much as he was for you.

You heard the shower shut off in the room next door as it shared the wall that you were currently leaning against. Damien’s eyes closed, not wanting to let you go yet.

“Hey, I love you.” You whispered, trying to get him to look at you.

“Love you. So much.” He whispered back, a smile sliding on his face at those words. He couldn’t tell which made him feel better, hearing you say it or saying it himself.

One more quick kiss and he was out the door, quietly returning to his own with the smallest of noises he could manage.

When Ian came out of the bathroom, the TV was on some reality show on TLC and Damien was sprawled on the bed with his phone, catching up on social media.

It was late, Ian and Damien’s room lit only by the TV, now playing an old movie on HBO.

_What are you wearing?_ The text Damien received from you made him want to laugh, the ridiculousness of it catching him off guard.

_Oh, you know, the usual. Pink lace thong and matching crop top. _ He replied.

_Ooh, sexy. How come you don’t wear that for me? _

_Babe, you couldn’t handle all this. _

_You’re right, I prefer you naked. _ Damien coughed to cover the almost-moan that escaped his lips. Luckily, Ian paid no attention, too focused on whatever he was reading on his phone.

_Goddamn, what are you doing to me? _Damien could almost hear the giggle you probably had from riling him up, stretched out on your king sized bed next door, wearing short shorts and a tank top.

He was imagining being curled up with you, tv on but neither of you paying attention as he lightly ran his fingers back and forth across your soft skin. Burying his nose in your hair before brushing it to the side so he can run his lips over the back of your neck and under your ear, the place that made your breath hitch.

_It’s no worse than what I’m doing to myself. _ He felt a warmth spread through his chest knowing you wanted him, that you were as frustrated as he was.

Damien scanned through his pictures, specifically from your first trip. He found the picture that you had taken for Courtney, the first one that you had asked him to delete. The one that he may have forgotten to delete. Next to it, the accidental video he took as you were preparing for the picture, which he also may have forgotten to delete.

The video played silently. He watched himself run his hand across your back and look concerned. He remembered that you were cold. He remembered feeling overwhelmed with you. Knowing what he knows now, though, watching the video felt strange. He could see the look of shyness on your face. He also noticed that you didn’t happen to ‘get cold’ until after he put his hand on you. Oh, if only he had noticed at the time, it was so obvious now, on both of your faces, your feelings clear as day.

Damien decided to send you the video._ Look what I came across._

_Oh my God. We were so obvious. And oblivious. All at the same time. _You responded, pretty much echoing his thoughts.

_Wait, weren’t you supposed to delete that? _ You sent a few seconds later as you remembered.

_ Maaaaybe? But look, now we get to see our clueless selves right before we figured it out. _

_I love it and hate it at the same time. _Damien was confused by your text so he waited, knowing you would finish your thought.

_Unlike you, I don’t like being on camera…so I kind of hate it. But I’m also glad we have this to remember that night. _

_I really wish I was with you right now. _ Damien’s fingers clutched at his duvet, wishing you were there next to him.

_Me, too. So I think it’s bedtime. The sooner I go to sleep the sooner I can see you in the morning. <3_

_Good thinking. Sweet dreams. <3_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole weekend together...at home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to get this out before the 1st. I'm planning on doing NaNoWriMo this year so this story will be slow-going for the month of November. I hope to still work this during that time when I get frustrated or stuck. [It'll also be fan fiction while I work on getting back into the swing of writing but it'll be a different fandom (Marvel) and third person instead of second which is going to take some adjusting after this!]
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you guys so much for all your support. You comments absolutely make my day and let me know that people are actually reading and enjoying. Even kudos make me smile when I see new ones. :)

"Good news." You said quietly to Damien as you stood next to him while watching the crew film Eat It or Yeet It, not looking at him, both of you pretending to be focused on those at the table. 

"What?" He asked, head turned slightly to hear you better as you talked barely above a whisper. 

"My roommate is going out of town this weekend." 

"She mentioned something about visiting her parents to me and Ian earlier." He replied, interested in where you were going. 

"You wouldn't happen to have any big plans for the weekend, would you?" You asked lightly. 

"Actually, I do." He said, eyes darting over to see yours look at him. 

"I plan on spending the weekend with my girlfriend doing all kinds of dirty things to her." He whispered and tried not to smile too much at the red that colored your cheeks and the frustration in your eyes. 

"Well now I won't be getting that thought out of my head any time soon. Thanks for that."

He shrugged with a smirk, "Glad to help." 

You opened the door and found Damien standing on the other side, bag slung over his shoulder, holding a box full of Chinese takeout. 

"I don't know what I'm more thankful to see." You said with a grin, eyes flitting between him and the food he was holding. 

"I should be offended. Maybe I won't share my eggrolls with you now." He teased as he entered and kicked his shoes off and let his bag slide from his shoulder. You took it from him and decided to throw it in your bedroom, letting it fall gently beside your closet. 

When you returned, he was pulling the takeout cartons from the box and setting it on your dining table so you went to the fridge to get something to drink for each of you. 

Damien had everything laid out and you set your drinks down before he wrapped his arms around you. 

"Hi." He whispered against your lips. 

"Hey." You replied, smiling before kissing him again. 

"I missed you today." He said, referring to the fact that you worked from home. 

"I missed you, too. But I got so much work done that now I'm completely yours all weekend." You told him, kissing him one last time then pulling away to sit at the table. 

"Okay, then totally worth it." He agreed with a nod and sitting down across from you.

The meal was spent catching up on what you missed at work, mainly the drama of filming that you happily weren't there for. 

"Is it just me or does this feel...weird?" You commented on once you had finished eating (even some of Damien's eggrolls) and were just sitting there chatting, your head resting on your hand. 

"This?" He gestured between the two of you, relaxed at the table. 

"Yeah. I'm so used to being in a rush, in a restaurant or something, not able to just...be. I think a small part of me is always worried that someone we know is going to walk in." You replied. 

"I think this is what people refer to as 'normal'." He teased with a grin at you. 

"Normal. Huh." You said with a nod, as if the word was foreign, like you were tasting it on your tongue, "So this is what it feels like." 

"Is it so bad?" He asked, pushing himself up from the table and standing behind you, his hands resting lightly on your shoulders. 

"I think I could get used to it." You said as you leaned your head back on his belly behind you, glancing up at him. 

"Me too." He smiled, kissing you on the forehead and pulling your chair out for you. 

Even though it was a new feeling, the two of you cleaned up together like it was something you did all the time, tossing the leftovers in the fridge and wiping down the table. 

"So what do you want to do tonight?" You asked, leaning against the kitchen counter as Damien threw the last napkin in the garbage and sidling up next to you, arms around your waist. 

"You mean besides you?" He asked cheekily and planted a kiss on your forehead as you laughed at him. 

"Yes, besides that. We actually have all night to ourselves. No interruptions, no meetings, no co-workers, no jobs." You snaked your arms around his waist and stuck your hands in his back pockets. 

"I...don't know. This 'normal' thing is throwing me off, too. Us, normal?" He wrinkled his nose at you, at the thought of being considered normal. 

"I know, crazy thought, right? You said with a laugh. 

"How about we just watch a movie or something." He offered with a shrug. 

"That sounds...normal enough." You agreed with a nod, removing yourself from his arms to lead him to the living room. 

When you grabbed the remote, you were about to drop to the sofa but Damien grabbed your hips before you could and pulled you to the side into the oversized beanbag chair next to it, both of you sinking comfortably down. 

"Much better." He said, gathering you in his arms for you to rest your head on his chest before searching for a movie.

Without realizing it, you fell asleep and when you woke it was dark out, Netflix had stopped playing, and you could hear Damien's deep and steady breaths underneath your ear. 

You smiled softly, sleepily, at how comfortable you were. He was holding you to him, arms around your back and fingers tucked into your waistband as you were resting on his chest. 

You were able to lift your head to look up at him, sleeping peacefully. Part of you wanted to let him sleep but you knew he'd be more comfortable in bed, less likely to end up achy from your nap. You brought your hand up to his cheek, softly running your fingers along his jaw and then followed it with your lips, lightly grazing the same path. 

Damien's breath changed, letting you know that he was waking up. As you kissed down his neck you noticed the lazy smile slide onto his face and his arms tightened. 

"Wakey wakey." You whispered. 

"Don't wanna." He said, turning his head to kiss the fingers that were running down his cheek. 

"Why don't we go to bed? It'll be more comfortable." You offered, starting to sit up until he squeezed tighter, not letting you move. 

"Did you really just wake me up to go to sleep?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

"Yeah, I guess I did. Come on, let's go." You laughed and waited for his hands to loosen their grip, which they did. You stood up and then turned towards him, reaching your hands out to help him do the same. 

He stretched first then let himself be pulled out of the beanbag and down the hall. You had only enough energy for changing into pajamas and collapsing into bed. 

"I think you have the most comfortable bed I've ever been in." Damien mumbled as he pulled you to him, sinking into the soft mattress. 

"Mm, should I be worried that you've been in enough beds to compare?" You teased. 

"You know me, regular manwhore here. No, just with all the hotels I've had to stay at." 

"Good. Maybe this means you'll keep coming back to this one." You playfully replied as you nuzzled his neck sleepily when he pulled you in tight.

"Always. But it has nothing to do with the bed." He kissed your hair as you drifted off. 

When Damien woke, the first thing he noticed was that he was alone. Your spot next to him was empty and when he ran his hand over it, it was cold to the touch, which meant you had been up for a while. 

The second thing he noticed was that he could smell coffee and food and it made his stomach growl. He rolled out of bed, rubbed his eyes, and made his way to the kitchen. 

He smiled when he found you standing at the stove, spatula in hand, and from the smell he was pretty sure you were making pancakes. 

"That smells good." He said in his husky sleep-filled voice and tried not to smile when he saw you jump and whirl around to face him, hand raising to your chest in surprise. 

"Mornin'." He said while you tried to bring your heartbeat back to normal. 

"Hungry?" You asked, chuckling at yourself for jumping, as you watched him make his way to you. 

"Very." He replied before kissing you, tasting the coffee on your lips. 

Without asking, you reached over and poured Damien a cup of coffee and handed it to him so that you could return to the task at hand. 

"Thank you." He said, kissing your cheek and leaning his back against the countertop next to you, watching you as he took a sip and sighed happily.

Damien kept his eyes on you while you made pancake after pancake, putting them on a tray to throw in the oven to keep warm as you went. The first time you opened the oven he could also smell bacon that was waiting in there as well, which just made him hungrier. 

"So is this a normal weekend morning routine for you or are you just trying to spoil me?" He teased. 

"A little of both?" You answered, sounding more like a question, "Sometimes on the weekends I like to do this but it's usually just toast or cereal or something like that. But I couldn't let your first night here be something so boring." 

Damien set his coffee cup down on the counter and pulled you to him, "You don't have to do that, you know. I would be perfectly happy with toast as long as you're here." 

He knew it sounded cheesy but he meant it and you could tell so you didn't tease him for it. 

"I've got to make sure you keep coming back, don't I?" You grinned at him before pecking him on the cheek. 

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about that. Remember, you're stuck with me now." He told you, using his fingers to tilt your chin up to kiss you softly. 

After eating, Damien picked up your plates to take to the kitchen. 

"Hey, stop that." You argued as he started cleaning up. 

"Nope. You cooked, I clean. Those are the rules." He told you as he started to rinse dishes and put them in the dishwasher. You could tell he wouldn't take no for an answer so you just let him take care of the dishes while you wiped down the table and then the counters. 

Again, something that isn't a common occurrence felt easy and natural to be doing with him. 

"Is that it?" Damien asked, glancing around the kitchen to check for extra dishes before washing his hands. 

"Think so. Thanks for the help." You told him, pulling him in and wrapping your arms around his waist. 

"It was only fair. Thanks for breakfast. I can't remember the last time I had a breakfast that good." He smiled at you before picking you up to set you on the counter so you were eye level with him. 

"But I also think it might be time for some dessert." He said with a gleam in his eye that told you he wasn't talking about food. 

"Oh really? Did you have something in mind?" You raised your eyebrow at him, trying not to smile. 

Damien nodded at you before brushing his lips gently against yours. Your fingers grasped the front of his shirt at his chest to keep him close. 

His hands ran slowly across your lower back and sides, fingers tucking just underneath the band of your shorts. You shivered at his soft touch, pressing your chest to his and sliding your hands up to grasp his shoulders. 

The kitchen was warm after having the oven on and the stove still radiating some as well but the heat you were feeling was only from the man in front of you. 

When his tongue met yours, the groan he emitted shot straight to your core. 

"I know we just cleaned the kitchen but what do you say about getting it dirty again?" 

You didn't respond, just pulled him back in and wrapped your legs around his thighs to anchor him to you. 

He reached up and behind his neck to tug his t-shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor behind him. You did the same, grabbing the hem of your tank top and pulling it over your head, leaving him in his plaid pajama bottoms and you in your shorts. 

Lips on lips, tongue on tongue, you couldn't get enough. When he started down the side of your neck and lower, your hands grasped his hair. 

When he was sure you couldn't take any more teasing, he returned to your lips and whispered against them, "Lift up." 

His hands slid up your thighs, grabbing the fabric of your shorts. He pulled at it as you lifted off the counter, letting him pull them down your legs and drop them with his shirt on the floor. 

Damien ran his hands slowly up the back of your calves to the sides of your knees and up your thighs again, fingers grazing the soft cotton of your boyshorts-style underwear.

"Again." He commanded so he could remove your last layer. The countertop had been only slightly warmed up by you sitting on it so when your bare skin made contact with the chilly surface you gasped. 

His lips returned to your neck, nipping at the spot where it meets your shoulder as he danced his fingers up your thighs. You sighed and tipped your head to the side to give him better access. 

Your eyes squeezed shut when his fingers found your center, head dropping down onto his shoulder. 

His fingers pulled breathy sighs and soft moans from your lips that made him need to take a deep breath to calm down as he continued his assault on your neck and shoulder. 

"God, what those noises do to me." He mumbled against your skin, shaking his head almost in disbelief that just a few little sounds from you could rile him up so much. 

The thought of him getting turned on by you like that pushed you closer, leaving you rocking your hips against his hand. 

When he brought his lips to your ear and whispered softly, "Come for me." you felt the vibration from his throat and it sent shivers down your body, making you tense and come undone, moaning as you pressed your forehead into his shoulder as he helped you ride out your orgasm. 

After you caught your breath, you brought your head up to find his eyes watching you intently, obviously turned on by what he had just done to you. 

He brushed your hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear. 

"Help me down?" You asked softly, afraid to try jumping down on your own, unsure if your legs would hold your weight. 

Damien nodded and held your hips, helping you slide to the floor. When you were sure you could stand on your own, you grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to your lips. 

You grabbed his hips and turned so that you could make him lean on the counter behind him. He seemed to appreciate you taking control for the moment with a quiet sigh against your lips. 

Your fingers tucked into the edge of his pajama bottoms, tickling his sides slightly. He chuckled lightly against your lips when you ran your hands behind him and trailed them along his butt before giving a squeeze. 

"I can't help it. You have such a nice butt." You told him quietly. 

You pulled the elastic out and lowered his pants and boxer briefs down his legs as one, giving him a second to step out of them before adding them to the small mountain of clothes on the floor. 

It was your turn to kiss down his neck and shoulder while your hand grasped him firmly, making him drop his head back and squeeze his eyes closed. 

You leaned your forehead on his arm as you looked down the length of his body, watching your hand slide up and down, then pressing kisses to his shoulder. 

Damien was breathing heavy, eyes finally opening to seek yours again, blinking lazily. Your free hand came up and rested along his cheek, pulling him back to you and running your tongue along his lower lip until he kissed you breathless. 

You were so focused on his kiss that he had flipped places, you now pressed against the counter with him leaning over you, without noticing. 

When he broke the kiss he spun you around, your back pressed to his chest and your hands going up to rest on the edge of the counter in front of you.

Damien stroked his length a few times before lining himself up with your entrance while his other hand rested on your hip. 

You gasped when he filled you up, as if each time you were surprised by how perfect it felt. 

His fingers were grasping your hips, holding you tight so he could thrust into you. You leaned forward, chest brushing the countertop in front of you as your hands flattened against it to push back against his movements, meeting his thrusts halfway. 

Damien started his rhythm slow, teasing, but when you stood up and brought your arm over your shoulder to wrap around the back of his neck he couldn't help but move quicker as it sent him deeper and it caused you to squeeze a bit tighter around him. 

The kitchen was silent except for the sounds of your bodies and the moans and sighs you both couldn't hold in. 

Your head was leaning back on his shoulder, eyes closed. He kissed at your cheek and your jaw until he nibbled your earlobe and made you groan and your knees went weak. 

You were glad he had a good grip on your hips but then he moved one of his arms so it was across your waist, holding you securely to him while his other hand dropped down to rub your already sensitive clit. 

When your hand tightened on his neck behind you, gripping his hair, he knew you were close so he sped up, able to chase his own end at the same time. 

He buried his head in your hair, groaning as he felt you quiver in his arms, pulsing around him, letting himself fall after you. The hand that was gripping your waist moved to the counter in front of you, making sure to keep both of you upright. 

As you came down for the second time, you leaned forward onto the counter, Damien's arms tightly wrapped around you. He started to kiss the back of your neck and shoulder, breathing heavily. 

"That was some dessert." He mumbled.

"I even went back for seconds." The laughter that bubbled up from Damien's throat at your reply made you chuckle, too. 

"Can we talk?" Damien asked as he snuggled down into bed with you on Saturday night, his last night of staying with you. 

"That's not ominous at all." You say with a hint of sarcasm, betraying your worry. 

"Good things, good things." He rushes to ease your mind, At least, I hope." 

"Sure." You nod and wait for him to continue. 

"This has been an amazing weekend." He started and when you smiled and nodded sincerely he took that as his sign to keep going. 

"And I really don't want it to end. Like, ever." He paused. Your eyebrows raised but didn't look panicked or scared of where he was going with the conversation. 

"What do you think about moving in together?" He paused only for the briefest of seconds before rushing to backtrack in case you weren't agreeing, "I mean, it doesn't have to be super soon or anything if you don't want but it was just an idea..." 

You smiled at him, pressing your lips to his to get him to shut up. He put his hand on your hip as he returned your kiss, momentarily forgetting what he was saying. 

"I think I'd like that. This weekend just felt...right." 

"I think so, too. But I think that also means another big problem to handle." He brought up, hoping it wouldn't scare you out of it. 

"Work?" You asked to see if that's what he was thinking. 

"Yeah. I think it seems kind of hard to hide when we move in together, not to mention that we have to tell our roommates so they can find new ones. Besides, I just want everyone to know. I love you and I don't want to hide that anymore." 

You nodded with your eyes closed, heart immediately clenching with anxiety at the thought of having to actually bring it to light at work and what could happen, what issues you could face. 

Damien noticed immediately and pulled you in as tight as he could, as if he could shield you from your fears. 

"I know, this isn't going to be easy." He mumbled, kissing your forehead. 

You shook your head, agreeing, against his chest, "No, it won't. What if I lose my job? Even if that doesn't happen, what if they make us stop working together? What if everyone starts treating us differently because of it? What if..." You rushed out all your fears, breathing heavily as you brought a voice to the thoughts that have always been running around your head about when this situation would eventually have to happen before he kissed you silent. 

Damien took your face between his hands gently to make sure you were looking him in the eye. 

"You aren't going to lose your job. They haven't set any rules yet so at the very least we should be able to get in before they do so they can't do anything about it. They can't hold us to a rule they set after we told them, right?" He reasoned to you on your first worry. 

"Second, I can't be sure they won't want us not working together but we'll just have to show them that we're too good of a team to split up." He told you with a wink. 

"We do make a pretty good team." You agreed with a small smile. 

"Darn right we do. And they know that. So maybe they'll try to stop us at first but if we explain how we work, remind them that everything has been completely professional and completed like they wanted, that it turned into a better show than they thought it would and that it's because of us together, how we work together, maybe they'll agree." The look of hope in your eyes made him happy, that he was getting through to you. 

"And third, why would anyone treat us different? Everyone knows us both well enough by now that I can't imagine what could change there. Our co-workers and friends care for us and will be happy for us. Look how happy Courtney and Shayne were, I'm sure they're not the only ones that saw what we couldn't and have been wondering how long it would take for us to see it." 

"Since when did you get so persuasive?" You asked, feeling calmed by his reasonings for all of your biggest worries. 

"Sorry, I'm passionate about the things I love. And, in this case, that's you. We're going to be okay, I promise." The look in Damien's eyes told you everything you needed to know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is out at work and an apartment is found!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! NaNoWriMo is over and I sort of crashed after that. I hit a block pretty hard and I'm still struggling through it. 
> 
> I'm not super thrilled with this but I really wanted to get something out. It's another that's more story based so hopefully the next one will be more fun. ;)

"You okay?" Damien asked after grabbing his coffee from the barista and sitting next to you at the table and across from Courtney. 

"As okay as I can be." You admitted, laying your head on his shoulder, taking a deep, calming breath. He smiled at you and then placed a kiss on the side of your head. 

"You guys are going to be fine." Courtney said from across the table, shooting surruptitious glances back at the barista that she has been flirting with for ages without making a move. 

It was the morning you were going to tell everyone at work that you were together and you were a ball of nervous energy.

You texted Courtney about it that morning and she insisted you meet her for coffee, knowing how nervous you were going to be and then sweetly shot a quick text to Damien to meet you two there as well so you could walk into work together. 

"So when are you going to ask her?" You asked after taking a sip of your coffee, eyebrows raised in Courtney's direction. 

"Never. If she says no I don't want to have to change coffee places. I like this one too much." Courtney shook her head sadly. 

"I'm risking my job today and you can't risk a little embarrassing moment?" You ask her pointedly, wishing she would just make her move. 

"Don't be so dramatic. Even when you told your roommates you were moving out they weren't mad that they had to find new roommates, they were too happy for you to care. If that doesn't say support, I don't know what does." 

"Quit deflecting. Do it." You push with a grin. 

Damien watched the conversation with confusion, not knowing of Courtney's crush but eyeing behind the counter at the baristas, knowing it was one of them. 

"Which one?" He finally asked quietly. 

"The cute one." Courtney whispered, as if it was obvious. 

"The one with the purple in her hair." You said quietly to him with a chuckle as Courtney kept glancing back at her.

"It took me way too long to actually make a move," Damien gave Courtney a look, "And the only thing I regret is not doing it sooner. Wouldn't you rather ask and maybe get something good out of it now instead of spending all this time wondering?" 

"God you guys are so cute it's disgusting." Courtney shook her head, "Fine. When we leave, I'll ask." She gave in, making you smile excitedly. 

"Any luck on the apartment hunting?" She asked, hands grasping her cup as she tried to distract herself from what she just promised. 

"We have a few to check out tonight." Damien responded happily, leading to a conversation on the advantages and disadvantages of their locations. 

"You ready to do this?" Damien squeezed your hand as you were only a block from work. Courtney stayed behind to talk to the barista, leaving you to walk on your own. 

"Yes. One way or another, this will finally be over." 

Damien tugged your hand, pulling you to a stop into a little alcove between buildings, giving you privacy.

"Are you sure?" He asked, feeling your nerves and worrying about you. 

"If you're not 100 percent sure..." He trailed off, rubbing your cheek with his thumb as he pulled you close. 

"I'm sure. I knew I was sure when I realized my fear of losing you was bigger than my fear of losing my job." You told him firmly. It seemed to take him a second to piece together what you said but the smile on his face was perfect and gave you more energy than the coffee you just had. 

"Okay. That's all I needed to hear. Let's do this." He pulled you in, kissing you sweetly before leading you back out onto the sidewalk and towards work. 

"Is everything all right?" Ian asked as you and Damien unexpectedly stepped into his office. 

"I really hope so." You said, barely above a whisper then cleared your throat. Your mouth was suddenly dry as you were in the moment, trying not to freeze up. 

"Is it something about your show?" Ian asked. He didn't have any part in what you two worked on so it was his first guess as to why the two of you were in there together. 

"No." Damien shook his head, sighing before getting ready to speak again. 

"Wait. No." Ian shook his head, holding his hand up to halt any speech, looking between the two of you with wide, surprised eyes. 

"Seriously?" His eyes couldn't stop moving between you and Damien and his tone left you unsure of his mood. 

"You guys finally did it." Ian was shaking his head, eyes raised to the ceiling in disbelief. Before you could respond, he had pushed himself out of his desk chair and stalked out of the room, leaving you and Damien staring wide-eyed at each other. 

Of all the scenarios that played through your head about this moment, whatever just happened was not one of them. 

"Guys!" You heard Ian yell as he entered the break room where everyone tended to gather before the day officially began. 

"I won! I fucking won! You all owe me ten bucks!" Ian cheered as you and Damien rushed out of the office to follow Ian, confused by his outburst. 

"What? That's bullshit. Did they actually say it or are you just assuming again?" You could hear Garrett question while Sarah grumbled her agreement, wondering if Ian was just trying to fake them out again. 

When Sarah's eyes turned to you and Damien entering the room together looking confused, she drooped, assuming Ian was telling the truth. 

"You couldn't have waited until next month?" She glared at you both, arms crossed over her chest in an attempt at looking angry, though you could see a smile slipping through. 

"What is going on out here?" Matt Raub came from the other direction, only hearing the commotion from his office. 

"What's going on is I won!" Ian jerked his thumb over his shoulder at you and Damien standing there, still unsure of the situation though it was becoming clearer that you had been the subject of a bet between your co-workers. 

"Damn it." Matt grumbled. 

"What do you care? You had last month so you couldn't have won anyway." Ian said, shaking his head. 

You glanced around the room and you were at least somewhat glad to see you weren't the only ones confused. Other co-workers didn't seem to know what they were talking about while eyeing you and Damien, even Damien's roommate and Shayne were looking lost. 

"You bet on us?" You found your voice, questioning the four that seemed to know what was going on. 

"Yeah. After our trip to San Francisco I knew there was something there and that you guys couldn't keep avoiding it forever. I thought you'd have something by now and everyone else had their own opinions of when it would happen, too." Ian explained. 

"Wait, you guys are together?" One of your co-workers exclaimed. 

You nodded shyly, glancing over at Damien to find him still looking thrown off by the situation. 

"So this means you guys are...okay with this?" Damien asked carefully. 

"Sure." Ian shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, something that gave you anxiety for months. 

"But I thought you wanted to keep this kind of thing from happening." Damien asked. 

"We do but until Mythical decides to put a rule in place we can't stop it. And, let's be honest, we all knew you guys would eventually get your shit together and make something happen." 

"Is everything okay?" Courtney asked, surprising you as she walked up from behind looking worried. 

"They…bet on us." You told her.

"What?" She looked at Ian, mouth wide. 

"Wait, you already knew?" Ian could tell when she didn't question what the bet was about that she did indeed know, "For how long?"

Courtney shrugged, "A while." 

"So how long has this been going on?" Matt asked, looking between you and Damien. 

"A while." Damien responded, also with a shrug like Courtney, a slight smirk on his face at how surprised everyone was that it might have been longer than they thought. 

"Then why wait so long?" He asked, confused. 

"The way you guys were after Sam and Misha broke up. You were so upset and all that talk about how much you didn't want anything like that to happen again and talks of changing the rules." You admitted. 

"It started with us just wanting time to figure things out before we told anyone and then that incident happened which just made us keep pushing it off." Damien finished. 

"I didn't even know until this week. That's how worried they were." Damien's roommate added from next to Shayne, who was quiet. 

"And you? I'm sure you knew." Ian asked Shayne. 

"I did. But, to be fair, I figured it out on my own." He looked proud of himself for that, which made you and Damien chuckle at him. 

"I'm sorry guys. If I would have known that you were worried about it I would have said something but I didn't want to freak you out and have you push each other away." Ian admitted. 

"So...everyhing is fine. Nothing has to change." You said, double checking that you could actually breathe easy. 

"I mean, it seems like you guys have been working fine together this whole time so as long as that doesn't change you'll be fine." Ian shrugged, still grinning over his win. 

"And guys, really, about time." Sarah called out to you with a big grin. 

You just shook your head at the whole situation and how unreal it felt. You looked over at Damien to find him looking about the same. 

"Yeah, I'm going to go to work now." You said, turning around and walking away from the weirdness that just happened, Courtney falling in step with you. 

"See, that went fine." She said, elbowing you. 

"Fine isn't exactly the word I would use. That was...definitely not what I was expecting but it could have been worse." You admitted before remembering why Courtney had been late, "So how'd it go?" 

She didn't speak at first, her grin giving her answer. 

"See, that went fine." You parroted her prevous sentence to you, also with an elbow. 

"We're going out Friday." She said with a nod, still unable to wipe the smile off her face which you found yourself mirroring, happy for her. 

"I have to make a quick call so I'll let you guys check this one out while I do that. You can come get me when you're done." The realtor smiled as she let you into the third apartment you were going to tour that night. 

"Thanks." You and Damien said before she closed the door behind you, leaving you alone for the first time all day. 

You wandered the first floor, liking what you were seeing so far, in the townhome-style setup of the apartment that left the living areas downstairs and the bedrooms upstairs. 

You went upstairs and checked both bedrooms then the bathroom. 

"I really like this." Damien said, standing behind you with his hands on your hips, taking in the decent-sized walk-in shower. 

"Me too." You agreed, leaning your head back on his shoulder. 

"I also really want to get you in that shower." He said softly into your ear, making you release a shaky breath. He leaned down and nipped at your neck. 

"I still don't understand how you have everyone fooled into thinking you're so soft and wholesome." You tease quietly. 

He laughed as his lips still roamed your neck, "Because you're the only one I want to do unwholesome things to." He replied, giving you one last kiss before spinning you around in his arms. 

"So," You start to turn the conversation back down a safer path, "Do you think this is the one?" You ask, looking up at him. 

He took a few seconds, mouth twisted as he thought about it, then nodded as his lips slid into a smile.

"Yes. It's everything on our list. Nice kitchen, plenty of storage, second bedroom so I can stream..." He trailed off, giddy at the thought of having a dedicated room for streaming and games. 

"Plenty of windows for the cats, too." You added, making him smile at you for thinking of his babies and their entertainment. 

"I think it's perfect." He finished.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the night before move-in day in your new apartment. Fluffiness ensues. No smut, just fluff--albeit naked fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be move-in day. After that... I'm not sure. This has always just been adding a chapter here and there when I feel like it but does anyone have anything specific they want to see, like a new trip for work or vacation? I was thinking a Smosh winter games possibly in the future, too. I mean, any chance to warm each other in the freezing cold, right? ;P
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the support. I am blown away every time I log in and see nice comments and kudos. It means so much and it's what keeps me adding to the story. Please let me know what you think, either what you like or what you don't like!

"Here are your keys. Welcome home!" Your realtor handed Damien two sets of keys. 

"Thank you." You said quietly, unable to keep the smile off your face. 

"Thanks." Damien said before the realtor returned to her car, leaving the two of you standing alone by the front door of your new apartment. 

Damien looked to you, then down at the keys, before gesturing to the door. 

"You want to do the honors?" He asked, dangling a set of keys from his finger. 

You took the keys from him and opened the front door and reached around for the light switch with only a vague idea of its' location. 

You found your target and flipped the switch, filling the living room with light as Damien followed you in and closed the door from the darkness outside. 

The only time the realtor was able to meet you to hand over your keys was late in the evening so you could begin moving in the following morning. 

You and Damien were so excited that you decided to pack a few things and stay the night before getting an early start in the morning to move everything in with help from friends. 

"Welcome home." Damien said quietly as he tugged you to him. 

"Mm. I can't believe we're actually here." You said as you rested your head on his chest in front of you. A week of back-and-forth paperwork between the realtor and the apartment owner had made you briefly wonder if it was going to work out but here you were, standing in your new place. 

All of a sudden your phone started to ring. You pulled it out of your back pocket to find a FaceTime call from your mom. 

Damien smiled, "You answer that. I'll go grab our stuff out of the car." 

"Thank you." You planted a quick kiss on his lips before answering the call. 

Your parents knew you would be moving in and wanted to check to see how it was going. You decided to take them on an impromptu tour to show them your new place. 

"Oh, I love the bathroom. That shower is gorgeous and the tub looks like it would be nice after a long day at your desk!" Your mom said as you were wandering through the upstairs area. 

"Me too. I think that's what convinced us this was the right place."

"Hey, babe?" Damien asked quietly as he came up the stairs looking for you, looking apologetic for interrupting your call. 

"Yeah?" You asked, turning to him in question. 

"Did you happen to pack a phone charger?" He asked hopefully. 

"Let me guess…you forgot yours?" You laughed. 

"Maaaybe." 

"I have one in my bag but I think I have an extra in my car, too, so we can each use one." 

"Awesome. I'm glad one of us is organized." 

"Pfft. Organized? Are you sure you've even met my daughter?" Your dad teased from over FaceTime. 

"Hey! Shut up!" You told your dad, affronted, while Damien laughed out loud. 

"You should see her desk at work. It's like a tornado hit it." Damien agreed with your dad, who could absolutely believe your work space was a total mess. 

"Hey! I know where everything is on that desk. And stop ganging up on me. Not cool." You said with a shake of your head. 

Damien had only 'met' your parents on the phone or over Skype but he and your dad loved to team up to pick on you whenever they could. Your mom, meanwhile, just shook her head in amusement. 

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, I'll go get the extra charger. Everything else is already in here." Damien said with a big grin, still chuckling along with your dad, before he kissed you on the cheek and jogged back down the stairs. 

"You said there's one more bedroom?" Your mom said as you had momentarily forgotten what you were doing after Damien's interruption. 

"Oh, yeah! It'll mainly be Damien's office for streaming but we already ordered a murphy bed so when you guys finally come to visit you have somewhere to stay." You told them happily. 

It didn't take much longer for you to finish your conversation since you finished the tour and they knew you had to get up early in the morning to move. 

You found Damien sitting at the bottom of the stairs, typing on his phone, legs stretched out in front of him as he was presumably waiting for you. 

"Hey." You greeted as you sat down next to him, mirroring his stretched out pose as you kicked your shoes off your feet. 

"Hi." He returned happily, setting his phone down and wrapping his arm around you. 

"Thanks for bringing everything in." You said, kissing him. 

"Mm. If this is the thanks I get I'll bring in anything you need." He joked, kissing you again, hand sliding down your side. 

"This is all I need." You told him, snuggling into him with a happy sigh. 

"You sure you won't get sick of me now that we'll be living and working together?" He asked. You heard a teasing lilt to his voice but also an edge of worry underneath. 

You pulled back from him to meet his eyes. His hair was threatening to fall into his vision so you carefully brushed it back and ran your fingers down his cheek. 

"Never." You shook your head firmly. 

"Besides, there are plenty of days at work that I barely see you, let alone get to talk to you." You said just before his phone started ringing. 

"It must be parents night." Damien said, seeing his mom's face staring back at him. 

"I'll take our stuff upstairs." You told him right before he answered the video call. 

You picked your shoes up to lay them by the front door and grabbed both of your bags to take them upstairs to your new bedroom while Damien started giving his mom the same tour you had just finished with your parents. 

You chuckled after you dropped your bags on the bedroom floor and heard his mom make the same comments about the bathroom that your mom did. 

You passed by in the hallway as Damien was leaving his new office. You stopped to say hi to his mom for a minute and she congratulated you on your new place.

You had the same amount of interaction with her as Damien did with your parents. You weren't surprised to find her as sweet and friendly as Damien was. 

After he hung up with his mom, you were just hauling an air mattress up the stairs, tucked away in a travel bag, so you had something more comfortable than the floor to sleep on. 

Damien helped you pull everything out and start the air pump and then grabbed his bag and left the room. You had no idea what he was doing and you called out to him but he didn't answer, probably unable to hear you over the loud air pump. 

When you were done, you tossed the blankets and pillows that Damien brought in so your temporary bed was made. 

"Perfect timing." Damien said, leaning on the door frame of the bedroom. You looked at him curiously and he just held his hand out for you to join him. 

When you reached him he linked your fingers together and pulled you into the bathroom behind him. 

The bathtub was full, with bubbles even, and a few small candles were lit on the counter top. 

He turned to look at you, gauging your reaction. Your smile told him everything. 

"I thought we deserve a relaxing night before the chaos starts tomorrow." He said, dropping your hand and pulling you gently by the hem of your shirt.

"You really are the best, you know that?" You told him, lifting up to wrap your arms around his neck. 

"I know." He replied cheekily, making you laugh. 

Damien tugged on the hem of your shirt after you released his neck and pulled it up over your head. 

You slowly undressed each other, taking your time and enjoying the gentle, lingering touches that accompanied the process. 

Settling into the hot water was heaven. It was the perfect temperature, hot enough to settle into your bones but not so hot that it burned. Having Damien to lean against, resting between his legs, made you melt back into his chest. 

"Mmm. We definitely picked the right place." Damien sighed happily as he held you tight, feeling relaxed. 

He felt your nod of agreement against his shoulder as you closed your eyes. He kissed your temple and rested his head on yours. 

"Love you." He whispered. 

"Love you, too." You whispered back in the silence.

You knew the next day was going to be busy and stressful but in that moment you didn't care. You were at peace in Damien's arms and weren't going to spend a second worrying about it the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First official night in your new apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! You have no idea how much comments (and kudos) make my day. Your support has been amazing and it's what keeps me wanting to write more and add to this story! 
> 
> Winter Games will be up next. ;)

"All done?" Damien asked, entering the bedroom as you were just finishing up making the bed. 

The rest of the apartment was still a disaster but you wanted one room in your new place to be able to relax in and what better place than the bedroom, a nice sanctuary away from the mess? 

You took in your surroundings once you finished the bed and nodded to Damien, seeing that there weren't any boxes or bins laying around, having been sorted through already. 

You decided to tackle the bedroom while Damien took care of the leftover food from the large dinner you had with all your friends who helped out, then loaded the dishwasher and just did a few small things around the kitchen to make it easier in the morning when you get up and need coffee and breakfast. 

"What time is it?" You asked Damien as you realized you left your phone downstairs and didn't have a clock in the room. 

"Forget something?" He asked, pulling your phone from his pocket and dangling it between his fingers before looking at the time, "It's 10:30." 

You slumped down, the lateness weighing on you. There was so much that still needed to be done but you just didn't want to do it. 

"I think we've done enough for today. We got a really good start and we have plenty of time this weekend. How about we just put a movie on and cuddle?" Damien saw the stress on your face and was feeling it himself. 

"God yes." You agreed easily, smiling at the thought of being done for the night. 

You both quickly changed into pajamas, Damien in plaid bottoms and a tank top, you into one of his Zelda t-shirts. 

"You are going to be the death of me." He commented, pulling you to him by his t-shirt.

You knew how much he liked it when you wore his things and you were more than happy to do so. 

"Get used to it. Now I have your whole closet at my disposal." You teased him as you pushed him backwards onto the bed with a laugh before you found a clothes basket in the hallway to throw your dirty clothes into.

"I am so glad we kept your bed." Damien sank into the soft mattress happily. 

"That's the only reason you wanted to move in with me." You laughed. 

"Never." He met your eyes, "But it doesn't hurt." You slapped at his shoulder playfully as you sat on the bed. 

Damien propped a pillow against the headboard and sat back, leaning on it, legs out in front of him. He gestured for you to join him, patting the space between his legs. 

You settled in, your back leaning against his chest as he turned on Netflix. You agreed on an old episode of The Office, something mindless to relax to at the end of your busy day. 

It seemed Damien had other ideas as his hands playing with the hem of your shirt turned into his fingers lightly brushing across your stomach, up and down, back and forth, not enough to tickle but enough to distract you. 

You tried to focus on the show, eyes glued to the tv, until his fingertips dipped below the elastic at your waist before returning to your stomach as if nothing happened. 

Now his hand was sliding up with the other pressed firmly against your stomach to keep you from wiggling around too much. His thumb softly brushed along the bottom curve of your breast, pleased you weren't wearing a bra. His hand was warm and it sent shivers down your spine. 

You had to stifle a groan as his lips found the side of your neck. 

You were so distracted by his lips that you hadn't noticed his hand slip below your underwear again until his finger tickled along your folds. 

You gasped in surprise and felt him smirk against your neck as he continued to place kisses and licks against your sensitive skin.

"Something wrong honey?" He asked innocently in between nips under your ear. 

You didn't respond, just squeezed your legs together in an attempt to create some friction, either from the fabric covering you or his finger that was purposely avoiding giving you what you wanted. 

"Ah-ah-ah." He stilled his hand over your center, his palm flattening against you firmly. 

Damien's legs bent at the knees so he could hook his legs over yours, keeping you locked in place so you couldn't bring your legs together anymore, leaving you at his mercy. 

You whined and tipped your head back to rest on his shoulder, eyes squeezed shut in frustration. 

The television was all but forgotten, other than being the only light in the room. Your eyes blinked open and found Damien watching you when he started up his movement again, though his touch was still too light to give you any meaningful relief. 

You couldn't help but whine again, eyebrows knit together in frustration. 

"You know, being in _our_ bed in _our_ apartment, knowing I can take as long as I want with you, is so nice." He was teasing, and loving every second of it. 

You bit your lip and met his eyes, silently pleading with him to take mercy on you but instead he drug his middle finger through your folds and dipped his middle finger into you but only briefly. 

Your hips rose to chase his fingers but he held his other hand tighter around your waist to stop you. 

"Day." You whined his name as you buried your face in his neck. 

"Hm?" He asked, as if he didn't know what you wanted. 

"Please." You sighed, kissing his jaw. 

"Is this what you want?" He asked softly as he finally, blissfully, circled your clit with the finger he had just removed from you. 

"Mm-hmm." Your head rested back on his shoulder again as you enjoyed how well he knew your body. 

You wiggled your hips slightly, feeling him pressed hard against your lower back. 

"Is _this_ for me?" You asked softly as you brought your hand behind you to touch him. 

"Well it's sure not for The Office." Damien teased, kissing your neck, still paying no attention to the television. 

You stroked him over his pajamas slowly. You smirked as he started pushing his hips up to your hand, groaning at the friction it caused. 

Your lips traced his jaw again as he watched his hand underneath your panties. Knowing he was making you feel good always turned him on more than you knew: the noises you made, the way you squirmed under his touch, the way you trusted him to take care of you. 

Damien twitched in your hand as he captured your lips with his. You moaned into his kiss as his fingers started rubbing faster as he got lost in the moment. 

"'m close." You mumbled, your legs trying to squeeze together. He made sure his were still holding you tight so you couldn't move, leaving you open for him. 

"Me too." He whispered as he focused his attention on you, on making you finish. 

You arched forward as your orgasm overtook you, surprising you with its strength. You gripped him tighter in your hand as your muscles twitched and he groaned. 

When you leaned back against him, he bit down on your shoulder and soothed it with kisses as he ground into your hand, hips stuttering as he came behind you. 

"Oh my God." You whispered, mouth dry, as you leaned into his chest, still breathing heavily. 

"Yeah." He agreed, leaning his head on yours with a tired sigh. 

"We should probably...change." You said as he removed his hand from your underwear, which reminded you that he was also still clothed. 

"Want to take a shower first?" He asked, nuzzling your cheek with his nose. 

You nodded, sliding out from between his legs. You stood, then took his hands to pull him up with you. 

Before you could take a step, you squealed in surprise as he tossed you over his shoulder to carry you to the bathroom. 

You giggled and grabbed his butt that was in your reach. He just swatted yours in retaliation as you both laughed your way to the shower.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Winter Games time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing. I feel like I say this every time but the support has been unbelievable. Comments are what keep me motivated to add to this work. I never thought it would end up this long but it's still fun to add to. :)
> 
> Please keep letting me know what you think! Anything specific you want to see?

"Everybody ready to go?" Ian clapped his hands together as he joined the crowd milling around outside the offices first thing in the morning. 

A tired murmur of agreement seemed to be the only answer he was going to get but wasn't deterred. 

"Bags are already on board so let's hit the road." 

Everyone was split between two vans for the trip to the lodge in the mountains for the newest Winter Games that you were to film over the next few days. 

"You sure you won't ride with us?" Damien asked, small frown on his face as he looked down at you. 

"I'm sure. I'm like the idea of the drive minus the vlogging cameras." You told him. You knew you had a better chance at keeping to yourself if you rode with the other producers and crew that didn't have to document the drive there and back. 

"Fair enough. Then I'll see you when we get there." He smiled and kissed the side of your head softly. 

It wasn't a short trip but the time was passed with music and weird games. You were glad to not have to worry about any cameras, which made the whole group in your van more relaxed. None of you were excited about being seen on the channel, though it was impossible to avoid it all the time. 

Your brow furrowed in confusion as you felt your phone vibrate from inside your sweatshirt pocket. 

"Pee break at next gas station. Olivia's dying up here." Courtney texted to you. You chuckled and relayed the message to everyone else from your spot in the front passenger seat. 

"K." You replied when everyone decided that wasn't a bad idea, even if it was just to stretch their legs for a couple minutes.

You climbed out of the van and stretched your arms up as you watched Olivia scramble out of the other van and make a beeline for the convenience store, making you chuckle quietly to yourself. You had seen her drinking a large coffee as you left so you knew it was going to happen eventually. 

Everyone casually walked around, most finding their way into the convenience store as you did. You wanted something to snack on for the rest of the trip so you wandered the aisles searching for something to catch your attention. 

When you rounded the corner you found Damien looking through the options with the same goal as you. 

"See anything you like?" You asked, leaning your head on his shoulder, frustrated with not finding anything that you really wanted. 

"Besides you? Nope." He teased, pulling you to him by the hip, voice deep but quiet. 

"Ha-ha." You deadpanned, "Don't you dare start. We're going to be here for too long. Don't make it even harder to keep my hands to myself." You asked, only half-kidding. 

"Oh, what's this? You worried you might not make it through the trip?" Damien's eyes darkened while his voice tried to remain light. He was so used to being the one that couldn't take the teasing so he was happy that it was you for once. 

"You're enjoying this way too much. Stop it." You shook your head at him, trying to keep the smile off your face as Damien chuckled. 

"I don't want to. And you can't make me." He said before kissing your cheek and grabbing a candy bar, his tone worrying you about his plans for the rest of the trip. You were left shaking your head and still trying to find something to eat. 

Your toes were freezing and your hands had started to go numb when you were finally able to finish up shooting and head inside the lodge. You stomped the snow from your boots and watched everyone else as they all seemed to be in the same position as you. The room was full of grumbling, shivering people removing their wet and snowy outer layers. 

The few people who weren't needed for the outdoor shoot had stayed in, setting up an Eat It or Yeet It in the kitchen and kept the fire blazing which you were looking forward to sitting next to in hopes of getting some feeling back in your extremities. 

You huffed in annoyance as you remembered you left your sweater upstairs in the bunk room that everyone was sharing. It felt like a summer camp with the way bunk beds lined the room on each side but you only had one mission: find your bunk to grab your sweater. 

"Whatcha doin'?" Damien asked, sneaking up behind you as you reached for the sweater draped over the end of your bed. You gasped and jumped up. You hadn't heard him follow you, assuming he had been back in the noisy fray downstairs. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He mumbled and pulled you in. 

"Somehow I don't believe you." You said as he didn't look the least bit apologetic. 

"I wish I could make it up to you somehow." He brought his lips to yours slowly, softly. It made you forget what he'd just done, lost in the only moment you'd had alone with him all day. 

"We should be getting back." You mumbled against his lips between kisses. You two had been very careful about keeping PDA to a minimum at work. Just because everyone knew, it still didn't feel appropriate or professional to be overly affectionate in front of them. 

Damien nodded, though didn't seem in too much of a rush to let you out of his arms so you gave him one last kiss and physically removed his arms from you while he gave a pathetic whine that made you laugh. 

He seemed to have had the same idea as you as he went to his own bed to grab a sweatshirt as you went back downstairs as you pulled on your sweater. 

Eat It or Yeet It was filmed after everyone needed on-camera were warmed up. The rest of you drank coffee or hot chocolate as you sat around behind the cameras, laughing at their misfortunes. 

You were especially tickled when Damien got stuck eating a pickle and kale smoothie. The glare he sent you when he heard you laugh just made you laugh harder. 

"Man, the crew is loving this. They don't usually all get to sit around and watch together. It's nice to know we have so many sadist friends… besides Garrett, of course." Shayne told the cameras, to which the crew whooped and cheered from off-screen. 

It was an early night, dinner following the last video and then everyone decided to gather in the main room for a movie before bed. 

You sank down into a squishy armchair and Damien dropped in the identical one next to it while everyone else picked their places. Eventually people were spread out throughout the room, even laying on the soft carpet but open places quickly ran out. 

"Guys? There's nowhere else to sit." Courtney whined as she looked between everyone stretched over every surface in the room that was available. 

"You snooze you lose!" Ian called from his spot on a sofa. 

Courtney gave a small whine until her eyes landed on you and then Damien. You returned her gaze, eyebrows furrowed in question. She made motions with her hands of you joining Damien in his seat so she could have yours. You noticed everyone else in the room was watching the interaction, waiting to see if she'd get your spot. 

Your eyes found Damien in question to see if he was willing to share. It's not that you hadn't shared small spaces before, even though the chair would be plenty comfortable enough for both of you, something that if you were in your own home you would probably choose to share, but this was in front of your co-workers. 

"Go on. You know you want to." Keith laughed from his spot next to Ian. 

"Damien, I'll cuddle with you if you want." Joven called loudly from another armchair with a wink. 

"It's okay, guys. We all know. It's not like you're still hiding it." Matt Raub emphasized the last part of the sentence, always finding a way to try to pick on you for keeping it to yourselves for so long. 

"Fine!" You agreed after Damien shimmied over in his spot to make room for you. 

"Thank you. I owe you." Courtney said happily as she took your spot. 

After you sat down, Damien tugged your legs over his lap for you to both be more comfortable while you leaned back against the soft armrest of the chair. 

You noticed everyone still watching you and it made you feel strange, "What?" You finally asked. 

"We just don't see you two…together very much." Sarah said. 

"Because we're at work." Damien said with a shrug, resting his hands on your legs in front of him. You knew he was more comfortable with it than you were since he was more outgoing but you appreciated that he agreed with you when it came to work. 

"It just feels…unprofessional." You admitted. 

"We make dick jokes for a living and you're worried about being professional?" Ian asked with a snort. 

"Fair enough," You laughed, "But we live together so we tend to be able to keep our hands to ourselves for the day." 

"Well, mostly." Damien joked. You blushed and slapped his shoulder playfully when everyone laughed. 

You tucked yourself down and rested your head on his shoulder as someone turned the lights off and the movie started. Damien peeked down at you, "You okay?" He asked, worried that the attention had bothered you. 

You nodded, giving him a soft smile to let him know you were okay, "But you are so going to pay for that comment." Your voice was so quiet that even Damien could barely make it out but he didn't miss the mischievous look in your eyes. 

The next day was filmed almost exclusively outside in the snow. A couple hours in between competitions left those who wanted to ski or snowboard or anything else like that the chance to do so. It wasn't being properly filmed, just some vlogging cameras to catch some fun clips. You were riding with Ian on a ski lift to the top of the mountain so he could snowboard down. 

You used the time to record the scenery around you, then panned to Ian who just made goofy faces at the camera. When you turned behind you, Damien and Shayne were in the seat behind. They waved enthusiastically for the camera, hamming it up. You could even make out Keith and Noah on the lift behind them with their own camera. 

"You sure you don't want to go down with us?" Ian asked you as you had declined the offer of skis or a snowboard. 

"I'm sure. I'd like to keep all my bones intact, thanks." You shook your head at the thought of attempting to make it down the mountain in any other way than the lift. You had planned it so that you could return the way you came and get wider shots of the others as they boarded or skiied down. 

You made it to the top and wished the few that rode up with you good luck. Keith had also chickened out and hopped on the ski lift back down with you. 

You both laughed as you watched your friends attempt the slope, most looking like toddlers learning to walk for the first time. At the very least it would make for some entertaining footage. 

Once you reached the bottom, Keith suggested you go to the main lodge on site that was staffed and get some hot chocolate while you watch the others from the picture windows inside. 

"I like the way you think." You told him. 

You wandered in with him and found a few of your other co-workers already there enjoying some games or reading by the fire. Keith challenged you to some card games to entertain yourselves, which you happily accepted. 

Ian, Noah, Shayne, and Damien must have stuck together for the time they were out there because they all arrived to the main lodge together, looking red-cheeked and thoroughly worn out but happy and laughing. 

"You guys missed out on some great runs!" Noah exclaimed to you and Keith. 

"You missed out on some hot chocolate with a shot of whiskey in it." Keith responded with a big grin, saluting them with his nearly empty mug, "I think I prefer my afternoon." 

The next day was more of the same, filming indoors and out, generally spending the day being cold and trying to find any way to stay warm while outside. 

That was when Damien came upon you and Shayne standing behind the camera, your hands in Shayne's coat pockets, looking in no hurry to remove them. 

"Should I be worried that you're trying to accost my best friend?" Damien asked, watching the scene in front of him with amusement. 

"Damien, I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Shayne hung his head as if ashamed. 

"It's true. Shayne has something that you don't and I just didn't know how to tell you." You glanced up at Shayne who was trying not to laugh. 

"And what would that be exactly?" Damien asked, wondering what weird situation he was witnessing as he watched you and Shayne being so amused. 

You hung your head as if embarrassed at having to admit it, "Hand warmers." 

"Sorry, man. I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore." Shayne told him with a grin as you finally removed your hands from his pockets, leaving his warmers behind, happy that you could feel your fingers again, even if it would only last for a short time. 

After dinner that evening, the Star Wars movies were put on and people started to take turns for showers. The bathroom at the lodge was giant, one long wall with shower stalls separated from the rest of the room. There was no order, whenever anyone felt like it, they could make their way up. 

It seemed people were choosing their shower times based on their favorite parts of the movies, an easy way to space out shower time to keep it from being too full and risk using up all the hot water at the same time. 

You had just finished helping clean up in the kitchen when you decided to take yours. You didn't even bother looking in at who was watching the movie. The quiet murmur from that room told you that there were a lot of people in there, leaving you sure to find an open shower. 

You gathered your pajamas, toiletries and towel. There were three showers in use when you entered, towels hung on the hooks outside each one and dirty clothes dropped on the floor in a pile in front of the in-use stalls. 

You decided to choose the last one at the end of the room, seeing it not being used but as you passed by the stall next to it you tried to hide your grIn. Damien's clothes were dumped unceremoniously on the floor in front of it, clothes taken off in the stall and just dropped outside the curtain. 

You hung your towel up on the last hook and set your pajamas down so they were within reach once you'd finished. You turned the shower on, trying not to squeak as the cold water hit your feet as you attempted to stay out of the spray the best you could until it warmed up. 

A minute later, water still cold, you made a decision. You left the shower running and peeked your head out, finding the hall empty. As quick as you could, you snuck into the stall next to yours, finding Damien facing away from you until he felt the draft from the curtain opening. 

He gasped, turned to cover himself and was about to say something until he saw it was you. 

"What are you doing?" He mouthed at you, not willing to risk being heard by anyone else in the other stalls. 

"My shower isn't warming up." You pouted, gesturing to the stall next to his. 

He smiled at you, reaching out his hand to grab yours and pull you under the spray with him. 

"You're freezing!" He whispered, your cold skin surprising him as he wrapped around you to help warm you up. 

"Oh my God, you're so warm." You let him hold you under the hot water, sighing happily at the feeling. 

It wasn't long before his hands started wandering. You leaned back to look up at him, eyebrow quirked as if silently asking what he thought he was doing. 

His hand slid up to the back of your neck and tugged you in, pressing his lips to yours. It didn't take long for you to melt into him, forgetting where you were. 

You held in the groan when you felt him pressed hard against your stomach. 

"We really should stop." Damien's voice didn't sound as sure as his words as he rested his forehead on yours to catch his breath. 

You nodded in agreement, though neither of you moved to pull away. 

"Let's see how quiet you can be." You whispered before kissing his neck and lowered yourself to your knees. 

Damien's look of shock quickly changed to to a soft sigh as his jaw went slack when you licked along his length slowly. The look in his eyes made you shiver as you gazed down at you hungrily. 

Your hand joined your mouth and his head dropped back onto the wall behind him. He was struggling to keep quiet. Living together meant you didn't have to worry about making noise so it was more difficult than he thought. 

Both of your hands moved to grasp the back of his thighs as you bobbed your head, watching his eyes squeeze tight as he felt himself hit the back of your throat. 

The way he was biting his lip to keep silent had you enjoying the moment, able to tease him the way he was usually doing to you. 

Your eyes met when you heard feet shuffling and another shower turn on down the row. You learned it was Ian when you heard him whistling to himself. 

You never stopped your rhythm, his cock hitting the back of your throat, hands running along his legs softly. His hand found the back of your head and rested on your hair, making you meet his eyes again. 

The way he was staring down at you told you he was close. His free hand ran through his hair, pushing it from his eyes and stayed there to keep it from falling in front of his vision. He was too focused on you and didn't want his hair to get in the way. 

When Damien's hand tightened in your hair, not enough to hurt but enough to get your attention, you felt his thighs tense and a warmth hit your tongue. 

You rode him through until he was finished. Most of his weight was leaned back on the wall behind him and his chest was heaving to try to catch his breath. 

He smiled at you as you stood up, stretching up to give him a quick kiss.

"i bet my shower's warm now." You pulled away from him as he frowned at you, that you were going to leave so soon so he couldn't repay the favor but you knew he needed to get out before anyone got suspicious. 

Sneaking back to your own stall proved you right, it was plenty warm so you could get on with a quick shower and join the movie downstairs. 

Damien was in the same seat from the night before so you joined him. 

"Don't think I'm letting you get away with that." He whispered against your hair as he pulled you in, everyone else focused on the movie. 

You met his gaze, eyebrow raised in question. 

"I'm going to get you back for that." He added. 

"I was planning on it." You tried not to laugh as his eyes darkened and growled softly in frustration.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Damien returns home from the Smosh tour. Just how much did you miss each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support from you guys is what keeps me adding to this story. I love you all so much and I can't believe that what started out as a one-shot has turned into this! I cannot thank you enough. <3
> 
> Keep the comments coming, let me know what you think or what you want to see next! They absolutely make my day.

Damien quietly unlocked the front door, being as careful as he could to not make any noise. When he stepped in, he set his suitcase down just inside before silently closing up behind him, then removing his shoes. 

He paused to listen, to see if he could tell where you were at the moment. 

It was 9:00 A.M. and he had just returned from their short tour, hours earlier than expected. He decided to surprise you instead of texting to let you know. He knew you weren't working and that you should be home, he just didn't know where. 

When you woke up that morning, you decided it would be a lazy day as you waited for Damien to return home. You had worked over the weekend so that you could have the next couple of days off with him. 

You got dressed and made your usual morning coffee and escaped to the small deck out back, letting the kitties out with you to enjoy the fresh air and the sunshine now that they were trained to stay on the patio. 

Zelda was sitting on the ledge and you were leaned on it next to her, giving her scratches. 

Damien knew you were outside when he peeked into the kitchen and saw the patio doors open to allow the cats in and out as they pleased. It made him smile and he took a minute to take the scene in. 

"I see all my girls are having a good morning." When he spoke up, you were glad you weren't holding your coffee at the moment or it would have went everywhere, his arms circling around you quickly after so you couldn't hit him for the scare. 

"Oh my God." You were breathing heavy, elbows on the railing, head hanging as you tried to catch your breath. Damien was trying not to laugh but you could feel it escape him through his chest against your back. 

"I'm sorry but that moment was too good to pass up." He chuckled, kissing you on the cheek. 

"You suck." You mumbled as he brought one of his arms up to scratch Zelda, who was happy to see him and must have heard him coming because she hadn't been phased by his appearance. 

"Thought you weren't going to be back until tonight?" You asked. 

"Me, too but I'm definiely not complaining." He said. 

You grabbed your coffee and took a sip once you had calmed down, letting him focus on the cats for a while, kneeling on the floor, both so excited to see him home. 

When he stood back up, he took the coffee cup from your hands and took a sip, closing his eyes in contentment, "So much better than the crappy convenience store stuff I had this morning." 

"You can have it. That's my second cup." You told him as he tried to hand it back to you. 

"Two cups before 10 A.M.?" He looked surprised. 

"Didn't sleep very well." You admitted, "Haven't really slept very well since you left." 

"Me either." He agreed, setting the cup on the railing again and pulling you close. 

"I never thought I'd be one of those people that couldn't sleep without another person." You shook your head at yourself. Zelda meowed from below, as if reminding you of her presence, "I said person, not cat. You were a good snuggler but you're not your dad." You told her, making Damien laugh. 

"How about we go cuddle on the couch and relax?" He offered, which you gladly accepted. 

Damien laid down and you squeezed along the backrest on your side, curled up next to him, head on his chest. He flipped the TV on and left it on the channel it was already on, a football game. He knew you needed to rest, and he looked like he could use it as well, so it was just background noise for a nap. 

"So glad to be home." Damien sighed. You hummed in agreement into his neck, settling comfortably and hugging him around the waist. 

#

You woke up to the feel of fingers softly running through your hair, giving you a tingly feeling that you smiled at. 

"That feels good." You whispered, voice still not awake yet. 

"Good." 

"How long have you been awake?" You asked. 

"Don't know. How long is half a football game?" He asked, "It says 30 minutes but, yeah right." 

"You could have woken me." You told him with a laugh, wondering how uncomfortable he had to have been pinned to the couch. 

"Didn't want to. I was enjoying having you in my arms again." He admitted. 

You smiled and leaned up to kiss him, a proper kiss for the first time since he'd been back. He maneuvered you so you were laying completely on top of him, stretched along with your legs tangled in his. 

"I missed this." He mumbled between kisses, groaning when you deepened it, his hands squeezing your hips to his tightly, fingers hooking in the belt loops of your jeans. 

You rutted your hips slowly against his, pulling a soft moan from his lips. You kissed down the side of his neck, nipping at his earlobe. He started to tug at the bottom of your shirt, rucking it up your sides, grunting when he couldn't raise it any higher because you were pressed against his chest. 

You sat up and allowed him to pull your shirt over your head. Your bra was followed quickly behind, leaving you bare from the waist up. The chilliness of the room hit you quick, goosebumps all over, nipples quickly hardening, making Damien lick his lips in anticipation. 

You tugged on the front of his t-shirt, silently asking him to sit up so you could remove it. Instead, he scooted to rest farther up on the armrest pillow and pulled you to him, kissing down your collar bone and lower, tongue snaking out and pulling a nipple into his mouth. The way he swirled his tongue made you squeeze your thighs around his hips. 

His hands slid up your back, holding you close to him as you bunched his shirt over his chest in your hands, tugging lightly. He was taking his time, his eyes locked on yours from below. You bit your lip, unable to look away, Your eyes flickered between his eyes and his mouth, watching his lips on your bare skin. 

Your grip only tightened on his shirt, tugging on it as your hips moved over his, the roughness of your jeans not giving you the friction you needed. Finally you were able to pull yourself away from his mouth and scoot your hips back, pulling him up to remove his shirt. 

When it was gone, tossed onto the floor behind the couch, he pulled you back down on top of him, lips meeting again. It was like he stole the breath from you, kissing you like you hadn't seen each other in months, not just days. 

"Want to move this upstairs?" You asked breathless, the lack of space on the couch frustrating. 

Damien nodded, helping you stand up so that he could follow suit. You squealed in surprise when he tossed you over his shoulder and carried you up the stairs, nervously eyeing the stairs and the ground floor getting further and further away. 

"I got you." He gently rested his hand on your lower back as he felt how tense you were. When he reached your bedroom, he tossed you onto the bed. 

He stood in front of you so you made quick work of his pants, pulling them off so he could step out of them and his socks. He placed his palms on the bed on each side of you, kissing you slowly and using his upper body to make you lay back. It made getting to the button on your pants easier and let him tug them down your legs while you were propped on your elbows, watching his every move. 

You expected him to return to you, to join you on the bed but instead he gave you his hand and pulled you to stand with him, wrapping you in his arms to kiss you breathless. 

When he pulled away, he sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed himself back, laying with his head on a pillow and tugging your hand to climb on him. You placed a knee on each side of his thighs as he dropped your hand so you could place them on his chest. 

"No, higher." Damien gripped your hips and pulled you forward farther, making you crawl until your knees were next to his head and your hands gripped the headboard in front of you. 

"Much better." He nudged your knees outward so you sank lower and was finally exactly where he wanted you. The hunger in his eyes took your breath away but when he closed his eyes and groaned at his first taste of you, your knees almost buckled. 

"Oh, God." You whimpered. 

Damien grasped the back of your thighs and started to rock you forward and back, flattening his tongue against you. You would occasionally pull up when a spasm of pleasure would hit you but he moved his hands to your hips, holding you down so you couldn't get away, forced to stay as close as possible. 

It didn't take long for you to find a rhythm of your own, Damien no longer needing to move you, head thrown back as you groaned over him, hands clutching the headboard so hard your knuckles were turning white. 

He knew your body so well, knew how much you needed, when you needed more, when you were close. When your hips stuttered and you sank lower, he knew you were close. He grasped your hips tightly, pulling you impossibly closer, unable to move and his tongue flicked at your clit, never letting up. You were a moaning mess above him, eyes squeezed shut at the pleasure coursing through you as your muscles quivered and he pushed you over the edge. 

Your breath came out in sharp bursts as you came down, head dropping forward. You opened your eyes and found Damien watching you so intently, eyes burning into yours, making you blush at how much you let yourself go in that moment. 

"Fuck, that was amazing." He groaned, palming at his cock. You laughed breathlessly, agreeing in your own way, surprised by how good it felt to be in control, of his trust in you, and how much he seemed to love it himself. 

You slid backward, arms shaky on the pillow as you leaned down to kiss him, but chuckling and wiping his chin off first, seeing it glistening. Damien grasped your wrist before you could pull your hand away, pulling your fingers into his mouth with a groan. You bit your lip as you watched, seeing him so turned on by you. 

You crashed your lips into his when he was finished, kissing him like your life depended on it. Damien's hand laid along your cheek as he groaned into the kiss, using his other arm to roll you over so you were next to him. You felt him pressed along your thigh and you groaned at how hard he was. 

"Missed you so much." He whispered out between long kisses as he rolled over you, arms caging you in beneath him. 

"I don't think I'm going to last very long, fuck." He mumbled as he buried his face in your neck as his cock nudged at your opening. 

"Don't care. Just want you in me." You told him, running your foot up the side of his thigh and wrapping it around his hip, trying to coax him into you. 

He sank in finally, stopping when he was fully seated, "Give me a sec." He chuckled breathlessly against your skin, afraid if he moved an inch it would be over. 

You reached up and ran your hand through his hair, waiting him out even though all you wanted was for him to move. 

"Oh, God." Damien inhaled sharply through his teeth as he raised his hips and snapped them back in. 

"Mmm." You nipped at his shoulder as you squeezed your eyes closed, lost in the feeling only he could give you.

"Day." You whimpered as he set a slow pace. He pulled his forehead from your neck after placing one last kiss there and then trailing them up your jaw and back to your lips. Your hands roamed his back, leaving goosebumps in your wake. 

His hand snuck between your bodies and you gasped against his lips as his thumb ran tight circles over your clit. You clenched down on him from the new sensation and he moaned, picking his pace up. 

"So good, Day." You gasped out between kisses, making him hum his agreement against your lips. 

"Please tell me you're close." He mumbled, again burying his face in your neck. You knew that was what he did when he was trying to last long enough for you, already near the edge. He placed open-mouthed kisses on your shoulder and you threw your head back when his thumb sped up again, trying to urge you on. 

"Yes, so close." 

"Come on. Come for me, babe." He pushed, almost a growl against your skin. All it took was a few more thrusts and you weren't sure who came first, both of you tensing and writhing together. 

Damien let his weight settle over you without pulling out as you came down. He groaned at the aftershocks of your orgasm as you clenched around him. 

His forehead rested on yours, meeting your eyes with a tired smile, "Love you." 

"Love you, too. So much." You responded, kissing him. 

"Maybe I need to go away more often if this is the welcome home I get."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's in quarantine. How could I not write about it? Just a little drabble, really, not many words but I wanted to get something out about being stuck at home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the love. I'm always surprised and excited when I log in and see a new comment and it's honestly the best motivation I could have for this. Thank you, thank you, thank you. :)
> 
> Keep the comments coming, what do you want to see coming up? I have an idea for the next chapter so look for that in the next week or two!

You were coming up on a week of quarantine. All the videos in waiting had been edited and ready to post. The apartment was spotless. You’d gone on multiple walks around the block just to get some fresh air. You were quickly running out of things to keep busy, other than video games and movies. 

“No! Cheater!” You groaned as Damien’s MarioKart character flew by after he hit you with the blue shell. He cackled and pumped his fist in victory while you nudged him with your foot from the other end of the sofa. 

“I hope it feels like a hollow victory.” You mumbled, teasing. 

“Nope. Felt pretty darn good to me!” He was still grinning. 

You let the controller slip out of your hand and onto the floor next to you as you were stretched along the couch with your feet in Damien’s lap. Being cooped up had sort of ruined your sleep schedule so you were almost always feeling sleepy. You tried and failed to hold back a yawn.

“You know, I’m really glad we moved in together when we did or else this would be so much worse.” You commented. Your previous roommate was also out of town and stuck with her family back home, which meant you would have been all alone if you still lived with her. 

“You say that now…” He replied. 

“True. Give me another week or two and it’ll be ‘Til your unsolvable murder do us part’.” 

Damien gasped and grabbed his chest in surprise and suspicion, “I knew it! I knew you and Zelda were plotting against me the other day!” 

“No? We would…never do such a thing?” The faux innocence in your voice made him laugh before tickling your feet in his lap. 

“No! No! I’m sorry. I’m sorry. We won’t murder you in your sleep, I swear!” You choked out between laughing fits as you tried to kick him away. 

“In my sleep! Really? You weren’t even going to give me the respect of a face-to-face killing? How rude!” He argued. 

You sat up so you could pull your feet out of his grasp, breathing heavy.

“Zelda insisted.” You shrugged as if it was all the cat’s fault. 

“Benedict Arnold.” He narrowed his eyes towards Zelda who was napping on her tower across the room, making you laugh. He leaned back in his spot, arms crossed. 

“Aw, don’t worry. It was more of a… hypothetical discussion.” You laid your head on his shoulder, trying to look innocent. 

“Yeah, sure.” He sniffed, arms still folded, trying not to smile. 

“Besides, we all love you too much to murder you.” You told him with a smile. 

“Yeah, it sounds like it.” He nodded, rolling his eyes. 

“We do!” You argued, throwing your arms around his neck and planting a noisy, sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

“Gross!” He broke and started laughing, wiping his cheek off exaggeratedly. 

When he was done wiping his face, you forced him to look at you. He rested his forehead on yours, smiling. 

“I promise there is no one I’d rather be quarantined with than you.” You said, kissing him softly. 

“Darn right.” Damien nodded before adding, “Who else is going to put up with your terrible sense of humor?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in quarantine. Because we're all still in quarantine. What happens when Damien decides to tease you during a meeting? You get revenge, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the support, as always. I'm still amazed by how far this little one-shot has come, how it turned into so much more. I'm sorry this took so long to post, I had an idea for the chapter but it didn't really want to come out so this is what happened instead. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos absolutely make my day and it's what keeps me writing.

You peeked your head around the corner of Damien’s office door, double checking that he wasn’t filming anything. He usually put one of your hair ties on the doorknob if he was but it wouldn’t be completely unlike him to forget. 

“Hi.” He greeted, chuckling as only your eyes were visible from behind the door. 

“No recording?” You asked. 

“Nope. Just some writing now while I wait for the meeting.” He said, holding his hand out to you. You’d been having meetings for work every couple of days to check in on the schedule and to see how everything was going. It was nice that it was all one big meeting so you could just jump in on the same screen instead of using your laptop in another room. 

“Are we ever going to be able to leave the house again?” You asked dramatically, flopping into Damien’s lap. 

“Nope. This is our life now.” He wrapped his arms around you and squeezed. 

“I don’t even know what day it is. And I miss our trips.” You sighed. 

“Me, too. Well, the trips part. I know the day. It’s Wednesday.” He paused, “I think.” His brow furrowed as he second guessed himself, making you laugh. 

You ran your hand over his bearded cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“You’re not sick of me yet?” He asked, teasing. 

“Nope. And, I want to state for the record, I’m going to miss this when quarantine is over.” You said, fingers scratching the beard. 

“Me, too, just for this.” He started kissing your neck. Goosebumps ran down your spine, holding back the moan from Damien attacking your sensitive skin. It was a pleasant surprise for him to find out how much you loved his beard. His hand tucked under your shirt, running his fingers across your ribs lightly, causing you to lean back into him further. 

His kisses trailed back up and finally captured your lips with his. Your hands were tangled in his hair, tugging lightly to make him groan. 

“Noooo,” You whined as the computer started beeping, signaling the incoming call for your scheduled meeting. Damien chuckled at you as he helped you stand up and pull over the other desk chair so you were sitting side-by-side. 

You were quiet as you watched more and more people popping into the meeting, waiting until everyone was present. You wanted nothing more than the meeting to be finished before it even started after what was interrupted. 

“How’s everyone doing?” Matt Raub asked, getting some ‘okay’s and some ‘bored’ responses before getting down to business. The editing and planning stuff came first, leaving you taking notes. Damien was getting bored, you could tell, the way his knee was bouncing and his eyes were unfocused. You almost jumped to the ceiling when his hand started tickling the inside of your knee. 

You shot him a quick look and he was unconcerned, nothing on his face but boredom. You returned to the notes in front of you and bit your lip as his hand slid higher up the inside of your thigh. You had to stop yourself from reacting so your friends and co-workers wouldn’t know what was going on. 

Thankfully, when you had to talk about what you were working on, his hand stilled and let you focus, though you were conscious of it pressing warmly against your skin. You glanced at him again, seeing him watching you as if nothing were going on and you wanted to kick him and kiss him in equal measure. 

Once you were finished, he wasted no time in sliding up higher and higher, fingers hooking around the leg of your shorts, which happened to be a pair of his boxers (thank God your meetings didn’t require pants!). His finger tickled along your covered center, too light to give any relief, teasing you. 

You sighed quietly, breath stuttering out in frustration and Damien’s lip curved slightly, just enough for you to see that he was enjoying what he was doing to you.

Thankfully, he stopped when they started talking about some projects that he was involved in. He spoke with his hands too much for him to keep one on you so while you didn’t have the kind of relief you were craving, he at least wasn’t teasing you anymore. 

Two could play this game. You readjusted in your seat, pulling your legs underneath you and leaned to the side, towards Damien, your turn to look bored while he and the others talked. Your hand inched up the top of his thigh, trying not to laugh when he coughed into his fist and readjusting his position. 

Higher and higher your hand went until you were cupping him through his basketball shorts, half-hard already from touching you, looking forward to the meeting being over. 

“Yeah, I’ll e-mail what I have so far.” Damien said though you weren’t paying attention to who he was talking to or what he was talking about, too busy keeping a bored face as you slid your hand over him, squeezing gently as you did. 

“To all of you isolating alone, I’m sorry. To all of you isolating with a partner, I’m _really_ sorry. I don’t know how much longer I can do this.” That statement from one of the editors as her boyfriend interrupted her to ask where something was brought you back to the screen, chuckling at her annoyed and embarrassed face. 

It morphed into a brief discussion of recent arguments or embarrassing moments from being in lockdown with a partner. 

“As our resident Smosh couple, how are you guys doing?” A producer asked you and Damien since you remained quiet during the complaining session. 

“Good. I mean, we’re bored but at least we’re bored together.” You said with a shrug. 

“Translation: we’re boning because there’s nothing else to do but we don’t want you loners to feel bad about how awesome it is.” Shayne joked. 

“Translation service: 10/10, perfect accuracy-would recommend.” Damien said, making everyone laugh and shake their heads, used to those two and their antics. You just buried your face in his shoulder, face red. You would have jokingly hit him if your hand weren’t otherwise busy. 

“Well, I think that’s a good place to end this. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go be bored with my wife.” Matt said, wiggling his eyebrows and laughing as everyone groaned before ending his session. 

Quick goodbyes were thrown around before everyone was gone, leaving you alone once again. 

“Fuck, that was the longest meeting ever.” Damien groaned, pulling you up from your seat to stand in front of him. 

“Completely your fault. If you hadn’t started…that, it wouldn’t have felt so long.” You kissed him on the cheek. 

“I couldn’t help it! I mean, with your legs out like this they’re just begging to be touched.” He said, hands gripping your hips. 

“But that wasn’t very nice. I don’t think you deserve it now.” You told him, turning from him and pretending you were going to walk away. 

He groaned and grabbed your hand pulling you back, “I’m sorry. Doesn’t that count for something?” 

“No, because I don’t believe you. I appreciate that you stopped while I was talking so, I mean, that’s something in your favor.” You shrugged as if unsure. 

“But you did it, too!” He pouted. 

“Because you started it.” You laughed at how childish that sounded but then pursed your lips, an idea crawling through your mind. 

“Pull up Dark Souls.” You told him, gesturing to the computer. His eyebrows crinkled in confusion, the conversation taking a much different direction than he was expecting. 

“What?” He asked, as if checking to see if he heard you correctly. 

“Pull. Up. Dark. Souls.” You punctuated each word with a kiss, leaning down to him. You couldn’t help but notice he kept glancing down the front of your shirt, your tank top revealing more with the way you were bent over. 

He eyed you for a couple seconds and then shrugged, doing as you asked. A couple clicks of his mouse and the game was up, ready to play. 

“Go on.” You nodded your head towards it. 

He humored you and started it, picking up in the middle of the game from the last time he’d played it.

You dropped to your knees in front of him, sitting back on your feet, pushing his knees apart so you could settle between them. Your hands slid up his thighs slowly. He shifted in his seat, his breath catching in his throat. 

When you reached the top of his thighs, your hands skimmed across him and reached for his waistband and tucked your fingers in. He worked with you, lifting his hips to allow you to slide the shorts down his legs so they pooled at his feet, out of your way. 

Your hands tickled the hairs on his thighs, fingers meandering back to their destination. You licked your lips as you glanced up at him, seeing his attention torn between you and the game. 

He let out a shuddering breath when your finger trailed along his length to the tip before taking him completely in your hand. You squeezed lightly as you slid up and down, a slow rhythm building, using his precum to help. 

“Oh, God.” He murmured, trying his hardest to focus on the game.

Going back up to your knees, you brought him to your mouth and licked around the head, trying not to get too distracted by his heavy breathing. 

You were about to take all of him in your mouth but stopped briefly to warn him, “If you die, I stop.” 

Without letting him react, your mouth engulfed him, taking him all the way so he hit the back of your throat. 

“What?!” The noise that followed could only be described as a mixture of a whimper and a moan as the pleasure mixed with the added pressure of your warning. 

You hummed in the affirmative, that he heard you right and you meant what you said, which just made his thighs tense underneath your hands at the added vibration while he was once again hitting the back of your throat. 

You didn’t want to give him a chance to build up slowly, to settle into it. You were trying to get payback, after all, so you were bobbing your head up and down, sliding him down the back of your throat with each pass, trying to drive him insane. 

“Oh, God.” His knuckles were white as they squeezed the controller in his hands.. He had to fight his eyes from going unfocused or sliding shut in pleasure, what he usually did when he wasn’t actively watching you. He was thankful he was in a part of the game that wasn’t too dangerous or he would have been dead by now. 

His character had stopped moving when he couldn’t stop watching you, especially when your hand cupped his balls and gently massaged them, adding to the already overwhelming sensations. 

You couldn’t hear the usual sounds of the game that you were expecting so you looked up at him. When you saw him not playing, you stopped what you were doing, removing your mouth from him. He groaned in frustration as his head hit the back of his gaming chair. 

“You stop, I stop.” You told him, eyebrow raised as you waited for him to continue. 

“Babe.” He whined. He had been close when you stopped and was biting his lip so hard you worried it would bleed. 

You smirked at him, still not touching him until he groaned and went back to his game. 

You gave him a minute to get back into it, to focus on something other than you, before returning your hand to him, starting off slow again to make sure he wasn’t going to stop immediately. 

You were really enjoying getting to tease him, to drag it out like he did to you. You knew you were also going to pay for it later but that just made it better. 

You licked a long stripe from base to tip, earning a quiet groan from the back of his throat.

It didn’t take long to get back into the same rhythm you had before you stopped. His hips were shifting up to meet you. Your hands were flat on his thighs, thumbs rubbing lightly along the inside. 

“Fuck.” He whispered, eyes flicking between you and the screen. He wanted nothing more than to throw the controller down and thread his fingers through your hair. His fingers twitched as he fought against it. 

“Oh, God.” He mumbled when your hand slid back to his balls again. He was getting close, you could feel it in his thighs, in his breathing getting heavier, in the way his teeth were clenched. 

“Babe, please.” He whined as it got harder and harder to focus on the game in front of him. 

You hummed around him, your way of giving him permission to stop playing, that you wouldn’t be so cruel to not let him enjoy it when he was so close. 

He tossed the controller on the desk, not even bothering to pause the game. His hands pulled your hair into a makeshift ponytail to hold it out of his way, to keep it from obstructing his view of you. 

“Fuck, feels so good.” He said, more vocal now that he was able to focus only on what you were doing to him. 

With one hand holding your hair back, the other was hooked behind your neck, holding you close, letting him thrust up, sending him further down your throat. 

“So close.” He mumbled a warning, fingers tightening in your hair, thigh tensed under your hand.

It was only seconds later when his hips stuttered, holding you in place with a groan as he came in your mouth. You swallowed it all, dragging your tongue over the tip one last time before pulling back, resting on your feet again. 

“Goddamn.” He huffed, trying to catch his breath as he watched you, your cheeks flushed and lips red, small smile on your face. 

He grabbed your hand, tugging you back to your feet in front of him. He spun you around and pulled you into his lap, head leaning on your shoulder, just as you had been when you first entered his room. 

“Oh my God, I think that was, like, every teenage boy’s wet dream.” He chuckled, still slightly out of breath. You threw your head back and laughed, realizing he was probably right. Blow jobs and video games, best of both worlds. 

He started to kiss down the side of your neck while he made sure his beard rubbed against you as he went, hands sliding over your thighs. 

“And don’t think for a second that you’re not getting payback for that.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to a party for a co-worker. Once you return home, Damien is determined to make you feel how frustrated he was all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been over a month since I've posted! I had the idea for this but just had a hard time writing it! 
> 
> I love, love, love how supportive you guys have been over this and it's the reason I keep updating. (I keep waiting for the comments to stop and for you guys to get sick of this!)
> 
> You have no idea how your comments absolutely make my day and give me the biggest burst of happiness so please, please keep them coming!

“Hope we don’t have to be here very long. If I have to watch you in this dress all night I’m going to go crazy.” The deep rumble of Damien’s voice in your ear surprised you as he wrapped his arms around you from behind. 

You whined quietly, the hint of frustration obvious, head leaned back into his shoulder. It was Friday night and you were at a beachfront bar to celebrate a co-worker’s engagement. You were leaning on the railing, looking out on the water as the sun set. 

Damien and some of the others were off at a rental house filming all day while you were at the office so you shared an Uber with Sarah and Monica to the bar. Everyone changed their clothes at the end of the work day to go straight to the bar and it was the first time you’d seen each other since you left home. 

“What? I can’t help it if this dress does things to me.” He grumbled as he kissed your neck softly while you were still alone. He was sure the others he arrived with would be out in a minute after stopping by the bar to grab a drink first. 

You turned around in his arms, back pressed against the wooden railing, his arms still around you. He was wearing black pants with a button up gray shirt, sleeves rolled up his forearms and the top button undone. 

“I really don’t think you have any room to talk.” Your eyebrows rose as you took him in. He laughed, kissing you properly. It took everything in you not to pull him back in for more but you heard the door open and laughter spill out from behind him. 

You greeted everyone that had been filming with Damien all day, letting them pull you into their discussion of which of them would last the longest on a deserted island. You laughed at them as they argued for themselves and against each other, always finding a reason why someone else wouldn’t make it. You kept your opinion to yourself, not willing to get drawn in to pick sides. 

It turned into multiple conversations at once, not an unusual circumstance with this group, but it made you warm inside when you realized Damien’s arm was still wrapped around you, holding you close, thumb lightly brushing back and forth against your hip, even as you were talking to different people. You wondered if he even knew he was doing it. 

You finished playing a game of pool against Keith, laughing so hard your cheeks hurt as he was doing everything in his power to throw you off, to make you miss your shots. Damien, Courtney, and Tommy were sitting at the nearest table watching the game with interest, not helping by throwing in more jokes to make you and Keith laugh.

“I demand a rematch later!” You said through your laughter as Noah took your place, determined to give it another shot after Keith made a joke so bad you scratched to end the game. You took a sip of your cold drink, leaning against Damien at the table. 

“Want to go outside for a bit? It’s kind of warm in here.” Damien asked softly in your ear. You were standing at the perfect height for him to rest his chin on your shoulder from atop the barstool he was seated on. 

“Sure.” You agreed, smiling at him. 

He excused you two from the table and led you through the crowded bar out the patio doors that led to the view that you were admiring earlier, though the sun had set while you were inside. The breeze blew the cool salt air in your direction and you were glad he suggested it, feeling better immediately. 

There was a line of shoes at the edge of the patio from various people who decided to play games in the sand or a walk along the water. 

“Let’s go for a walk.” Damien suggested, happy for a moment to sneak away from the big groups of people. 

“Sounds good.” You agreed, slipping your shoes off at the end of the row, Damien doing the same and stuffing his socks inside to keep them safe. You passed by Matt, Joven, Sarah, Ian, Monica, and Shayne who were playing, or at least attempting to play, a game of volleyball with only the patio lights and the moon to see by. They yelled at you to join, to help make it easier with more people but you weren’t deterred from the moment of quiet a walk would bring. 

You grabbed Damien’s hand as you started down along the water’s edge and he linked your fingers together with a squeeze. 

“I think this is the first time today I’ve been able to just…breathe.” Damien said quietly once you were finally far enough away that no one was nearby. 

“Rough day?” You asked, peeking up at him. 

He shook his head, “Just busy. But this makes it better.” 

“Good.” You wrapped your free hand around his arm and leaned your head on it as you walked, happy he was relaxing. 

You heard Damien climbing the stairs as you were standing at the bathroom mirror, pulling your hair out from the French braid it had been in all day. You sighed happily as you shook it out, brushing through it with your fingers so it fell in loose waves. 

“Feel good?” Damien slid in behind you, chuckling at the sound of obvious relief from taking your hair down. 

“God yes.” You agreed. 

He hugged you from behind, resting his chin on the top of your head. 

“Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep my hands off you tonight?” He asked, thumbs rubbing idly across your sides. His words paired with the look he was giving you in the mirror made your cheeks warm. 

“Sorry.” You shrugged, though he knew you weren’t by the gleam in your eye. 

“You bent over that pool table about did me in. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you wore this dress just to tease me.” He groaned. 

“What?” You laughed. All you could remember was the awkward ways you would find yourself leaning to try to make a shot, not able to remember anything about your moves as remotely sexy. 

“I wish you knew what you do to me.” He shook his head. 

You smiled and turned in his arms. He grabbed your hips and lifted you onto the countertop so you were closer to eye level with him. You spread your knees apart, dress sliding up your thighs, so he could get closer and you played with the buttons on his shirt. 

“You say that like you don’t do the same to me.” You said, sliding your legs around his hips to lock him in place in front of you. 

“But when it happens to you, it’s… less visible.” His eyebrow raised at you to emphasize his meaning. 

That made you laugh, pulling him closer by his shirt, “Doesn’t make it any less frustrating, though.” 

He clicked his tongue, “Frustrating, huh?” 

“Very.” You nodded. 

Damien grabbed your thighs and unwrapped them from his waist to pull you off the counter and spin you around to face the mirror again, hands sliding down your sides and to your hips. His fingers drug your dress up your thighs slowly, watching his hands in the mirror. 

The only light was coming from the hallway, casting shadows around you. 

“Frustrating… was seeing you all night, being so close but not able to do what I want, to touch what I want.” His voice was low and his lips were pressed close to your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. 

You shrugged innocently, “Nothing’s stopping you now.” 

He dropped his forehead on your shoulder with a sharp intake of breath from your invitation and groaned quietly. 

“You think I wore this dress just to tease you but I promise I didn’t. But what’s underneath…” You left the sentence hanging, leaving him to wonder what exactly you were wearing. 

“Damn it.” He chuckled darkly, shaking his head as it was still leaning on your shoulder, fingers gripping your thighs tighter, close to revealing what he was now curious about. Still not looking up from your shoulder, he pressed his lips to your warm skin, inching his way across to your neck. 

You watched him in the mirror, burning at the sight of him trying to keep his cool. After a deep breath he looked at you in the mirror again, eyes watching his hands as he lifted your dress above your hips. 

The little bit of lace that made up your panties made him groan at the sight of them. He paused only briefly before continuing to push your dress up your body. You raised your arms so he could pull it over your head completely and he dropped it on the floor, paying it no more attention. 

Your bra matched your panties, lacy and just enough to cover the necessities, though with some push-up to give you great cleavage, which he had been trying not to stare at all night. 

“This is for me?” He asked, running his hands down your sides then back up and over your breasts, cupping them before lightly trailing his finger between them, giving you goosebumps. 

“Always.” 

“I am a very. Lucky. Man.” He whispered between soft kisses on your neck. You took a shaky breath as you leaned your head to the side to give him better access. 

Fingers trailed down your stomach to reach the edge of your panties and there they froze while Damien met your eyes in the mirror. 

“Hands on the edge.” His head nodded down, gesturing to the sink in front of you, telling you to place your hands on it. You did, the cool of the surface feeling nice on your palms as a contrast to the rest of your body that Damien was setting alight with his careful touches. 

“Good girl.” He whispered, nipping at your earlobe. He still wasn’t touching you the way you wanted. 

“Please.” You whimpered, leaning forward, swaying your hips and pushing backwards slightly to rub up against him. He held them tighter, stopping you from teasing him and you squeezed your eyes closed and dropped your head forward in frustration. 

“Hey.” He said softly in your ear, “Look at me.” 

You returned his gaze in the mirror. He smiled softly but you saw a hint of deviousness behind it. You knew just by that look that you were in for a long night. 

“You’re going to watch me make you cum. You’re keeping this on,” He said as he tugged at the edge of your panties, “Because I want to make sure that you won’t be able to put these on again without thinking about tonight.” 

A quiet groan caught in the back of your throat at his words and you bit your lip to keep the noises in check as his fingers dipped below the elastic and cupped you in his palm, only letting the heel of it barely touch your clit. 

You shifted your hips to try and make him touch you but his other arm just wrapped around you to hold you in place. 

“Uh-uh.” He clicked his tongue as he stopped you from moving. 

“You’re not going to cum until I say you can.” He stated as fact, no room for disagreement. His deepened voice was getting to you, the way he said those words barely above a whisper into your ear. 

You huffed out an annoyed breath but didn’t argue. 

“Oh, are you getting frustrated? Like I was all night?” He asked, slight chuckle in his voice, still holding his palm flat against you without giving any relief, just daring you to sass back. 

It sometimes still surprised you when he was like this. You never would have taken him for someone with a bit of a dominant side before you started dating. One night he would be sweet and romantic and the next he would take command and have you begging for him and you loved both. 

“Good girl.” He said after he was sure you weren’t going to fight him. His lips pressed to your temple as you leaned back into him. He tightened his arm around your middle, keeping you locked to his chest. 

You were pulled so close to his chest that you could feel the individual buttons on his shirt pressed to your back. There was something about him being fully clothed in the moment that made it feel like he was in charge. 

Damien held your gaze in the mirror as he started to move his hand, very deliberately avoiding anywhere that would give you relief. 

“Hm, maybe you _were_ frustrated tonight. I’ve barely even touched you and you’re soaked.” He groaned in your ear. You nodded, hoping that meant he’d take pity on you. 

He slid his middle finger through your folds to gather your wetness and swirled it around your clit slowly. Achingly, frustratingly slowly. You weren’t sure you would survive if that’s what he was going to do to you. 

The whimper that escaped when he pressed his finger down made him swallow thickly, always surprised and delighted by how much he could work you up without much effort. You did it to him constantly, sometimes without even trying, so to know he did the same to you was one of his favorite things. 

Your fingers were gripping the surface and you were staring down at them, using it to focus your attention somewhere else so that Damien couldn’t drive you completely insane with his tortuously slow movements. 

“Hey,” He tried to get your attention. When you didn’t stop staring at your hands, he stopped moving all together. You whined in the back of your throat and finally looked at him, huffing a frustrated sigh. 

“Watch my hand, not yours.” His voice took on an equal parts stern and playful tone that sent shivers down your spine. 

His hand buried between your legs, something you’d felt many times before, hit you differently as you watched it happening from his point of view. The look in his eyes, the way his fingers moved, the feel of his arm holding you tight to keep you close, all of it turned you on in a way you didn’t think possible just by being able to see it. 

At least this time he was giving you more, moving fast enough to give you some relief and knew it wouldn’t take long. You moaned and squirmed in his arms and you heard a sharp intake of breath from him. His hips pressed forward and you felt him push against your lower back to get any bit of relief he could find. 

“Feel what you do to me?” He asked when you pressed further back in to him, his cock straining against his pants. 

“Please.” You whimpered, his teasing and his words making your thighs clench together. You weren’t even sure what you were begging for, an end to the teasing or for him to be inside you. 

“I’m not done with you yet.” He murmured before pressing his lips to your neck. His tongue swiped below your ear before scraping his teeth over the same spot gently. 

“I—I can ‘t. Please. Please.” You begged, feeling the tension drawing tighter. 

“No.” He said firmly, lips trailing up the side of your jaw. 

You didn’t know which to watch, his hand or his lips, neither of them helping to hold off your impending orgasm. Instead, you focused on his forearm and realized that was just as bad, the muscles subtly shifting as he brought you pleasure. 

You gasped as his teeth nipped at your earlobe. Damien rubbed against your back again, still trying to give himself some relief while he had you right up to the edge and doing everything in your power to keep a grip on your control. 

“Please.” You pleaded, voice tight. 

“Please what?” He asked, drawing it out. 

“Please let me cum.” You whined as your knees started feeling weak. You knew he had a good grip around your waist to hold you up when you never moved, though you did curl forward over the sink, eyes squeezed shut. 

“No.” Not only did he deny your request but he stopped rubbing your clit all together. 

“No, no, no. I was so close. Please.” You begged. 

“Were you? I’m so sorry.” His innocent tone was ruined by the smirk you could feel on the side of your neck as he never stopped his torture of the sensitive skin under your ear. 

“Day, please.” You released the edge of the sink and grasped his arm that was holding you in place so you could lean back into him and lay your head against his shoulder. 

The way you begged for him had him getting frustrated. As much as he loved drawing things out and teasing you, he could only take so much. You tried to turn in his arms but he grasped your waist tighter, not letting you go. 

Before you could whine at him he nudged your arm away from his, to get you to set it back on the countertop. He wasn’t going to continue until you were back where he wanted you. 

He gathered more of your wetness, quietly moaning at how turned on he had you, squeezing you tighter as he returned to circling your clit. 

“Oh, God.” Your knees weakened again almost immediately. You had been so close before he stopped that you were right on the edge as soon as he started. You gripped the sink in front of you, using it to lean on, letting you press yourself further into his hand. 

“I’m—I’m close.” You whispered, meeting his eyes. 

He shook his head ‘no’ at you, eyebrow raised as if challenging you to defy him. 

“Please.” Another head shake. He knew your body so well, knew you could last a little longer. He loved watching you so close to the edge, your face contorting in pure pleasure. 

Your knuckles were white from gripping the countertop so hard, your eyes locked on his hand. His lips were back on you, across your shoulders and up your jaw but you noticed he kept watching you in the mirror, unable to stop, seeing how close you were. 

“I—I can’t. I have to. Please.” You begged, feeling the wave cresting and not sure you’d be able to stop it even if you wanted to. 

“Cum for me.” He whispered against your skin. 

The relief flooded through you, finally embracing your orgasm as it flooded through you, stronger than usual with as much as he made you hold it back. 

Your thighs squeezed around him so he couldn’t remove his hand even if he wanted to, though he was more than happy to help you through your orgasm, stretching it out, making it last. 

“Fuck.” He groaned against your neck as he watched. You tried to catch your breath but the heat in his gaze caught you by surprise and sent you into a second, though smaller, orgasm. 

He chuckled darkly as he felt it happen, wishing he was in you but knew he’d get to that soon enough. 

Once you were able to breathe again, you laughed lightly, “You’re right. I’m definitely not going to be able to put these on again without thinking about this.” 

“Good. But I hope you don’t think I’m done with you yet.” He spun you around by the hips and kissed you, quick but firm, before lifting you up and tossing you over his shoulder to head for the bedroom. 

Your night was just beginning.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending so much time in quarantine together leads to a nervous moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my most requested chapter idea so hopefully I did it justice. I was looking for something sweet and maybe a touch sappy. I've always tried to keep this story happy without too much drama/angst so I tried to keep along those lines here, too. 
> 
> As always, you guys amaze me with your support. Your comments are the best and it's why this story is still going. Thank you, thank you, thank you. <3
> 
> And, of course, let me know what you think of this one!

“Are you okay?” Damien pulled your attention away from the window. 

“Yep.” You smiled, though it didn’t quite make it to your eyes. Your attention went back to the window, staring out at nothing, to miss the frown on his face. 

Even Zelda rubbing along the chair and your leg didn’t get a reaction. 

“Babe?” Damien came over and knelt in front of you, in your favorite seat, in front of the window where you usually curled up and read while he streamed. 

“Hm?” You asked, eyes flicking to his again before returning to the outside view. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, hands on your knees, thumb brushing back and forth on your skin. 

You shook your head. Whether you were trying to say there was nothing wrong or that you didn’t want to talk about it, he didn’t know but it really didn’t matter. He knew something was off and he watched your eyes stare blankly out the window. 

After giving you plenty of time to respond, he carefully set his palm along your cheek and turned your head toward him, making you finally look at him. He looked worried and you instantly felt guilty, too focused on yourself to think about how that might have scared him. 

“I’m okay. I promise.” You smiled, giving him a quick kiss as if to prove your point. 

“You’ve been like this for a few days now.” He said gently, afraid you would retreat back into your head. 

“I’m sorry.” You frowned. 

“Don’t be. Just talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong. I can’t help you if you don’t let me in.” 

“That’s the problem, though. There’s nothing you can do. I don’t want to worry you if I can help it.” You told him quietly. 

“Hey, we’re a team, remember? At work but especially at home.” He said with a smile, brushing his thumb along your cheekbone. 

Your eyes closed at the soft touch and leaned into his warm palm, debating about what to tell him. 

“Please. Why won’t you tell me?” He whispered. 

“Because I’m scared.” You said quietly. 

“Of what?” The confusion in his voice was evident. 

You shrugged, “Everything.” 

Damien was starting to get upset at the vague and unhelpful statements you were making and you could see it. You didn’t blame him, you would probably be, too, if you were him but it wasn’t helping. It was just cementing the decision to stay quiet, to keep things to yourself. 

“Fine.” He stood up quickly and left, going upstairs to his game room. You breathed a sigh of relief, able to wallow in self-pity alone for a bit. You needed to talk to him, that much was obvious, but you weren’t ready for that conversation, for that reaction. 

There was nothing that could be done until the next day anyway, leaving you scared and alone in your head until your Amazon delivery would show up as you were locked down in quarantine for the second time in L.A. 

The rest of the day passed by slowly, but in a blur of quiet loneliness. You tried to avoid Damien as best you could and it seemed he was doing the same, whether for you or because he was upset at you for not talking to him, you weren’t sure. 

You went to bed early after a shower, feeling him crawl in bed next to you a while later. You didn’t bother checking the time, you hadn’t been sleeping and weren’t sure you were going to be any time soon, either. 

You rolled onto your back trying to get comfortable and you felt Damien shift, turning towards you. 

“Please.” He whispered in the dark, hand starting to reach for you before he pulled it back. 

You stayed silent while you thought about it. He was going to find out when your package arrived the next day, no way to hide it. Was it better to let him worry with you? Or let him find out the next day, more like a band-aid being ripped off all at once? 

“Damn it.” He huffed, turning his back to you in frustration. You closed your eyes, feeling the tears building up. You didn’t want him to be upset. You were worried he was going to be upset when he found out, sure, but now you were upsetting him for no reason. 

You sniffled quietly, wiping a tear away as it rolled down your cheek. You squeezed your eyes closed, wishing the day away, to at least get answers that you needed. 

Damien turned his bedside lamp on, the click loud in the silence. It wasn’t much brighter than a night light but gave enough light to see you. 

He watched another tear run down your cheek and wiped it away with his thumb before pulling you into him. You let him, burying your face in his chest as you cried, letting it out. He rubbed your back and kissed your forehead, waiting for you to be ready. 

“I’m sorry.” You whispered into his chest. 

He pried you away from him so he could see your face. Your eyes were red and he wiped the fresh tears away. He could feel the front of his shirt was wet from them but he didn’t care, barely even noticed as he watched your eyes search his. 

“Honey, I need you to talk to me. I’m going crazy here.” He admitted. 

You took a deep breath. Now or never. Just get it out. 

“I’m late.” You whispered. 

“Late for what?” He asked. You shouldn’t have been surprised by the innocent question. Of course he’d be confused. You just stared at him. You knew he’d figure it out on his own. It would have been cute had you not been so scared. 

“Oh. _OH!_” His eyes widened, fear obviously written all over his face. 

“Yeah.” You whispered, closing your eyes again, the fear grabbing your heart all over again now that he knew. 

“Hey.” He whispered, hoping to get you to look at him but you couldn’t. You couldn’t bear to see him angry at you. 

“Babe.” He tried again, brushing your hair back from your cheek. 

You took a deep breath and returned his gaze but he wasn’t angry. He wasn’t scared. He was worried but only about you. 

“I’m sorry.” You said again. 

“Stop that. It’s not your fault. We were both active and very willing participants, believe me.” He said making you huff a small laugh at his statement, unable to keep a small smile from your face. 

“That’s my girl. That’s what I like to see.” He said, kissing your forehead. 

“I have a test coming from Amazon. It should be here tomorrow.” You said. 

He nodded, “Good. Can I ask how late it is?” 

“A week now. But it’s never been late before.” You told him, referring to your usual birth control that made everything perfectly on schedule. 

Damien released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, the fear tangling inside his gut like yours had been for the past few days. 

“Yeah.” You agreed, his sigh speaking volumes without uttering a word. 

“I hate that you’ve been alone with this for days. Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked. 

“I didn’t want to worry you until I knew for sure, or at least until the test got here.” 

“We’re in this together. You never have to hide _anything_ from me. Ever.” He promised as he wrapped his hand around the back of your neck and pressed his forehead to yours, thumb rubbing along your cheek, still wiping away the tears that had slowed but not stopped. 

“It’s just that it’s something that we haven’t talked about so I wasn’t sure how upset you’d be.” You admitted. 

“I don’t think either of us were ready for this but I would never be upset with you. Like I said, it’s not your fault.” You nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves now that you knew he wasn’t mad at you. 

The doorbell rang and you and Damien turned to each other, eyes wide, your work suddenly forgotten, laptops snapped closed in an instant. It would have been comical had you not both been so nervous. 

You opened the door to find a small package on your doormat and the mail woman just climbing back into her truck. You grabbed it and closed the door, leaning your back against it and closing your eyes. The moment of truth was close and you were scared. It could be a life-changing moment. 

Damien grabbed his keychain off the hook by the front door and used his car key to slice open the box for you, dropping it on the floor after he grabbed the test box from inside. 

He was about to hand it to you but looked to change his mind. Instead, he set it on the small entryway table and grabbed you, pulling you close. 

“Before you do this, I need you to remember I love you and this doesn’t change that, no matter what it says.” He knew you needed to hear that. No matter how much he tried to convince you the night before, you’d spent the morning quiet and trying to stay busy with work. 

You gave him a soft smile, the only thing you were capable of at the moment, and hugged him tight. 

“Okay, let’s get this over with.” You whispered, your voice not quite there as you let go of Damien. 

He nodded and kissed you before releasing you to head upstairs. 

“How long do we have to wait?” Damien asked as he lifted you up on the bathroom countertop to wait. You had set a timer on your phone to let you know when you could look. 

“Two minutes.” You glanced down at the timer, seeing only 15 seconds had ticked by. 

“Longest two minutes ever.” Damien groaned as he situated himself between your knees and pressing a kiss to your forehead. You rested your hand on his chest in front of you and could actually feel his heart pounding. 

You had been so focused on yourself, so scared in your own right, only worried about Damien being mad at you that you didn’t think about how scared he probably was but it was just like him to put you first, make sure you were okay above his own concerns. 

“How are you doing?” You asked. 

“Scared.” He said quietly but with a chuckle. You ran your hand along his cheek, his beard making your fingers tingle and you nodded in agreement. 

“Is it weird that I’m not completely sure that I want it to be negative?” He asked quietly, as if revealing a dark secret. 

To say you were surprised was an understatement. He saw it on your face and shrugged. 

“I know, I can’t believe it, either. After you finally fell asleep last night, I couldn’t stop picturing little mini versions of us, the best of both of us, and everyone says you can never fully be prepared for parenthood so maybe it’s okay to not have it planned out.” 

“You’re the best, you know that?” You asked, reaching up to kiss him. 

“What?” He asked with a laugh, confused. 

“That’s the first time that I didn’t feel utter terror at the thought of it being positive.” 

“Just minor terror this time?” He asked with a smile, glad he hadn’t freaked you out. 

Your nerves were so on edge that when your phone’s timer went off you jumped. You took a deep breath and looked up at Damien, “I don’t think I can look.” 

“Want me to?” He asked, eyebrows raised. You nodded, watching cautiously as he reached for the test sitting behind you. It was facing down so you wouldn’t be tempted by it so he slowly flipped it over, revealing the screen to him. 

Damien had a pinched look on his face and you really could see how split his feelings were in that moment. You knew it was negative without him having to say a word, the deep relieved sigh telling you everything you needed to know. But his eyes showed a touch of disappointment, barely there and just for a second, only because you knew him so well. 

“I guess the stress of quarantine just threw my body off.” You said quietly when he squeezed you tightly in celebration, picking you up off your perch and setting your feet on the floor. 

He pulled you into the bedroom and sank into a comfortable chair in the corner of the room, near the window, that was usually saved for laundry piles but happened to be clean at the moment. He brought you down with him, settling you on his lap. 

“I feel like this is the first time I’ve been able to breathe all week.” You laid your head on his shoulder and let your body relax into him. 

“I still hate that you didn’t tell me.” He grumbled, poking your in the side. 

“I’m sorry. But, if we’re lucky, we won’t have to go through this again.” You said, kissing his cheek. 

“Ever?” He asked. You could hear a bit of teasing in that one word, but also felt the weight behind it. He was carefully asking about the future. 

“Let me rephrase that. We won’t have to go through it again until we’re ready and actively trying for it to happen.” 

“I like the sound of that.” He agreed with a grin before raising an eyebrow as his fingers gripped your hips, “I guess that just means we can have a lot of practice in the meantime.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get back from a trip home to see your family and immediately take a weekend away with Damien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it’s taken so long for me to post! This is kind of rushed because I didn’t realize it had been as long as it was! You guys are always so encouraging and supportive and I really wanted to get something out while most of us are still quarantining to some extent. 
> 
> As always, your comments mean the world to me. It is genuinely the only reason this story is still going. I can’t believe this little story has turned into something so much longer than I ever thought! Thank you guys so much! <3
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

“Aw, I missed you.” You laughed as you sat on the floor, scratching and giving belly rubs to the cats as soon as you walked in the door. 

“How come I didn’t get that nice of a greeting?” Damien grumbled as he closed the door and tossed his keys down. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you wanted belly rubs, too.” You teased, reaching up to rub at his stomach.

“A little lower.” He teased, eyebrow raised. You chuckled but decided to ignore him before it ended up with a late start to your trip. 

“Besides, I get to spend all weekend with you but I missed them and now have to go a couple more days again.” You added, returning to the scratches. 

You had just returned from a weeklong trip back home to visit your family that unfortunately Damien wasn’t able to join because of his filming commitments. He surprised you when you FaceTimed him during the week with a trip to an AirB&B in the mountains to get out of L.A. for the weekend. 

He picked you up from the airport, giving you enough time to come home, pack a new bag and leave again for a couple hour road trip. 

You turned around and reached your hands up to him so he could pull you off the floor and go pack. 

“Oh, now you want my attention.” He pursed his lips and squinted at you. 

“You’ll have my full attention all weekend.” You promised. 

“I better.” He agreed, pulling you to your feet. He tugged so hard you left your feet and ended up in his arms, laughing in surprise. 

“Hey, we’re here.” Damien shook your knee lightly to wake you up. It was a long car ride and after having to get up so early to make your flight you hadn’t gotten much sleep so he’d let you nap on the way. 

You put your hand up to your mouth as you yawned and he handed you the iced coffee that had been sitting untouched while you slept. 

“Mm. Thanks. Need. Caffeine.” You mumbled and took a sip. 

“No. Sentences. Before. Coffee.” He teased, talking like a zombie and you slapped his shoulder with the back of your hand and stuck your tongue out at him for good measure. 

You turned to open your door and gasped as you saw the cutest little cabin. It was an A-frame with large windows and a porch swing in the front. It was surrounded by trees that kept it in the shade and it looked like the backyard would be more of the same from what you could tell. 

“You approve?” Damien asked, smiling. 

“Oh my God, yes!” You grinned back as you finally opened your door. You heard him do the same and then felt him join you and lean against your door as you took in your home for the next three days. 

“The nearest house is over five miles away.” Damien told you, making you laugh. It was the reason for the trip, when everyone in L.A. was still stuck in quarantine it was hard to get out without having to actively avoid other people and you missed spending time outdoors. 

“Let’s go check it out.” You grabbed his hand and he led you to the front door, using a code to unlock the door. 

“I love this.” It was small but cozy, light and airy with the large windows making it feel bigger than it was. The bedroom was the only thing at the top of the stairs and it was open to the space below. 

“I’d love to have something like this some day.” You told him, eyes still taking in all the details. 

“How about we worry about a first house back home before a second.” He said with a laugh, kissing the top of your head. 

“It would make for good extra income, though. Maybe a little fixer upper that we could rent out like this place.” You said with a shrug, not thinking in the near future but something down the line. 

“Hm, could be fun.” Damien agreed as he walked to the back patio doors to look out on the backyard and the lake beyond. He quickly turned the lock and opened the door, sliding it as far as it would go to let the fresh air in. 

“Want to see the lake?” Damien asked. You nodded, following him out the door and onto the small deck. A couple stairs led down to the backyard and you noticed a hammock between a couple of the trees off to the side. It looked like the perfect place to spend an afternoon catching up on the book tossed in your bag at the last second. 

“That could be fun.” Damien said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows as he followed your view to the hammock. 

You raised an eyebrow at him, “Have you met us? We are so not graceful enough to manage that.” The thought of trying to balance on what seemed like a flimsy hammock was not appealing. 

Damien tossed his head back with a laugh, “Good point. I want to spend this weekend here, not at the hospital with a concussion.”

“Or worse. Also super embarrassing to explain how it happened.” You agreed, cringing at the thought of trying to explain the accident doctors and nurses. 

By that point, you had followed a narrow path between the trees that opened up to a lake with a pier straight ahead. 

“So peaceful.” You sighed out, leaning into him. The view took your breath away, the water calm and quiet. There were no other houses nearby so it felt completely isolated. 

He agreed with a soft hum and wrapped his arms around you and rested his cheek on the top of your head, enjoying the quiet moment. 

“Is it cold?” You asked as Damien let his legs dangle into the water as he sat on the edge of the pier. 

“Nope.”

“Then why aren’t you getting in?” You asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Waiting for you?” He said, more as a question. 

“Are you? Or are you lying and it’s freezing?” You asked, trying not to laugh. 

“Can I plead the fifth?” 

“No.” 

“It’ll probably be fine once we’re in but...” He trailed off as you sat next to him, tossing the blown-up float in and resting your feet on it. Damien couldn’t help but smile at the donut pool toy, pink frosting and sprinkles looking bright against the dark water. 

You dipped your foot into the water through the center of the donut and clicked your tongue, “It’s not too bad.” 

“I don’t see you leaping in.” He challenged. 

You laughed, “Fine. We’re both wimps.” 

“Besides, I kind of prefer the view up here.” He pulled you closer to his side, hand running absently over your side. 

“Are you just stalling now?” You asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Me? Never.” He acted offended that you would suggest it, “It’s just been a long time.” He placed a soft kiss on your shoulder. 

“I was only gone a week!” You said. 

“Like I said, a long time.” He nodded as if that proved his point. 

The water had warmed the longer you were in it, not feeling cold once you adjusted to it. Damien was floating on his back while you were laying on the float, eyes closed, enjoying the sunshine. 

You peeked over at him and smiled, seeing him so relaxed but he was looking a little too relaxed so you quietly slipped back into the water and went over to him. 

“I can hear you.” Damien murmured, eye peeking open and searching you out once you were near his shoulder. 

“I guess I need to work on my subterfuge skills.” You said as he rolled over so he was in front of you. 

“Looks like.” He agreed, reaching forward to pull you in. You wrapped your legs around his waist to hold him close and keep you from separating. 

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled close, noses bumping, “I love you.” 

His smile lit up his face, “I love you, too. I missed you while you were gone.” He squeezed you closer, your chest pressed to his, not letting you slide further away. 

“Did you? Or did you just miss something else?” You whispered, grinding into him. 

“I mean, I’m not saying I didn’t miss that, too.” He kissed your shoulder and groaned at the friction you caused. 

“Do you want to take this inside?” Damien asked between the kisses he pressed along your neck. You looked around and saw nothing that would make you think anyone was nearby. 

“Eventually. Doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun out here first.” He pulled back, eyebrow raised as he looked at you, silently asking if you were sure and you just shrugged so he quickly returned to placing kisses whatever he could reach, his tongue occasionally swiping out, the warmth giving you goosebumps. 

You pulled back enough so that you could lay your hand along his cheek and pull him to your lips. After missing him for a week and only a quick kiss when he picked you up from the airport, it didn’t take long to melt into him. Tongues tangled together and you finally felt like you were home again. 

You felt him harden against your inner thigh so you reached down, cupping him through the fabric and sliding your palm up and down and he groaned into the kiss. 

There was a tie at the waist of his shorts so you quickly tugged on it to loosen them with no argument from him. You slipped your hand inside and stroked him slowly. He bit back a curse as his eyes squeezed shut. His hands squeezed onto your thighs as he was still holding you up with your legs wrapped around him. 

When your thumb brushed along the underside of the head and over, he shuddered and buried his face in your shoulder, breath catching in his throat. You felt the wetness grow between your legs at the sight of him coming undone, that you could do that to him with just a touch. 

You nipped at his shoulder in front of you and up the side of his neck. The steady rhythm of your hand along with the warm kisses on his skin had him on edge before you knew it. The way his fingers were digging into your thighs and you could feel his body tense before you felt the warmth of his release on your hand. 

He returned to your lips after your arms wrapped around his neck and he didn’t waste any time taking control. 

Damien’s hands slid underneath your thighs and lifted you onto the top step of the ladder that hung from the edge of the pier. Your breath was coming out in ragged bursts from the lack of oxygen from his kiss. He stayed between your thighs, placing rough kisses along the insides. You leaned back on your elbows, propping up to watch him. 

Your eyes took in the surrounding lake and woods, finding no one, nothing in the distance, so you let yourself relax. He nudged your thigh as his fingers tucked under the edge of the bottoms. He raised your hips so he could tug them off and tossed them on the pier. 

He stayed in the water, which kept him at the perfect height. His hands ran across the insides of your thighs and pushed them out so he could easily slot in between. 

“I really missed doing this.” He murmured as he nipped at your heated skin, touching everything but what you wanted. 

“If you missed it so much, why are you being so mean?” You whined, head falling back in frustration his teasing. 

“Because that’s half the fun.” You could hear the smile in his voice. He loved working you up until you couldn’t take it anymore and he wasn’t going to let a little thing like time apart take that away from him. 

His tongue was soft at first, barely making contact. The water had been cold enough that the warmth of his mouth felt like fire in the best way, sending shivers up your spine. He felt the shiver and smirked, looking up as he stopped. 

Instead, his hand rose up and his thumb started rubbing small circles just above the spot that was begging for him and only occasionally let his thumb dip lower to graze it. 

You whimpered, eyes squeezed closed. 

“What do you need?” He asked, as though he didn’t know. 

“Please.” His thumb continued it’s same path, not giving you nearly enough. 

“Please what?” He asked. 

“Touch me.” You whined. 

“I am touching you.” He replied, again kissing your inside thigh. 

“You know what I mean.” You pouted. 

“Do I?” He asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Please? Make me cum?” You finally asked, begging with as much as he’d teased. 

Damien’s eyes darkened, finally hearing the words he wanted from your lips. He didn’t hesitate after that, tongue on you before you could even blink. He knew exactly what he was doing and enjoyed every second of it. 

“Fuck.” You whispered after a gasp at the heat rushing through you. You reached down and ran your fingers through his hair, grasping it. A light tug made him grunt and groan against you and his fingers dug into your thigh. 

You’d almost forgotten how perfect his tongue was but he was quick to remind you, never letting up. You were starting to wish you’d taken him up on the offer to go inside because you could only do so much in your position, could only move so far before you risked sliding back into the water. 

Damien seemed to be thinking the same thing, that he wanted to hurry to get back inside because he took his free hand that wasn’t gripping your thigh and slid his fingers to your entrance. He slowly slid two in and curled them just right and you moaned his name quietly as you you rocked slightly to meet his thrusts. 

“Good girl. Are you going to cum for me?” He asked. 

“Mm-hmm. So close.” Your breath was coming out in sharp gasps. His tongue returned to its previous mission and you knew you were gone. Your legs wrapped around his shoulders and tensed, squeezing him closer as you fell over the edge. 

Damien hummed happily when you squeezed him close and ran your fingers through his hair again as you came back down, breathing heavily. You were thankful he had a good grip on your hips or else you would have just slid into the water. 

You sat up and leaned into him, resting your forehead on his. He chuckled at your worn out expression and kissed your cheek. 

“Once you can walk again, you think you can handle round two?” He asked as he nibbled your earlobe, voice dropping deeper. 

“God yes.”


End file.
